The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Sebenarnya siapa kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil tubuh Shion darinya! Hahaha, kurasa kau pasti tau siapa aku sebenarnya begitu kau ingat kejadian tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Author bangkit dari masa hiatusnya. :D
1. Chapter 1

Haduuuhhh! Maaf banget membuat para pembaca dan para senpai kebingungan baca fanfic Mizuka ini! Hontou gomenasai! #bungkuk-bungkuk# Tolong maklumi ya, karena Mizuka baru saja masuk jadi anggota situs fanfiction dan fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama Mizuka yang Mizuka publish. Dan dengan di-edit-nya fanfic "The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki" ini, Mizuka mengubah pen name jadi Setshuko Mizuka dan membuang Mizuki #tertawa sadis dengan nistanya#. ^_^a

Mizuka sangat berterima kasih pada **Wulan-Chan**karena sudah menyadarkan kesalahan pada fanfic Mizuka ini. *dari tadi yang dipake 'ini-ini' mulu! Lanjut ah!* Hehe… Maaf membuatmu bingung dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-nya.

Untuk **Brian123,****Deidei****Rinnepero13,**dan **Akasuna****Lucifer**. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca dan me-review. Hehe… Gomenasai sudah membuat kalian bingung. u_u

Ya udah deh, intinya Mizuka sangat berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada semuanya. Kalau nggak suka dengan fanfic Mizuka, silahkan tekan 'back'. ^-^

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina, lainnya menyusul sesuai perkembangan fanfic ini. ^^**

**Inspirated by : film NARUTO, KEKKAISHI, BLEACH, dan Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others…**

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By Mizuka**

**#Chapter 1: Prolog#**

"TENG TONG TENG TONG!"

"Ha h… Untung tidak telat," gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ia kuncir satu sambil memasuki ruang kelasnya, kelas 2-1. Peluh terus menetes dari pelipisnya karena berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya yang tak bisa terbilang sempit itu. Luas gedungnya saja kurang lebih empat meter persegi, itu juga belum termasuk lapangan upacara, halaman belakang dan depan serta aula yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan dari gedung sekolah itu sendiri. Oh ya, selain aula ada juga gedung perpustakaan di samping kiri gedung Konoha High School, sekolah tempat gadis itu belajar dan mendapat ilmu.

"Tumben terlambat?" tanya pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya.

Gadis itu pun tak langsung menjawab karena terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku bangun kesiangan tadi pagi, **Sasuke**," jawabnya sambil membenarkan kacamata perseginya yang sempat turun. Si pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

"Gimana rumahnya? Sudah beres semua, **Hinata**?" tanya Sasuke pada sang gadis yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku mata pelajaran Sosial, Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan rumah, Sasuke-san. Itu hanya apartemen biasa," koreksi Hinata. "Apa bedanya? Sama saja." Hinata menaikan alis sebelah kanannya dengan tetap memandangi pemuda Uchiha yang ketampanannya jauh di atas rata-rata itu. "Sama-sama bisa ditempati untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal ini," tambahnya.

"Iya deh, terserah mau bilang apa," ujar Hinata mengalah. "Anoo, **Sakura**-san!" panggilnya pada gadis yang duduk di bangku depan dirinya yang tampak tengah tertidur lelap sambil mencolek punggung gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia mencoba membangunkannya karena guru pelajaran Sosial, **Hatake****Kakashi** sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Ngh, hoahmmm… Apa Kakashi-sensai sudah masuk?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis bermata amethyst tersebut. Mau tak mau ia harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar agar si guru yang terkenal misterius se-antero KHS itu tak menegurnya. "Hh… Badanku rasanya pegal-pegal semua," keluh Sakura sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mengambil beberapa buku dari tasnya.

"Arigatou sudah membangunkanku, Hinata-san!" bisik Sakura.

"Douitashimashite, #Terima kasih kembali,# Sakura-san."

Pelajaran Sosial yang diajarkan Kakashi, guru termisterius yang selalu memakai masker itupun berlangsung. Di tengah-tengah penjelasan Kakashi mengenai pentingnya bersosialisasi dengan sesama makhluk hidup tersebut, Hinata mulai merasa bosan karena sudah sejak SD ia belajar soal itu.

'_Hime-sama__bosan__ya?__' _Hinata kembali serius dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosan setelah mendengar suara dari seekor makhluk transparan yang kini tengah melayang di udara.

'_Tak usah dipaksakan untuk serius, Hime-sama."_

'_Tak__bisakah__kau__pergi__menjauh__dariku__sebentar__saja?__' _tanya Hinata dalam hatinya pada makhluk tersebut. _'__Oh__… __Tidak__bisa!__' _jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. Hinata hanya memandangi makhluk tersebut dengan tampang cemberut.

Hinata POV

'_Hime-sama, lihat Kakashi-sensai berjalan ke arah kita.'_

"Berisik!" seruku tiba-tiba karena kesal diganggu oleh makhluk tak jelas itu.

"Berisik kenapa, Hyuuga-san?" Aku menengok ke arah depan dan melihat Kakashi-sensai tengah berdiri di depanku sambil memegang buku berwarna jingga kesayangannya. _'__Glek!__Mati__aku!__Ini__semua__salahmu,__makhluk__aneh!__' _Makhluk yang biasa ku sebut itu bernama **Chiu** tengah terkikik pelan.

"A-anoo… Keberisikan lalat, sensai!" jawabku asal sambil menepuk-nepuk ke atas kepalaku yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Semua tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, ku rasa kau harus mandi lebih bersih lagi supaya lalat-lalat itu tidak menghinggapi dirimu lagi," ujarnya seraya pergi ke tempat duduknya yang berada di depan kelas. Semuanya kembali tertawa. Ugh! Memalukan!

Suasananya kembali tenang setelah Kakashi-sensai memberikan 50 soal pada siswa-siswi 2-1 lalu ia pun pergi begitu saja dari kelas. _'__Guru__yang__tidak__bertanggung__jawab.__' _Mataku tertuju pada makhluk mungil yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Chiu hanya tersenyum.

Sebenarnya hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya, bukan, tapi ada beberapa orang yang bisa melihatnya selain aku, termasuk Kaakashi-sensai. Kenapa? Gampang jawabnya, karena dia dan aku serta beberapa orang teman sekelasku masuk ke dalam organisasi **AKATSUKI**. Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang langsung berada di bawah pengawasan **Tsunade****Senju**, Hokage dari Konoha City. Organisasi ini bukan sembarang organisasi, bagi yang sudah masuk ke dalamnya itu berarti ia bukan manusia biasa dan akan selamanya ikut berpartisipasi dalam menjaga Daerah Konoha City dan sekitarnya.

Yang dimaksud bukan manusia biasa di atas yaitu manusia yang bisa mengendalikan **spirit**nya**.**Spirit adalah jiwa, setiap manusia pasti punya yang namanya jiwa tapi yang dimaksud adalah spirit yang kita punya itu bisa terbagi menjadi seekor makhluk seperti contohnya Chiu. Namun spirit milik dari sang majikan sepertiku masih tetap ada karena makhluk tersebut hanya mengambil seperempatnya.

Sudah sejak tiga tahun ini aku masuk Akatsuki dan bersahabat dengan Chiu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menganggapnya pelayan, babu atau semacam itu. Tapi tidak sebaliknya, Chiu selalu menganggap aku seorang putri yang harus dilayani. Aku hanya bisa mengalah soal itu. Sebenarnya Chiu itu imut namun karena sifatnya yang sulit diatur (berbeda banget dengan diriku yang selalu nurut) itu yang membuatnya menyebalkan. Tiap aku melihatnya tersenyum ataupun cemberut, aku selalu mencubit pipinya yang gembul.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya makhluk aneh? Itu karena bentuk fisiknya. Saat pertama bertemu saja aku langsung pingsan, bukannya takut tapi kaget karena baru melihat anak ayam jadi-jadian. Fisiknya memang seperti anak ayam pada umumnya, yang membedakan adalah Chiu punya telinga yang mirp seperti seekor kelinci dan panjangnya pun sampai menyamai tingginya. Belum lagi wajahnya, wajahnya mirip sekali kelinci. Setelah itu, aku menyimpulkan kalau spiritku ini perpaduan antara anak ayam dan kelinci. Bingung? Kalian saja bingung apalagi aku.

Kesan imutnya itu sangat terlihat dari wajah dan warnanya. Telinga panjangnya berwarna merah sementara tubuhnya berwarna lavender, warna kesukaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali bisa memilikinya, karena dia selalu mengerti aku. *Author: Ya iyalah! Wong itu spiritmu sendiri, Hinata!* #Author dilemparin sepatu#

Di kelas 2-1 ada lima orang yang masuk Akatsuki, contohnya sahabatku Sasuke Uchiha dan temanku sejak setahun yang lalu, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatku sejak umurku masih satu tahun. Ia masuk Akatsuki satu tahun lebih awal dariku setelah ia mengetahui organisasi tersebut dari sang kakak, **Itachi****Uchiha**. Itachi yang kini menjadi pemimpin timku ini ketahuan oleh Sasuke saat ia tengah bertugas melumpuhkan siluman-siluman di dekat rumahnya.

Yap! Aku belum cerita kalau organisasi Akatsuki itu bertugas untuk melumpuhkan semua siluman-siluman yang berkeliaran tanpa tujuan ke Konoha City ini. Semua makhluk tersebut berasal dari dunia lain yang jauh berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Namanya adalah **The****World****of****Spirits** atau biasa kami sebut dunianya para spirit dan siluman yang sudah mati maupun yang belum mati akibat terkurung karena kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

"Ha h… Akhir-akhir ini kita semakin sibuk saja ya, Hinata-chan!" keluh sahabatku, **Ino****Yamanaka**. Sekarang ini kami, maksudku aku, Ino-chan, **Tenten**-chan, dan **Temari**-nee tengah berkumpul di halaman belakang KHS. "Hmmm," balasku sambil meminum jus jeruk dalam kalengan dengan memakai sedotan.

"Huh! Gara-gara itu, kantung mataku sampai menghitam! 'Kan susah tahu cara menghilangkannya!" keluhnya lagi seraya memperlihatkan kantung matanya yang mulai terlihat menghitam.

'_Ah!__Aku__jadi__ingat__seseorang,__' _ujarku dalam hati. Ku lihat seekor pegasus kecil sedang beradu argumen dengan Ino-chan, sang majikannya. Jadilah pertengkaran kecil antara kedua kubu yang sama-sama emosian tersebut walau hanya suara Ino yang terdengar. "Hei, hei! Sudahlah kalian berhenti bertengkar! Walapun aku tidak tahu apa yang diributkan tapi bisakah kalian membiarkan aku untuk tidur sebentar?" ujar Temari-nee menengahi. Seekor macan putih kecil atau bisa dibilang anak macan putih itu mengangguk-angguk, pertanda menyetujui perkataan Temari-nee.

'_Andaikan__aku__dan__Chiu__bisa__seperti__mereka,__' _ujarku berandai-andai.

'_Memangnya__kita__tidak__serasi__ya?__' _tanya Chiu sambil menatapku. Langsung saja ku cubit pipinya setelah melihat wajahnya yang cemberut itu. "Bukannya seperti itu, Chiu-chan!" Mereka semua menatapku karena mendengar seruanku.

"Nani?" tanyaku masih dalam posisi mencubit pipi Chiu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja," jawab Tenten-chan seraya memakan bentonya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. _'__Apa__nanti__malam__tim__kita__akan__ada__misi__lagi?__' _tanyaku pada Chiu. _'__Aku__tidak__tahu,__' _jawabnya enteng.

"Oh iya, dimana Sakura-san?" tanya Tenten-chan setelah spiritnya yang berbentuk bayi panda menghilang. "Ku kira hanya aku saja yang masih memanggilnya dengan suffix–'san', ternyata Tenten-chan juga," sahutku tak nyambung. "Mmm, tadi ku lihat Sakura-san sedang bersama kakaknya Sasori-senpai," jawabku nyambung.

"Aku masih memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku masih merasa asing dengannya. Belum lagi sikapnya yang selalu nempel dengan Sasori-senpai itu. Bagiku, tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan seseorang yang baru ku kenal selama lima bulan terakhir ini," jelas Tenten-chan. Yap! Sakura itu anak baru di KHS, ia dipindahkan ke sini oleh gurunya sendiri, Tsunade-sama.

Hinata POV end.

"Hei, para ladies!" seru seseorang pada Hinata dkk. "Cih! Berisik sekali kau, **Kiba**!" gerutu Temari pada sahabat Hinata (sahabat dia juga sih) yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil nyengir. **Akamaru**, spirit Kiba yang berbentuk anak anjing itu melayang-layang ke arah Chiu. "Semakin lama kau mirip si pemalas itu, Temari-san."

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Aku ini senpai-mu tau! Dan lagi, jangan pernah kau samakan aku dengan bocah itu!" protes Temari sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka bersama dua orang pemuda di belakangnya. Masing-masing pemuda tersebut juga memiliki spirit yang terbilang tidak aneh, seperti milik Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, Te-ma-ri?" tanya pemuda yang diejek Temari tadi, **Shikamaru****Nara**. Ia masuk organisasi dua tahun lebih awal dariku, sama seperti Temari dan ajaibnya lagi, mereka masuk di hari serta di jam yang sama. Sebab itulah, sekarang mereka menjadi satu tim yang dipimpin oleh **Hidan**.

"Tentu saja kau! Dari semua yang ada di sini, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang paling pemalas," tukas Temari. _'__Perang__ketiga__akan__dimulai__sepertinya,__' _gumam semuanya, termasuk para spirit yang melayang di samping para majikannya.

"Sudahlah kalian. Lebih baik kita sama-sama istirahat saja di sini, sudah lama juga kita tidak ngumpul-ngumpul di halaman belakang sekolah ini," ujar sepupu Hinata, **Neji****Hyuuga**menengahi. "Ku rasa hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah berkumpul lagi dengan kami sejak kau menjadi perwakilan KHS untuk perlombaan Fisika bersama si Sasame itu," hardik Tenten pada pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring di atas rumput tepat di samping sepupunya, Hinata.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Tenten-cha~n," sahut Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Cih! Nggak ada kerjaan banget sampai-sampai cemburu dengan 'sadako' jadi-jadian itu!" sembur Tenten sambil membuang muka. Sedikit terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Hinata yang sadar akan hal itu hanya terkikik geli. Wajahnya yang chubby itu menengok ke sepupunya yang berbaring membelakanginya. Hinata tau, si Neji-nii nya ini mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

'_Dasar Neji-nii! Hihihi...'_

'_Hime-sama, muka Neji memerah tuh.'_

'_Ya, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, Chiu-chan.'_

Chiu cemberut saja setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar lembut namun sangat pedas itu. _'__Teganya__…__,__' _ujar Chiu sambil pundung di bawah pohon. Hinata tentunya tertawa, begitupun teman-temannya.

"Ckckck. Spirit yang malang," ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di samping Ino. Ino hanya senyum-senyum sendiri saat tahu bahwa Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi idola number one di KHS itu duduk di sampingnya. "Dasar stress!" gumam Temari yang sudah terbangun dari tidur sementaranya itu. "Menyingkir dariku, bocah nanas!" usir Temari pada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyederkan bahu tegapnya ke pohon plum yang sempat dijadikan Temari sebagai senderannya tadi.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru yang sudah ingin tertidur itu pindah posisi di dekat Neji yang kelihatannya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi sambil bergumam 'mendokusai', kata-kata trademark-nya yang sudah melekat sejak kecil.

"Ckckck. Temari-san, Temari-san. Hati-hati lho, sekarang lagi musimnya benci jadi cinta. Bisa-bisa Temari-san juga ikut-ikutan seperti itu dengan Shika," ujar Kiba.

"What! Aku? Dengan si pemalas ini? Nggak banget deh," ujar Temari sambil menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur. "Aku masih ada urusan dengan **Kankurou**. Aku pergi duluan," pamit Temari sebelum ia pergi menemui Kankurou yang dari kejauhan telah memanggil namanya dari gedung belakang perpustakaan.

Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil mengiringi kepergian Temari *Reader: lebay!* Semuanya hanya tersenyum, kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji yang sudah tertidur dan Sasuke yang tengah serius dengan handphone flipnya.

"BUUUMMM!"

Hinata dkk tersentak saat suatu spirit muncul secara tiba-tiba entah dimana dan sesosok siluman yang kekuataannya jauh lebih besar dari spirit tersebut. "Sasuke! Cari tahu dimana tempatnya! Aku yang akan ke sana," ujar Hinata dengan nada tegas. Sasuke menurut dan mencarinya dari handphone. "Di arah selatan tepat di jam 7! Harus cepat-cepat dimusnahkan sebelum pemilik spirit yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu selamat," ujar Sasuke.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Hinata pun tanpa pamit langsung pergi bersama Chiu yang sudah membesar tubuhnya. Hinata memasang kekkai yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya agar tak terlihat dan tak diketahui auranya oleh si siluman dan spirit yang sedang bertarung dengan siluman yang agaknya tak sebanding. Ia melesat pergi dengan menaiki tubuh Chiu.

"Seperti biasa, Hinata-chan haus akan siluman," ujar Tenten sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ha~h… Sampai kapan dia seperti itu?" tanya Neji yang sudah terbangun.

"Sampai pembalasannya tercapai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sejak ia masuk Akatsuki, aku selalu melihatnya seperti punya dua wajah. Saat tak bertugas, Hinata-chan selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Tapi sebaliknya, jika sedang bertugas selalu serius," ujar Ino sambil berdiri dari tempatnya lalu pergi. Tenten pun menyusulnya. Shikamaru dan Neji juga pergi karena bel sudah berbunyi, Sasuke pun ikut pergi. "Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata," harapnya.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina, lainnya menyusul sesuai perkembangan fanfic ini. ^^**

**Inspirated by : film NARUTO, KEKKAISHI, BLEACH, dan Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others…**

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By Mizuka**

**#Chapter 2: Meet A New Friend#**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Seperti biasa, Hinata-chan haus akan siluman," ujar Tenten sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ha~h… Sampai kapan dia seperti itu?" tanya Neji yang sudah terbangun.

"Sampai pembalasannya tercapai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sejak ia masuk Akatsuki, aku selalu melihatnya seperti punya dua wajah. Saat tak bertugas, Hinata-chan selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Tapi sebaliknya, jika sedang bertugas selalu serius," ujar Ino sambil berdiri dari tempatnya lalu pergi. Tenten pun menyusulnya. Shikamaru dan Neji juga pergi karena bel sudah berbunyi, Sasuke pun ikut pergi. "Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata," harapnya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"S-si-apa k-kau!"

Seorang pemuda manis nan tampan berambut spike berwarna kuning cerah tengah terduduk dengan lemasnya di sebuah gang sempit antara gedung hotel dan pertokoan. Baju seragam hitam panjangnya telah dibasahi keringat yang terus keluar. Nafasnya sangat tidak beraturan, detak jantungnya terus berdetak dengan kecepatan penuh. Mata sapphire yang indah dan mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona itu terlihat sangat ketakutan sambil menatap dua makhluk yang sangat menakutkan di depannya.

"Grrr…."

Suara geraman terdengar dari makhluk rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "Keh, ada siluman lain yang kekuatannya tak sebanding denganku ternyata," ujar siluman dengan tubuh mirip manusia, hanya saja ia memiliki tiga mata dan ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari manusia biasa.

"Cih! Jangan remehkan aku, siluman sialan!" Rubah berekor sembilan itu langsung menerjang siluman di depannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Siluman itu tak bergerak mundur sama sekali! _'__Sialan!__Oi,__bocah!__Cepat__bantu__aku!__'_ teriaknya dalam hati dan terdengar sampai ke telinga pemuda yang tengah lemas duduk di tanah.

"Namaku **Naruto**!**Naruto**** Namikaze**! Bukan bocah!" Pemuda bernama Naruto langsung menerjang siluman jadi-jadian tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Dasar bodoh! Maksudku bantu aku lewat cakra yang kau punya, bukan membantu menerjangnya, Baka!" bentak sang rubah pada Naruto sambil terus mendorong siluman yang sedari tadi ia lawan.

"HAH! Aku ini tidak BODOH! Aku ini sama sekali tidak tau apa itu yang namanya cakra! Aku saja tidak tau siapa dirimu!" balas Naruto dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. "Cih! Dasar tidak berguna! Grrrhhh!" Sang rubah yang kesal itu menumpahkan kekesalannya pada siluman yang kini masih tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. _'__Sial!__ Cakraku __belum __pulih__ sepenuhnya__ karena__ aku __memaksakan __diri__ untuk __keluar__ dari __tubuh __bocah__ tak__ berguna__ itu!__'_

"Sebenarnya makhluk ap-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, siluman yang kelihatannya sudah sangat marah karena diabaikan langsung mendorong dirinya serta makhluk rubah sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Keduanya terkena tembok hotel yang mengapit gang tersebut dengan kencangnya.

"Apa kekuatanmu hanya segini?" ejek sang siluman sambil berjalan mendekati rubah dan Naruto yang berusaha berdiri dengan payahnya. "Aku-ugh! Akan membunuhmu, siluman sialan!" Si rubah menerjangnya kembali dan terhempas mengenai tembok lagi. "Kau yakin, rubah kecil?" ejeknya lagi. Siluman itu mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh bocah itu, sialan!"

Siluman itu tak menggubris ucapan si rubah dan terus saja mendekati Naruto. Senyum sinis terpapar jelas di wajah anehnya. Naruto yang menyadari ada hawa gelap yang mengelilingi daerah sekitarnya hanya menelan ludah.

"Sraaasshhh!"

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika beberapa tetesan darah mengenai pipi tan-nya. Ia tambah dikagetkan lagi ketika seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Baju sailor berwarna merahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. _'__Siapa_ _lagi__ini?__'_ tanya Naruto frustasi. _'__Cih!__Penyelamat__muncul__di__waktu__yang__tepat!__Sungguh_ _memalukan!__'_ Naruto menengok ke arah rubah yang sudah tergeletak dengan lemahnya di dekat tembok.

'_Tapi setidaknya aku selamat.'_

'_Selamat sih selamat! Tapi lihat! Yang menyelamatkan kita seorang gadis! Harga diri kita mau dikemanakan, bocah!'_

'_Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku bocah, baby fox!'_

'_Apa itu baby! Menjijikan!'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan Naruto tadi. Naruto yang baru sadar kalau ada seseorang lagi diantara mereka. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

Gadis itu, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto, berusaha membantu Naruto yang mencoba untuk berdiri. "Arigatou!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Mmm… Kemana makhluk aneh tadi?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu, makhluk aneh yang punya tiga mata dan bertubuh besaaarrr sekali itu?" tanya Naruto sambil membuat pola lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya ketika mengatakan kata 'besar'. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli lalu memasang muka datar lagi. "Sudah pergi ke alam lain," jawabnya singkat dan membingungkan untuk Naruto.

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu namanya siluman. Apa kau tak pernah melihat siluman sebelumnya?" tanya balik Hinata. "Aku selalu melihatnya dari film-film animasi, aku tak percaya kalau yang namanya siluman itu ada," jawab Naruto.

"Ikut aku!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyeret Naruto untuk menghampiri makhluk lainnya yang tak kalah aneh dari siluman tadi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Siluman… lagi?" Hinata hanya menjawab singkat. "Itu bukan siluman, tapi spirit milikku." Hinata pun melepas genggamannya ketika sampai di hadapan makhluk berwarna lavender dengan telinga panjangnya yang berwarna merah menyala. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata menaiki punggung milik makhluk tersebut yang bernama Chiu.

"H-hei! Hati-hati!"

"Aku sudah biasa menaikinya. Ayo cepat naik!" perintah Hinata. "Ajak juga spiritmu!" lanjutnya. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. _'__Yang __dimaksud__ gadis__ itu__ aku,__ bocah.__'_ Naruto menengok ke belakang dan terlihatlah sesosok rubah mungil berekor sembilan.

"HAH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI SEKECIL INI!"

Hinata, Chiu, dan rubah yang diteriaki Naruto hanya menutup gendang telinganya masing-masing. "Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Tuli mendadak tau!" protes Hinata. "M-maaf deh," ujar Naruto. Naruto pun menaiki punggung Chiu dengan susah payah.

'_Dasar__payah!__' _Naruto tak menggubrisnya lalu duduk tepat di belakang Hinata. "Kekkai!" seru Hinata dan seketika ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya serta tubuh Chiu juga si rubah kecil yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Naruto. "Jalan, Chiu!"

"HUAAA!"

Naruto yang belum ada persiapan itupun otomatis hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tangan kanannya tidak dipegang Hinata. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto langsung memeluk leher Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata tersentak kaget karena ini kali pertamanya lehernya dipeluk lelaki kecuali ayahnya dan sepupunya, Neji.

"KYAAA! MESUUUMMM!"

Hinata reflek melepaskan pelukan itu dengan paksa. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" bentak Hinata. "Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba spiritmu ini loncat ke atas. Dan lagi, nggak ada pegangan di sini!"

Hinata bergumam tak jelas sambil menatap ke depan, sementara Naruto berusaha berpegangan pada bulu Chiu yang membuat Chiu merintih kesakitan akibat pegangan Naruto yang terlalu kencang. Rubah kecil berekor sembilan yaitu spirit Naruto hanya terbang sambil berlari dengan keempat kakinya di belakang Chiu.

"Kau dapat darimana pedang itu?"

"HAH!"

"KAU DAPAT DARIMANA PEDANG ITU, NONA!" ulang Naruto dengan nada kesal. "NGGAK TAU!" jawab Hinata dengan kerasnya yang membuat Naruto bingung plus heran. _'__Dasar!__Dia__yang__punya,__dia__juga__yang__nggak__tau,__' _ujar Naruto dalam hati. Naruto terus memerhatikan pedang tajam yang sedari tadi dipegang Hinata di tangan kirinya. _'__Kurasa,__itu__bukan__pedang__biasa.__' _Si rubah yang sedari tadi di belakangnya kini mencoba menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Chiu sambil menyahut ucapan Naruto.

'_Tentu saja itu bukan pedang biasa, itu pedang khusus.'_

'_Tau dari mana?'_

'_Terlihat dari bentuk dan kekuatannya yang keluar dari sisi pedang itu.'_

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. "Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. "Urusai! #Berisik!/Cerewet!# Bisakah kau diam sebentar!" kesal Hinata. "Mmm… Kurasa tidak," jawab Naruto enteng. Hinata berdecak mendengarnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika Chiu turun ke bawah dan mendarat di sebuah gedung dua tingkat. "Kedai… ramen?" gumam Naruto heran ketika membaca tulisan di sebuah lampion berwarna coklat. Belum sempat heran Naruto hilang, Hinata menyuruhnya turun. Mau tak mau, Naruto turun juga dari punggung Chiu. Hinata celingak-celinguk nengok kanan kiri sebelum turun, kiranya tak ada orang, ia pun turun dan melepas kekkai-nya.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Hei! Kedainya 'kan belum buka?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sibuk memencet tombol yang ada di samping pintu. Tak lama kemudian ada suara dari dalam atau lebih tepatnya dari loadspeaker yang ada di bawah dua belas tombol tadi.

"_Ada__ perlu __apa __kau__ ke__ sini, __Hinata?__" _tanya seseorang yang kelihatannya seorang laki-laki. "Aku ada urusan denganmu, Leader-sama. Bisakah aku masuk?" tanya Hinata yang dijawab oleh terbukanya pintu yang ada di samping kedai dan lebih hebatnya lagi, pintu tersebut terbuat dari tembok bata merah! Naruto tercengak melihatnya. _'__Ku__kira __ini __tembok,__ ternyata __pintu,__' _ujar Naruto dalam hati. Dari balik tembok tersebut, terdapat sebuah tangga yang kiranya itu adalah jalan menuju ke lantai dua. Tangga tersebut telihat panjang namun dibuat melingkar dengan di tengah-tengahnya ada besi panjang yang bisa dibuat meluncur dari atas.

"Ayo masuk! Sebelum ada orang yang melihat," suruh Hinata.

Saat Naruto masuk, pintu yang tadinya terbuka kini tertutup. Tangga tersebut berubah menjdi gelap, namun tak lama kemudian obor-obor yang ada di samping tangga atau lebih tepatnya sengaja digantung di sisi-sisi tangga itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Menambah kesan angker yang sedari tadi Naruto rasakan. Tiba-tiba Naruto merinding ketika imajinasinya yang muncul seketika. Sambil terus menaiki tangga, ia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya ketika dilihatnya Hinata yang dengan biasanya menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Tok, tok, tok!"

Tanpa diperintah oleh si empunya pintu, Hinata langsung masuk bersama Chiu di belakangnya. "Ada urusan apa kau ke sini? Bukannya sekarang kau harus belajar, hm?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi bos sambil membelakangi Hinata. Hinata hanya memasang tampang tidak suka dengan orang itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersembunyi di balik kursi itu terus?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar. "Dasar tidak sopan!" kesal orang itu sambil memutar kursinya untuk menghadap ke arah gadis yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya di seberang meja kerjanya. Tampaklah wajah tampan nan arogan namun terkesan keren karena rambutnya yang berwarna jingga terang dengan model spikenya itu. Mata amethyst dengan pupil hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"**PEIN**!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Pein' tadi menengok ke arah pemuda berambut spike kuning cerah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. "Otouto…," gumam Pein. Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Pein, komander dari organisasi Akatsuki itu hanya membulatkan matanya lalu menengok ke Naruto.

'_Jadi… dia adik Pein-senpai?' _

'_Pantas__ mukanya __mirip. __Benar__ '__kan,__ Hime-sama?__' _Hinata mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ucapan Chiu, spiritnya. Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Pein.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Pein? Bukannya kau kuliah pagi? Kenapa jadi ke tempat kedai ramen ini? Dan kenapa kau duduk seperti seorang bos di situ? Kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya sebuah ke-"

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu, Naru! Dan lagi! Aku ini kakakmu! Bisakah kau berbicara sopan pada kakakmu ini!" bentak Pein sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Hinata hanya diam saja di posisinya yang ada di tengah-tengah dua orang pemuda yang sedang berargumen seperti kakak beradik yang biasa dilihatnya dan bahkan pertengkaran itu juga sering terjadi pada dirinya dengan kakak sepupunya atau adiknya sendiri.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Pein!" pinta Naruto.

"Aku takkan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang banyaknya itu sampai bisa terhitung sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'aniki', Naru-chan!" sindir Pein tak mau mengalah. "Baiklah, a-ni-ki! Cepat jelaskan semuanya dan jangan pernah kau panggil namaku dengan suffix 'chan'! Aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan," balas Naruto.

"Oke, aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hinata," ujar Pein mengalah pada adik semata wayangnya itu lalu menengok ke Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi depan kursi bosnya sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. Di wajahnya tampak terlihat raut bosan khasnya.

"Hei! Aku belum menyuruhmu duduk, Hinata!" protes Pein yang dijawab Hinata dengan dengusan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Otouto, cepat duduk sebelum monster mengamuk!" suruh Pein sambil menegok ke Hinata sebentar.

Naruto pun menurut dan duduk di samping Hinata yang sudah duduk tegap dan bersender pada kursi. "Kau bertemu Naruto dimana?" tanya Pein pada Hinata. "Di gang dekat sekolah, tepat di tengah-tengah gedung hotel dan pertokoan," ujar Hinata singkat.

"Adikmu ini sudah mengeluarkan spiritnya, Leader-sama," tambahnya.

"HAH! Sejak kapan!"

Hinata menutup kedua telingannya dengan tangannya, begitupun Naruto dan Chiu yang sudah melipatkan telinganya yang panjang menjadi gulungan sehingga ia tak melayang lagi. "Tanyakan saja sendiri," ujar Hinata. Pein menengok ke arah Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Buat yang melihat wajah Naruto sekarang, pasti langsung jerit-jerit dan mencubit kedua pipinya, terkecuali Pein dan Hinata. Hinata maupun Pein sama-sama ingin muntah.

"Maksudku, sejak kapan kau mengeluarkan spiritmu itu? Dan sejak kapan kau bisa melihat siluman? Satu lagi, dimana spiritmu itu?"

"Hah! Spirit apaan sih! Dan lagi, aku sama sekali TIDAK MENGERTI ucapanmu sama sekali!" ujar Naruto kesal dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak mengerti'. "Yaelah, biasa ja kali bisa 'kan?" ujar Pein OOC, sangat.

"Kekkai!" gumam Hinata yang sampai terdengar oleh kedua pemuda kakak beradik tersebut. Mata amethyst tanpa pupilnya itu terus menatap pintu sampai terlihat sesosok rubah mungil berekor sembilan tengah menggaruk-garuk telinga kanannya dengan kaki depan kanannya. Kawaii nya!

"Jadi… itu spiritmu, Naruto?"

"May be yes, may be no," jawab Naruto asal karena belum tahu semua yang telah terjadi pada kehidupannya tersebut. Jawaban asal Naruto ternyata mampu membuat Pein tertawa ngakak dengan nistanya. Naruto maupun Hinata hanya sweatdrop dengan hebatnya (?). "Dasar gila! Cepat beritahu aku tentang semuanya, Pein-nii!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Pein berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Kau mau beli tahu?"

GUBRAAAKKK!

"Peeeiiinnn-nnniiiiii! Bukan 'beli tahu'! Tapi 'beritahu'! Be-ri-ta-hu!" Kekesalan Naruto menjadi-jadi saat mengeja perkataan 'beritahu'. "Maaf, My Love Otouto. Aku tak punya tahu. Hei! Kenapa kau tak minta Kaa-san untuk membuatkan tumis tahu untuk makan malam nanti, Otouto?" tanya Pein.

"Gggrrrhhh! Pein-nii! Jangan bercanda, aku serius! Beri aku penjelasan tentang semua ini!" ujar Naruto frustasi karena ke-OOC-an kakaknya itu. "Oke-oke, kau mau ku ceritakan apa dulu?" tanya Pein. "Kurasa sekarang urusanku sudah beres. Kalau gitu aku permisi," ujar Hinata dan seketika lenyap dengan spiritnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sedang bengong.

"Gadis itu, benar-benar deh. Siapa sih, dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya," ujar Pein dengan tatapan interogasi. "HEH! Nggak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh macam dia. Aku hanya bertanya siapa namanya dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Pein-nii. Itu saja kok," sahut Naruto.

"Gadis itu namanya Hinata Hyuuga, anak sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga, presdir dari Hyuuga Corporation dan pemilik doujo karate di beberapa kota di Konoha City ini. Dia paling muda di angkatannya, dan Hinata memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Jika sedang marah, susah sekali untuk menenangkannya. So, jangan pernah membuatnya marah apalagi mengingatkannya tentang ibunya. Satu lagi, dalam kurun waktu sebulan ia sudah menguasai beberapa jurus dan berhasil mengontrol pedangnya-"

"Tunggu! Selain ilmu pedang, dia juga harus menguasai jurus begitu?" tanya Naruto memotong penjelasan Pein. Pein mengangguk.

"Nah, salah satu jurus dasarnya yaitu 'kekkai'. Kalau soal spirit, spirit artinya jiwa. Bukan begitu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Rubah yang kau keluarkan itu namanya spirit dan aku yakin kalau spirit itu keluar dengan paksa." Naruto menengok pada rubah tersebut lalu memerhatikan kembali penjelasan Pein.

"Ha~h… Mau tak mau kau harus ikut organisasi ini, Naruto," pasrah Pein. Jujur saja, dalam hati Pein mengatakan kalau dia tak boleh ikut organisasi Akatsuki karena ia khawatir Naruto kenapa-napa. Baginya, ini terlalu beresiko tapi mau gimana lagi. Beberapa siluman yang bertemu dan menyerang Naruto pasti akan menyerang Naruto lagi dan itu tak boleh terjadi! Mungkin yang lebih parahnya lagi, musuh terbesar Akatsuki pasti akan mengancam Naruto untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, ia harus memaksa Naruto untuk masuk Akatsuki.

"Pein-nii? Hei! Jangan melamun!" tegur Naruto pada kakaknya itu. "Naruto." Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya ketika mendapati wajah serius dari Pein. "Kau. Harus. Ikut. Akatsuki. Ini. Mengerti?"

Naruto menelan ludah, kakinya bergetar hebat. Inilah yang ditakutkan Naruto yaitu saat Pein terlihat serius dan marah. Serius? Ya, tapi kalau marah? Nah lho, marah dengan siapa kalau gitu? "K-ke-kenapa aku harus i-ikut? Aku saja tidak tau organisasi Akatsuki itu apa dan kerjanya itu apa," tanya Naruto dengan takut-takut.

Pein menghela napas lalu menunduk. "Sekali kau masuk ke dalam dunia siluman, selama-lamanya kau akan terkurung dalam sangkarnya. Belum lagi, spirit yang selama ini ada di tubuhmu itu sudah keluar. Sebulan yang lalu memang ada yang memprediksi kalau cepat atau lambat kau akan mengeluarkan spiritmu. Tapi tak kusangka secepat ini. Ha~h… Kau harus ikut denganku ke kantor pusat, Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu dari darah dan pakai jaketku agar tak terlihat bercak darah di baju seragammu itu." Naruto mngangguk dan menuruti perintah kakaknya walau dalam hati ia masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya sampai-sampai harus ikut organisasi Akatsuki.

Ya, Naruto tau organisasi Akatsuki itu apa. Tapi setahunya, organisasi Akatsuki hanya organisasi biasa yang dibuat Pein sejak ia masih SMP bersama sahabat-sahabat anehnya itu, bukan oraganisasi yang seperti ini. Naruto tak mau ambil pusing karena ia terlalu capek dengan semuanya. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia pulang ke Negara kelahirannya yaitu Konoha City, tapi sekarang ia harus ikut organisasi begituan. Dan baru saja ia masuk sekolah barunya, 'Yukigaoka'. Ckckck… Malangnya nasibmu, nak.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Tap, tap, tap."

Hinata yang baru saja kembali ke sekolahnya hanya berjalan santai karena ia tau, ia pasti akan dihukum karena seenaknya membolos. _'__Hine-sama,__kau__tidak__apa-apa?__' _tanya Chiu khawatir. _'__Daijoubu __desu,__' _jawab Hinata singkat lewat dalam hatinya yang bisa terdengar oleh Chiu.

"Krrreeekkk."

"Anoo, Se-Sensai?" Wajah Hinata muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh, kau Nona Hinata. Dari mana saja kau, hm?" tanya Anko yang saat itu tengah mengawasi anak didiknya sedang mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Hinata lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan menghampiri Anko sementara beberapa siswa-siswi memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa benar kau sakit?" Hinata melirik Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Errr itu… Saya sakit perut, Sensai. Mohon dimengerti," ujar Hinata sopan. Maklum, keturunan Hyuuga harus menjaga harga dirinya baik itu di rumah maupun di tempat umum. Bisa runtuh kebanggaan klan Hyuuga jika sedikit saja harga dirinya ternodai, terkecuali Hinata. Baginya tak apa kalau hanya sedikit karena ia sudah biasa melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuat harga dirinya ternodai akibat kecerobohannya. Untung saja, Hiashi mau mengerti dan bisa sabar menghadapinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di kursimu. Sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi dari lantai satu sampai lantai empat sebagai hukumannya. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk pasrah lalu kembali duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai sekolah.

"Siapa orang yang kau tolong tadi, Hinata?"

Saat ini sekolah KHS sudah bubar sejak satu menit lalu dan yang tersisa hanya beberapa pengembangan diri yang masih beraktifitas salah satunya Hinata. Sekarang Hinata ditemani Sasuke tengah menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan Anko pada Hinata seorang.

"Seorang pemuda asing yang lemah," ujar Hinata singkat sambil mengepel lantai kamar mandi. "Lalu kau diam saja?" tanya pemuda chicken butt (?). "Tentu saja aku lapor pada Pein-senpai," sahut Hinata.

Hening seketika dan yang terdengar hanya gesekan antara lantai dengan kain pel.

"Apa… Pein-senpai punya adik laki-laki?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok di depan kamar mandi. Sasuke membulatkan mata onyx-nya dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kau tau darimana soal itu? Setauku, aku belum pernah memberitahumu."

"Orang yang kutolong itu adiknya Pein-senpai," ujar Hinata seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga tertinggal dari Hinata. "Oi, Hinata!" Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Author: #sweatdrop# Cepet banget jalannya "Kau yakin dia adik Pein?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Sangat yakin, Sasu-cha~n. Memang sih, awalnya aku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya saja mirip Pein-senpai, rambutnya berwarna kuning model spike, kulit tan dan matanya berwarna sapphire," ujar Hinata dengan gemas pada awalnya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia sudah kembali ternyata."

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis berambut ponytail berwarna kuning menghampiri gadis yang dipanggil Hinata dengan ditemani **Orion**, spiritnya yang berbentuk Pegasus. Pegasus adalah kuda seperti biasanya namun yang membedakan hanya sayap.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Nande?" tanya Hinata sambil menyangkutkan kacamata persegi miliknya di baju sailor berwarna merah yang ia pakai. "Ada anak baru lho di sekolah kita," ujar Ino dengan cerianya. "Terus?" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya udah, itu aja. Nggak pake terus." Hinata lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya dengan Ino yang sudah nyerocos sedari tadi dibelakangnya.

"Ino, aku duluan!" pamit Hinata karena dia duluan yang sampai ke kelasnya, kelas 2-1. "Ya, Hinata-chan!" Ino pun juga masuk ke kelasnya yang ada di sebelah Hinata, kelas 2-2.

"Hei, hei, hei! Dengar tidak, kelas kita kedatangan anak baru!"

"Benarkah? Wah kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?"

"Yang kudengar sih, laki-laki. Terus kata orang-orang, wajahnya manis lho!"

"Iya apa? Ah, jadi ingin buru-buru melihatnya"

'_Hadeeehhh!__ Cuma__ anak__ baru__ saja__ sampe__ serame __ini,__' _gerutu Hinata dalam hati. _'__Hime-sama,__ yang__ sabar__ aja__ ya,__' _ujar Chiu, spirit Hinata dalam hatinya. _'__Apa __Hime-sama __merasakan __hal __yang__ sama__ denganku?__' _Hinata memandangi daerah sekitanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangannya yang sudah masuk ke dalam saku roknya. _'__Tak__ ada__ apa-apa,__ Chiu-chan.__" _Hinata kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"TENG, TONG, TENG, TONG!"

Kurenai Yuuhi, guru kesenian sekaligus wali kelas 2-1 masuk. "Ohayou gozaimasu, mina-san!" sapanya hangat seperti biasa. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensai!" balas siswa-siswi serentak.

"Pasti kalian sudah tau tentang anak baru. Bukan begitu?"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke yang cuek saja. "Baiklah, langsung saja masuk, Namikaze-san!" Masuklah pemuda campuran Amerika-Jepang dari ambang pintu. Rambut kuning cerahnya dibiarkan berantakan sehingga terlihat arogan dan keren. Mata sapphire-nya yang secerah langit di angkasa membuat semua orang terpesona, pengecualian untuk Hinata yang sibuk dengan obrolannya dengan Chiu, Sasuke yang asyik membaca novel dari loker mejanya, dan Kurenai karena dia sudah punya anak berumur tiga tahun.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu! #Perkenalkan! Namaku Naruto Namikaze!#" ujar Naruto, si anak baru yang buat dag-dig-dug hati para gadis di kelas 2-1 sambil tersenyum manis. Author: Hueeekkk! #muntah-muntah dengan nistanya#

"KYAAA! KAWAII!"

"Tampannya…"

"Ya ampun, utusan dari dewa Jashin muncul (?)"

"Ih, cuucok deh bo ."

A/N: Yang belakang hanya penggemar fujoshi doank

"Baiklah, kau duduk di belakang Nona Hinata. Hinata, tolong angkat tanganmu ke atas," suruh Kurenai pada Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya bersama Chiu. Merasa dipanggil, Hinata langsung mengangkat tangan tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi juga langsung menghampiri Hinata sebelum Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hai, Teme! Lama tak bertemu!"

Sebelum ia duduk di kursinya, Naruto berhenti tepat diantara meja Hinata dan Sasuke lalu menyapa pemuda berambut dark blue dengan model chicken butt. Sasuke dan Hinata yang tadi masih berada dalam dunianya masing-masing kini beralih kepada Naruto yang masih dengan senyumannya.

"Hn, DOBE!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Hai, Nona Hinata!" Naruto menyapa Hinata dan dibalas dengan tatapan sinis nan tajam dari Hinata. "Sok kenal," gumam Hinata sambil membuka bukunya. Walau begitu, Hinata penasaran tentang spirit Naruto yang saat ini tak ada di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja saat mendengar gumaman Hinata lalu duduk dengan santainya di kursi belakang Hinata. Dalam hati, Naruto sangat kesal disahut seperti itu. Tanpa disadari oleh si empu mata sapphire, sepasang mata emerald tampak terus memperhatikan lewat ujung matanya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N****:**Editan ini tidak mempengaruhi isi maupun alur fanfic. ^_^a


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina, lainnya menyusul sesuai perkembangan fanfic ini. ^^**

**Inspirated by : film NARUTO, KEKKAISHI, BLEACH, dan Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others…**

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By Mizuka**

**#Chapter 3: The New Team#**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Hai, Nona Hinata!" Naruto menyapa Hinata dan dibalas dengan tatapan sinis nan tajam dari Hinata. "Sok kenal," gumam Hinata sambil membuka bukunya. Walau begitu, Hinata penasaran tentang spirit Naruto yang saat ini tak ada di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja saat mendengar gumaman Hinata lalu duduk dengan santainya di kursi belakang Hinata. Dalam hati, Naruto sangat kesal disahut seperti itu. Tanpa disadari oleh si empu mata sapphire, sepasang mata emerald tampak terus memperhatikan lewat ujung matanya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Hinata-chaaannn!"

Gadis bremabut indigo yang dipanggil itu menengok. Senyum tipis terpampang jelas di wajah chubby-nya. "Kenapa telat, Temari-nee? Tenten-chan?" tanyanya sambil menutup novel yang dipinjamnya dari 'Prince Ice', Sasuke yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Tau nih! Capek tau nunggunya!" imbuh Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf deh, tadinya kukira kita ngumpul-ngumpul di halaman belakang tapi ternyata di sini," ujar Tenten seraya duduk di samping Ino yang masih berkacak pinggang dan menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Lho, cuma segini doang? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Yang lain siapa? Shika-senpai maksudnya?" tanya balik Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Heh! Untuk apa aku menanyai bocah pemalas itu! Nggak ada untungnya juga buatku," sahut Temari. "Yang kumaksud itu si 'Penyuka anjing' dan 'Sadako jadi-jadian' itu," tambahnya. "Hati-hati ada yang cemburu!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba sambil melirik Tenten yang tengah melamun di sampingnya, menyindir maksudnya. "Kau menyindirku, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Kau merasa tersindir ternyata, Tenten-chan," goda Ino. Kebiasaan usil Ino pada Tenten muncul lagi. Hinata, Temari dan Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu hanya sweatdrop dan menghiraukannya.

"Kalau Kiba sedang ada urusan dengan Anko-sensai, kalau Neji-nii juga ada urusan dengan Sasame-san. Dan dengan senang hati aku memberitahu soal Shika-senpai kalau dia ada urusan dengan Asuma-sensai. Biasa, main catur mungkin?" ujar Hinata santai. Temari hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Ha h… Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Dobe yang sedari tadi menelponku," ujar Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan para gadis itu.

"Dobe? Siapa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" tanya Temari.

"Si bocah yang jadi perbincangan hangat pagi tadi."

"Hah!" Sasuke tak menyahut lagi karena sudah keluar dari atap sekolah lewat pintu besi. "Naruto Namikaze namanya," ujar Hinata sebelum meminum jus jeruk kalengan yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Dari Sasuke lagi?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah beberapa kali ini Sasuke memberikanmu jus jeruk. Wah, jangan-jangan hubungan kalian makin dekat nih!" ujar Ino girang. "Sudah kubilangkan dari dulu kami memang sudah dekat," sahut Hinata lalu meneguk jusnya lagi. "Bukan itu maksudnya! Lebih dari sahabat misalnya?" tanya Tenten mewakili Ino. Hinata berhenti meneguk lalu menatap intens ke arah Tenten yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu lho ! Sepasang kekasih ."

"Heh! Kekasih? Asal kau tau saja, Sasuke itu sudah punya in-." Buru-buru Hinata menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. _'__Ya__h__… __Hime-sama__keceplosan,__' _ujar Chiu dalam hati dan dibalas Hinata dengan men-deathglare-nya.

"In apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sakura-san," dusta Hinata sebelum pergi dari atap. Seperginya Hinata dari atap, ketiga gadis itu hanya terdiam. "Kurasa Hinata menyimpan rahasia Sasuke," ujar Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Temari dan Tenten.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Ha~h… Hampir keceplosan!"

"Kau ini tak bisa jaga rahasia, ya?"

'_Glek!__ Nah__ lho! __Si__ empu __rahasia __tau __lagi!__' _Hinata menengok ke belakang sambil cengengesan ketika Sasuke, pemilik rahasia yang hampir ia bongkar itu mendekatinya. "Katanya kau mau ketemuan dengan Naruto-san," ujar Hinata mulai dengan nada santai seperti biasanya.

"Itu hanya alasan saja," ujar Sasuke tenang sambil berjalan melewati Hinata. Hinata mengangkat bahunya seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Hinata!" Sasuke memanggil tanpa menengok dan tanpa diberitahu Sasuke, Hinata langsung menyamakan posisi langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Apa? Kalau soal rahasia itu, aku 'kan hanya keceplosan. Aku janji tidak bilang siapa-siapa walaupun mereka sahabatku semua," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tau kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi ingat, aku takkan membelikanmu satu jus jeruk kalengan tiap hari lagi kalau kau memberitahukannya pada mereka."

"Hmmm!"

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan, menyelesaikan membaca novel pinjamanmu ini," ujar Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah perpustakaan yang ada di lantai paling bawah dengan menuruni tangga.

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas daripada ikut denganmu."

"Siapa bilang kau harus ikut denganku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek, senyum ejekan pun juga terpampang di wajah chubby-nya. "Barusan, aku yang bilang," sahut Sasuke dengan seringaian di akhirannya. Hinata hanya memutar mata amethyst-nya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Si gadis Hyuuga dan si Teme itu kemana, ya?"

Naruto, pemuda manis dan tampan dengan tiga garis menghiasi kedua pipinya itu tengah celingak-celinguk mencari dua sejoli yang selalu dekat saat di kelas dan selalu berargumen tentang soal-soal penyelesaian pelajaran Matematika yang membuatnya cengok karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'_Di kantin, nggak ada. Di kelas, nggak ada. Di halaman belakang juga nggak ada. Terus dimana mereka? Ah! Tanya orang saja.'_

"Anoo, sumimasen!" Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di pojokan koridor. Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu menengok ke atas, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata sapphire yang cerahnya tak sebanding dengan langit angkasa. "Errr, i-iya. Nande? #Ada apa?#" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu yang terkesan gagap.

"Sepertinya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya tersenyum manis dan hal itu mampu membuat wajah Naruto merona. Tapi itu hanya sesaat ketika otaknya mengingat sosok gadis di depannya ini. "Ah ya! Kau pasti Sakura Haruno, yang duduk di depan Hinata!" seru Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan. "Kau tau tempat biasanya Hinata dan Sasuke kunjungi saat istirahat?" tanya Naruto to the point. Terlihat senyuman manis Sakura sedikit luntur.

Naruto yang memang tidak peka hanya diam saja menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Biasanya mereka pergi ke atap atau ke halaman belakang dengan teman-temannya, tapi tadi aku tak sengaja melihat mereka masuk ke perpustakaan." Naruto mengangguk lalu mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Sakura sebelum pergi ke perpustakaan, menyusul Hinata dan Sasuke.

Senyuman Naruto yang ia tampakan sesaat sebelum pergi itu terus mengisi memori-memori Sakura. Senyum tipis tampak jelas di wajahnya. _'__Naruto,__ dia__ manis __dan __ramah __sekali__ ternyata,__' _pujinya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus berjalan ke perpustakaan dan menggubris teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis yang ia lewati. Walaupun kesal, namun senyum manisnya masih ia tampakan. Kiranya limat menit berlalu, setelah bertanya sana-sini untuk menemui sahabat TK-nya yang pastinya sedang bersama dengan gadis aneh, Hinata. Mata sapphire-nya langsung menjelajahi sudut demi sudut ruangan perpustakaan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. _'__Ketemu!__'_

Lagi-lagi Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan dunia novelnya kini terusik lagi oleh anak baru yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan pagi ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Dimana Teme? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Siapa itu Teme? Sasuke 'kah?"

"Iya, dimana dia? Bukannya saat bel istirahat berbunyi kau pergi dengannya?"

"Sudah kembali ke kelas." Hinata yang sedang tak mau diganggu hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil terus membaca novel. Hening seketika karena Naruto terus memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tentu saja Hinata yang diperhatkan tampak risih walau di wajahnya hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mempelototiku 'kah?"

"Hahaha… Kau lucu! Siapa pula yang mau mempelototi gadis manis sepertimu," ujar Naruto dengan nada gombal sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, mukanya masih datar seperti muka Neji, kakak sepupunya yang over protective. Bukannya blushing seperti gadis-gadis biasanya, Hinata malah bertanya dengan nada ketus. "Kemana rubahmu, Naruto-san?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dan tak lama alisnya naik kembali.

"Rubah ekor sembilan itu disegel Pein sampai tanda bukti masuknya aku ke organisasi Akatsuki diberikan," jawab Naruto.

"Memang kau akan mau masuk ke Akatsuki?"

"Iya, tapi itupun terpaksa kulakukan karena diancam Pein."

'_Sudah kuduga, si Pein itu akan mengancam adiknya sendiri.'_

'_Ternyata__Pein-sama__nekat__juga,__' _ujar Chiu dalam hati dan dibalas Hinata dengan anggukan. "Hei, Hinata! Spiritmu lucu banget! Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memandangi spirit Hinata yang terlihat sangat lucu namun bermata tajam itu. "Chiu. Spiritmu siapa namanya?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Mmm, aku belum kepikiran soal itu. Bisa bantu aku mencari nama?"

"Tidak."

"Heh!" Naruto kaget karena Hinata menolaknya. "Hmmm… Baiklah, nanti kupikirkan di rumah lagi," ujar Naruto nyerah duluan. "Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau masuk Akatsuki? Kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa. Hehe…"

"Tiga tahun."

"Eh!"

"Ah, eh, ah, eh! Nggak ada kata lain apa?"

"Reflek, Hinata."

Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan alis terangkat. Ia heran, kenapa pemuda ini selalu sok akrab dengannya. _'__Mungkin __sebagai__ tanda __terima __kasih,__ makanya __dia __ingin__ akrab __denganku,__' _pikirnya. "Sebentar lagi bel bunyi, lebih baik kembali ke kelas sebelum terlambat," ujar Hinata lalu pergi dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Gomenasai. Aku terlambat, Pein-senpai," ujar Hinata sambil membungkukan tubuhnya lalu tegak kembali seraya menatap Pein.

"Pasti gara-gara ayahmu yang over protective itu?" tebak Itachi yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang berada di samping pintu besi. Sasuke, adiknya hanya diam memandangi Hinata.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tebak Itachi-senpai."

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata menengok ke arah seorang pemuda yang menyapanya tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. "Naruto-san? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hinata heran karena Naruto, pemuda yang pernah ia selamatkan itu kini tengah berada di hadapannya. _'__Chiu,__aku__merasa__ada__firasat__buruk__yang__akan__datang__padaku,__' _ujarnya pada Chiu.

'_Firasat buruk apa? Maksudnya, si bocah kuning ini akan jadi satu tim denganmu, Hime-sama?'_

'_Ku tak tau.' _

"Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang ini dari Naruto kalau dia akan masuk Akatsuki, bukan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Nah, karena timmu kurang satu anggota dari yang ditentukan, makanya Naruto aku masukan ke dalam timmu." Hinata membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk protes. Tapi sudah disela Pein. "Aku tak mau dengar protes apapun. Keputusanku sudah bulat, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kupercayakan adikku padamu, Hinata. Juga pada kalian, Itachi, Sasuke."

"Hn," jawab kakak beradik tersebut.

"Oh ya, pakai ini!"

Naruto menatap kalung bermata ruby dengan bentuk oval yang tengah dipegang Pein. "Kalungnya bagus, Pein-nii!" puji Naruto sebelum mengambil kalung tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto memakai kalung tersebut karena talinya sengaja dibuat panjang. "Berarti sekarang aku sudah masuk Akatsuki dong?"

Pein mengangguk. "Ingat, Naruto. Jangan pernah kau pamerkan kalung itu ke tempat umum, mengerti?"

"Hai!"

"Kau harus belajar dari Sasuke dan Hinata, Naru. Aku sebagai ketua tim akan bertanggung jawab mengawasimu," jelas Itachi seraya tersenyum. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dari sofa. "Urusanku sudah selesai 'kan, Pein?"

"Ya, sana pergi! Aku juga ada urusan dengan seseorang," usir Pein.

"Kurang ajar kau, Pein. Tanpa kau usir pun aku akan pergi," sahut Itachi.

Begitu Itachi dan Pein keluar ruangan, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto yang masih duduk dengan manis di kursi. Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas dan tanpa ada isyarat apapun, keduanya saling tatap. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tatapannya mengatakan kalau ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan ke depan pintu besi dan menekan beberapa tombol angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka, Sasuke langsung masuk diikuti Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ternyata ada lift juga di kedai ini," ujar Naruto berbinar-binar.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, mereka keluar bergantian. Nggak mungkinkan secara bersamaan, bisa-bisa pintu langsung rusak karenanya. Hinata menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Lampu pun menyala dengan cahaya jingga. Ruang bawah tanah tersebut bukan seperti ruang bawah tanah pada umumnya, pasalnya di tiap sisi ruangan selalu ada rak-rak yang menjulang dengan tingginya. Di rak-rak tersebut terdapat banyak sekali senjata, misalnya beberapa pedang, tongkat panjang, panahan, dan lainnya. Beberapa pistol juga tersedia di samping rak senjata tersebut.

Sekali lagi Naruto berdecak kagum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu ketika melihat spirit gagak hitam yang terbang melewatinya lalu mendarat di bahu kanan Sasuke. "Itu spirit milikmu, Teme?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Dobe."

"Siapa namanya?"

"**Baron**."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti. Mata sapphire-nya menangkap suatu pedang runcing yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa disadari, senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto ikut menatap pedang tersebut. Sekarang ia tahu maksud tatapan Naruto yang terus menatap pedang tersebut. Pedang itu memang seperti pedang pada umumnya. Memiliki bagian runcing dan juga memiliki bagian kayu sebagai pegangan sang pemakai. _'__Oh,__dia__tertarik.__' _Hinata melangkah maju lalu berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. "Ambilah."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tiap anggota selalu punya senjata selain spirit," jelas Hinata.

Naruto pun menurut dan mengambil pedang tersebut secara perlahan. Tangannya bergetar saat mendekati pedang itu. Saat pedang mulai ia pegang, tiba-tiba keluar asap merah. Namun hawa itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tadi ada hawa merah di sekitarnya."

"Mungkin itu cakramu yang tanpa kau sadari telah dihisap pedang itu."

"Memang bisa dihisap, Teme?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata. "Bagaimana mengeluarkan spirit Naruto-san?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya pelan lalu menengok pada Naruto yang masih terpaku pada pedang di pegangangnya. "Aku lupa memintanya pada Pein. Tapi tak apa, sedari tadi aku tak merasakan aura yang mencurigakan di sini."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik kita latihan jurus dasar dulu," ujar Hinata yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke. "Tapi latihan dimana?"

"Tempat biasalah," sahut Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia pun pergi ke pojok ruangan tepat ke hadapan rak tinggi berisikan pistol. "Berikan pedangmu, Naruto," suruhnya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pedang itu pun sudah beralih tangan ke Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memasukan pedang milik Naruto ke celah kecil di tengah-tengah rak dan dinding. Sasuke putar ke kiri seperti layaknya sedang membuka pintu dengan kunci. Rak tersebut tergeser ke kanan.

"Pintu rahasia lagi, eh?" takjub Naruto.

"Ayo masuk. Tiap anggota baru selalu berlatih di sini, bukan hanya anggota baru saja, anggota lain juga bisa masuk," jelas Sasuke.

"Sejak awal kulihat kedai dan isinya ini, aku selalu penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa yang membangun semua ini? Tak kusangka, walau di luarnya terlihat biasa saja, tapi di dalamnya banyak sekali tempat-tempat rahasia seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil memasuki ruang latihan yang sangat luas. Lalu ia mengambil pedang miliknya dari Sasuke. Setelah pedang itu dijadikan kunci masuk, rak berisikan pistol tadi kembali tergeser dan tertutup kembali.

Kini Hinata yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi panjang yang letaknya berada di pojokan tepat di samping pintu masuk. "Kau pasti tahu Tsunade-sama. Dialah yang membangun kedai ini untuk dijadikan markas Akatsuki."

"Ma-maksudmu, orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya."

"Cukup berbasa-basinya, sekarang kau harus latihan," perintah Sasuke. Baron, spirit gagak hitam milik Sasuke terbang menuju Hinata dan Chiu yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi panjang.

"Latihan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Latihan jurus dasar yang harus dikuasai tiap anggota. Namanya 'kekkai'. Jurus ini bisa menghilangkan cakra atau aura yang kita keluarkan, kita juga bisa menghilangkan cakra atau aura yang dimiliki spirit kita ataupun seseorang. Tapi akan lebih bahaya kalau kau salah mengarahkan jurus kekkai pada orang lain karena bisa jadi kekkai yang kau buat mengarah pada musuh bukan pada orang yang jadi sasaranmu," jelas Sasuke panjang kali lebar (?).

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pelan kepala belakangnya.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana cara membedakan mana yang sedang memakai kekkai dan mana yang bukan?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Caranya mudah, lihat baik-baik." Sasuke menekuk jari kelingking, manis serta ibu jarinya hingga yang tersisa hanya jari telunjuk dan tengah yang berdiri. Lalu menaruh tangan kanan yang jarinya ditekuk tadi itu ke depan wajah. "Kekkai!" Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah menghilang dari posisinya. "Kekkai!" Sasuke pun kembali terlihat tepat di belakang Naruto.

Sontak Naruto menengok ke belakang. "He-hebat! Beritahu aku caranya, Sasuke!"

"Pertama letakan tangan kananmu seperti yang kulakukan tadi."

"Duakkk!" Pedang yang masih digenggam Naruto di tangan kanannya mengenai kening Naruto. "Ittai!" pekiknya.

"Berikan dulu pedangmu pada Hinata, Naruto. Biar dia yang memegangnya," ujar Sasuke sambil sweatdrop. Hinata, Chiu, dan Baron juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop melihat kecerobohan kecil yang dibuat Naruto.

"Lempar ke sini, Naruto-san!" suruh Hinata.

Naruto menengok sambil berhenti mengusap-usap keningnya yang mulai memerah. "Kau yakin bisa menangkapnya?" Dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun langsung melemparkan pedang itu pada gadis satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Dengan sigap Hinata menangkap lemparan pedang dari Naruto.

"Oke! I'm ready to practice!" serunya setelah melihat pedang miliknya berhasil ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Hinata. Kemudian Naruto sudah mengikuti gerakan Sasuke tadi. Mata sappirenya menatap Sasuke yang sudah memasukan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana jeans yang ia pakai.

"Pusatkan cakramu pada ujung jari tengah dan telunjuk."

Naruto berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan menatap kedua jari tersebut. Tapi tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kedua jari tak menampakan tanda-tanda apapun. "Kok nggak ada apa-apa?" heran Naruto.

"Coba ulangi. Lebih berkonsentrasi lagi pada kedua jari tersebut. Pusatkan cakra pada kedua jarimu itu. Mengerti?" ujar Sasuke memberi arahan.

Naruto memcobanya lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama. tak ada tanda-tanda perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Tetap saja, Teme." Naruto mulai putus asa dibuatnya.

"Untuk bisa sesuatu pasti butuh waktu, Dobe."

"Ha~h… Segitu saja sudah putus asa. Masih ada waktu sebelum pertempuran yang sesungguhnya terjadi," ujar Hinata sambil memutar-mutarkan pedang dengan santainya.

"O-oi! Pedangku bisa rusak, Hinata!"

"Pedang ini takkan rusak kalau tidak dipatahkan seperti ini," sahut Hinata seraya berdiri lalu menaikan pedang ke atas. Sementara kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing ujung pedang. Tak lupa ia angkat kaki kiri. Sebelum pedang itu mendarat di atas paha kiri Hinata, Naruto mencegahnya dengan berteriak.

"JANGAN!"

"Ya udah sana, latihan lagi," suruh Hinata lalu kembali duduk.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Dobe," geram Sasuke.

"Ini juga sudah seserius mungkin, tapi susah memfokuskannya!"

"Ulangi lagi!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto terus mengulanginya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tetap saja tak berubah. Di mata Sasuke maupun Hinata masih tetap bisa melihat Naruto. Naruto terus mencoba sampai-sampai kaos biru yang ia pakai basah kuyup karena keringat.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Jika kau terus latihan dengan baju basah yang ada nanti kau malah sakit," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku pasti bisa menguasainya. Aku yakin, sedikit lagi," ujar Naruto tak mau mengalah. Ia pun mencoba kembali.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih betah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. Ia yakin, ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Tapi dia juga masih bingung, apa yang jadi masalah di sini. _'__Kekuatannya,__kurasa__sudah__keluar__dengan__maksimal.__Ia__juga__sudah__fokus,__tapi__apa__yang__salah?__Kalau__begini__terus,__butuh__waktu__lama__untuk__menguasainya,__' _pikirnya dalam hati.

'_Lihat secara teliti lagi, Sasuke-sama.'_

Sasuke menengok ke arah spiritnya, Baron yang tengah menatap serius ke Naruto. Ia pun mengikuti saran dari spiritnya itu. Tiba-tiba mata onyx-nya tertuju pada tangan kiri Naruto yang tetap diam di sisi kiri tubuh Naruto. Matanya mulai menyipit ketika dilihatnya hawa merah yang tak lain cakra milik Naruto di sekitar tangan kiri Naruto. Matanya kembali menatap utuh ke wajah Naruto. "Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Ha~h… Aku lelah!" seru Naruto yang langsung ambruk dengan model terduduk ke belakang. Peluh terus menetes di dahi serta dagunya.

"Kubilang, ULANGI!"

Mau tak mau Naruto berdiri lagi sambil memasang mode seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mata onyx milik Sasuke menatap tajam ke tangan kiri Naruto yang terlihat cakra merah di sekitarnya lagi. _'__Ini__aneh!__Jarang-jarang__ada__orang__yang__mengeluarkan__cakra__bukan__lewat__tangan__kanan__tapi__tangan__kiri.__Yang__kutahu__hanya__ '__dia__' __yang__bisa__melakukannya.__Naruto__tak__mungkin__bisa,__tapi__…'_

'_Sasuke-sama, ternyata Naruto…'_

"Naruto, coba kau pakai tangan kirimu," suruh Sasuke.

"Hah! Tangan kiri?" kaget Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Iya, tangan kiri."

Naruto mencobanya lagi namun bukan pakai tangan kanan tapi tangan kiri, mengikuti saran Sasuke. Mata sapphire-nya menatap lurus ke arah jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, berusaha fokus kembali. Dan benar saja! Dari ujung kedua jari tersebut keluar cakra merah dengan bentuk seperti api. Wajah Naruto terlihat sumringah dan tanpa ragu lagi ia berteriak. "AKU BISA!"

"DASAR BAKA! Tetap konsentrasi lalu ucapkan mantra!" geram Sasuke.

"B-baik." Naruto mengulanginya lagi setelah menatap takut ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya kesal dengan dirinya. Ia pun berkonsentrasi dan mengeluarkan cakra yang tersisa miliknya lewat ujung jari trlunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya. Ia hembuskan napas dengan mantapnya lewat hidung. "KEKKAI!"

Dan HUP! Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Hinata, Sasuke, Chiu, dan Baron. "HEBAT!" teriak Chiu. Baron yang tadinya sempat tegang karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal tadi langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, Sasuke juga begitu. "Cepat kembali ke semula lagi, Dobe."

"Kekkai!"

Naruto kembali muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan tanpa aba-aba, ia sudah ambruk. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Latihannya terlalu keras sepertinya," ujar Sasuke sambil membopong tubuh Naruto yang pingsan akibat kelelahan itu.

"Ya~h, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha."

Hinata dan Sasuke membopong Naruto ke ruangan atas. Chiu dan Baron juga mengikuti para majikannya. "Kurasa, kita terlalu keras mengajarinya, Sasuke," ujar Hinata sambil menaruh Naruto ke sofa.

"Mau gimana lagi, semakin hari semakin banyak siluman-siluman yang berkeliaran di sini, belum lagi para pengkhianat itu kabur dengan membawa semua senjata berharga kita," sahut Sasuke dan disetujui Hinata. "Tapi aku senang si Dobe ini masuk tim kita," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ketuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Ya, tapi tim kita masih jauh ketinggalan dari tim Sasori."

"Tenang saja, tak lama lagi kita akan unggul dari bocah bata dan si Mr. Smile itu," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Yang kau maksud **Gaara **dan **Sai?**"

"Siapa lagi tim yang bisa lebih unggul dari kita kalau bukan mereka."

"Hah, aku tak peduli soal ungul-unggulan itu, yang terpenting misiku tercapai. Itu saja," ujar Hinata dengan menatap tajam ke lantai.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan tidur di sini. Kau mau tidur di sini juga?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang saja."

"Ayo Chiu!" Hinata pun keluar ruangan bersama Chiu setelah meletakan pedang milik Naruto yang ia pegang dari tadi. "Sepertinya tak ada masalah dia masuk ke timku," ujar Hinata pada Chiu ketika sudah keluar dari pintu rahasia.

"Ya. Tapi Chiu tak percaya kalau bocah itu memakai tangan kiri untuk mengeluarkan cakranya," ujar Chiu.

"Aku juga tak menduga itu. Setauku hanya dia yang bisa, ternyata ada juga selain dia."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N****:**Sebagai rasa maaf dan terima kasih Mizuka, Mizuka sekalian meng-updated chap 4-nya #Author ditabok pake sepatu# *Reader: Author no baka! Sudah kewajibanmu untuk meng-updated fanfic ini tau!* Hehe… Iya, Reader-sama. Mizuka akan menuntaskan fanfic ini sampai selesai! Yosh! Supaya para Reader tidak kecewa, tapi Mizuka nggak janji untuk bisa meng-updated kilat. Seperti yang Mizuka katakan dulu-dulu, tergantung otak yang kadang-kadang buntu ini. Jika masih berkenan untuk membaca lanjutannya, silahkan tekan 'next' pada bagian bawah. Hehehe… ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing : NaruHina *harus!* slight NaruSaku and SasuHina… SasuSaku juga!**

**Inspirated by : NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can back from here. ^^ **

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By : Mizuka**

**#Chap 4: Uncle's Naruto Comes Back#**

**Chapter Sebelumnya: **

^^ TRoHHia ^^

Hari sudah mencapai siang, matahari kini tepat berada di atas kepala. Musim dingin pun sudah tergantikan oleh musim semi yang mulai menghangatkan seisi Konoha City. Bunga-bunga yang dulunya kuncup kini mulai menampakan warnanya. Hinata, gadis sulung dari anak Hiashi Hyuuga tengah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu yang ia pakai saat berangkat menuju KHS tadi.

"Hime-sama, kau janji akan membelikanku ramen sore ini. Ingat 'kan?" tagih Chiu, spirit Hinata yang hanya bisa didengar suaranya oleh Hinata.

'_Kau__ ini. __Aku __heran__ padamu,__ kau __ini__ '__kan __makhluk__ transparan __tapi __bisa __makanan__ senyata __itu,__' _ujar Hinata, tentunya dalam hati karena ia tak mau dianggap gila berbicara sendiri.

"Tetap saja aku ini sebuah jiwa. Aku juga punya perasaan dan bisa membedakan mana yang benar atau salah. Tapi itulah spesialnya, aku tak terlihat oleh semuanya kecuali manusia yang memiliki mata spesial seperti Hime-sama," terang Chiu. Ia mengelilingi sekitar tubuh Hinata yang mulai bergerak keluar gedung KHS untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang jaraknya hanya melewati satu stasiun. "Mau 'kan, Hime-sama?" tagihnya lagi.

Melihat Chiu yang terus saja membujuknya itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Habis sudah uang sakuku hari ini," ujarnya pelan. Hinata sudah memastikan hal itu karena tiap Chiu makan ramen, pasti tak cukup dua mangkok ukuran sedang. Minimal Chiu bisa menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo.

"Hime-sama 'kan bisa minta lagi uangnya pada Hiashi-sama."

"Berbicara sih, mudah. Melakukannya yang susah, lagipula aku malas minta lagi. Nanti Tou-san mengira aku ini orang yang boros uang," sahut Hinata.

"Drrrttt! Drrrttt!"

Hinata membaca pesan e-mail yang baru saja sampai di handphone flip-nya. Mata amethyst-nya menyipit begitu membaca e-mail tersebut. Chiu hanya diam karena bisa membacanya lewat pikiran Hinata.

"Ha~h… Padahal aku ingin pulang dulu, tapi sudah disuruh ke kedai sama **Deidara**-senpai," keluhnya sambil memasukan handphone-nya ke saku rok.

"Sabar, sabar," ujar Chiu.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata menengok ke belakang dan terlihat Sakura bersama spiritnya yang berbentuk kucing dengan bulu berwarna merah muda seperti rambut Sakura bernama tengah mengejarnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata, "bareng ya ke kedainya?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

"Kudengar…" Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi ketika hening sempat melanda perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun.

"Apa?"

"Kudengar dari Sasori-nii… Naruto-san masuk timmu. Benarkah itu?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan langsung menengok ke Sakura. "Ya, baru semalam dia masuk timku dengan Sasuke." Sebelum Sakura mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Hinata menyelanya, "semalam dia sudah menguasai jurus kekkai."

Sakura tekejut. "Benarkah secepat itu?"

"Hm. Dia juga aneh," ujar Hinata setelah mengangguk.

"Aneh bagaimana, Hinata-san?"

"Naruto-san memakai tangan kiri untuk mengeluarkan cakranya," jawab Hinata. "Mmm, Sakura. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kalau dihitung-hitung, kita sudah kenal selama lima bulan yang lalu, tapi kita tetap memakai suffix-'san' saat memanggil satu sama lain."

"Tentu saja! Kau panggil aku 'Sakura-chan' dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan'. Aku juga ingin memanggilmu seperti itu, tapi aku tak enak padamu. Nanti kau mengira aku ini sok kenal," setuju Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Mata amethyst-nya menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah kala itu. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Hinata langsung menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang berargumen dengan spirit kucingnya yang ia namai **Marun**. Tentu saja Hinata hanya mengira-ngira karena tak bisa mendengar suara mereka. "Apa kalian bertengkar, Sakura-c-chan?" tanyanya dengan memanggil nama Sakura dengan tambahan suffix-'chan' untuk pertama kalinya.

"Spiritku yang bawel ini minta susu putih terus. Padahal aku tak membawanya," jawab Sakura sambil nunjuk ke arah Marun.

"Aku haus sekali, Saku-cha~n. Belikan aku susu putih, atau apa saja deh. Yang penting aku bisa minum sekarang," bujuk Marun dengan muka melas.

"Memang terakhir kau minum kapan?" tanya Chiu sambil nemplok ke kepala Hinata.

"Dua hari yang lalu." Jawaban dari Marun membuat Hinata dan Chiu cengo. "S-serius?" Hinata maupun Chiu bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya, seekor kucing walaupun hanya spirit bisa menahan haus sampai dua hari. Chiu saja setidaknya tiga jam sekali harus minum.

"Habis~, aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk tiap harinya. Jadi lupa untuk memberikannya minum. Lagipula salah dia sendiri yang tak memintanya," ujar Sakura.

Hinata ber-oh-ria. "Lebih baik beli minum di penjual minuman otomatis di sana," ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk penjual minuman otomatis yang berada di ujung jalan, tepat di samping pintu masuk stasiun Konoha City pusat. Penjual minuman otomatis itu samar-samar terlihat dari mata Hinata karena banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Mereka pun menghampiri benda berbentuk balok berisikan aneka kaleng dari kaleng jus hingga kaleng soda yang isinya alkohol itu. Kemudian Sakura memasukan koin 100 Yen *Author: maaf, Author cuma ngarang aja harganya* di tempat pemasukan koin lalu menekan tombol untuk memilih minuman yang ingin dibelinya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kaleng jus rasa stroberi keluar.

"Ini, tak apakan jus stroberi?" tanyanya pada sambil melemparkan kaleng jus tersebut ke Marun. Dengan sigap, Marun menangkapnya memakai mulut. "Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan. Sebelum keretanya meninggalkan kita," seru Sakura seraya menarik Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan! Semua orang takut melihat kaleng melayang seperti itu," ujar Hinata mengingatkan sebelum pergi jauh dari Marun yang masih berdiam diri di tempat sambil melayang.

"A-ah! Aku lupa!"

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Konnichiwa!" seru Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kedai ramen dengan nama 'Ramen no Akatsuki' kaget dibuatnya. "Kau ini! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!" bentak **Konan**, salah satu pimpinan tim di Akatsuki yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapan kedua gadis tersebut.

"M-maaf…"

Konan menghela napas lalu berbalik menghadap para pengunjung yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengkel. "Maaf, maaf. Saya minta maaf atas kekacauan yang anak buah saya lakukan tadi. Silahkan melanjutkan acara makannya." Pengunjung pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Konan. "Kalian berdua, ikut aku," perintahnya pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" sapa Deidara sambil tersenyum melihat bawahannya datang. Hinata mengangguk dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah! Hinata-chan, cepat kau ganti baju! Aku butuh bantuan di dapur," suruh Deidara pada Hinata seraya melemparkan sebuah pakaian putih ala koki seperti yang saat ini Deidara pakai. Deidara merupakan koki paling handal di kedai ini. Tak jarang jika banyak para pengunjung meminta Deidara untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka, walaupun masih ada Hinata yang masakannya juga tak kalah enak dari Deidara.

Dengan sigap Hinata menagkap baju itu dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. "Memang pada kemana sih? Kok cuma Deidara-senpai yang memasak?" tanya Hinata sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya hanya bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Sepupuku yang centil itu pergi belanja dengan temannya, kalau si Temari sedang les privat di rumahnya. Jadi hanya aku, Konan, dan Tenten yang bekerja," jawabnya.

"Si Ino itu belanja mulu kerjaannya," ujar Sakura yang sudah lengkap memakai baju ala pelayan. Baju seragam sailornya hanya ditambahkan celemek saja sih sebenarnya.

"Kayak kau tidak saja, Sakura," ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Heh! Tapi 'kan aku hanya belanja sebulan sekali," geram Sakura.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ke depan. Membantu Konan-senpai dan Tenten-san."

Sakura pun pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Marah dan jengkel pada pemuda yang jadi teman setimnya itu. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku juga, Sai. Kau 'kan sudah lama tak jadi koki di kedai ini gara-gara acara pameran seni kakekmu itu," ujar Deidara memperingati.

Sai Matshumoto, pemuda yang suka sekali tersenyum itu juga salah satu koki di sini. Namun karena acara yang dibuat kakeknya, ia jadi jarang ke kedai selama dua minggu ini.

"Oh ya, kemana semua anak buahmu, Deidara-san?" tanyanya.

"Mereka semua sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, sama sekali tak pernah membantu atasannya sendiri," jawab Deidara dengan muka pasrah sambil menuangkan kuah ramen ke dalam mangkok ukuran sedang. Melihat itu pun, Chiu yang sedari tadi diam di samping Marun menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau, Chiu?" tanya Sai yang menyadari tingkah Chiu.

"Tidak."

"Dasar, bilang saja mau. Kalau kau mau makan ramen, nanti malam saja ya. Setelah kedai tutup," ujar Deidara dengan santainya. Chiu hanya memutar matanya.

"Kudengar, Naruto Namikaze masuk timmu. Benarkah itu?" tanya Sai tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Takut tersaingi 'kah?" tanya balik Hinata sinis seraya menghampiri tas selempang yang tergeletak di kursi tepat di samping tas milik Sakura. Ia pun memasukkan baju sailornya ke dalam tas, sementara roknya masih ia pakai.

"Timku takkan semudah itu tersaingi oleh timmu," sahut Sai sinis.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Cepat bantu aku! Banyak pesanan menunggu kita," lerai Deidara.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Silahkan memilih menunya," ujar Sakura ramah pada pengunjung yang baru saja datang dan duduk tepat di pojokkan kedai.

"Hei, Sakura!" Sakura terperanjat kaget melihat Naruto yang menjadi pengunjungnya itu. Ia tambah kaget lagi begitu melihat Sasuke juga duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kalian?"

Naruto nyengir sementara Sasuke tetap diam membisu.

"Haduuuhhh!" Sakura mengaduh sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Sepertinya ada banteng ngamuk sebentar lagi," ujar rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan ekor sembilan yang baru tadi pagi Naruto namai **Kyuubi** itu sambil mendarat ke meja. Baron, spirit gagak milik Sasuke mengangguk setuju di atas bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau maksud banteng, rubah?" tanya Sakura geram.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ujar Kyuubi.

Sakura mendelik lalu menatap horror ke Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dengan muka datarnya tanpa menyadari tatapan Sakura. "Sasuke! Kau tau 'kan kami butuh bantuan, kenapa kau santai-santai di sini?"

"Aku lapar, sebelum bantu-bantu aku ingin makan dulu," ujar Sasuke tanpa intonasi apapun sehingga terdengar datar.

"Eh, kita bantu-bantu nih, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ramen jumbo rasa pedas," jawab keduanya kompak. Sakura sweatdrop dengarnya karena tak biasanya si Uchiha memesan ramen, apalagi dengan ukuran jumbo. Kalau si Naruto, Sakura sudah maklumi karena saat di sekolah Naruto juga memesan ramen. _'__Segitu__laparnya,__' _ujar Sakura dalam hati masih dengan sweatdrop-nya.

"Oke deh."

Sakura pun pergi ke dapur untuk menempelkan pesanan di mading yang tertempel tepat di pintu dapur. Sengaja ditempelkan di sana untuk mempermudah para koki membuat pesanan dari pengunjungnya.

"Teme, tadi aku melihat Hinata di sini. kemana dia?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan menatap lurus Naruto sambil menyipitkan mata. Sasuke bermaksud meminta penjelasan atas apa yang Naruto tanyakan karena setahunya diantara Naruto dan Hinata tak ada urusan apa-apa. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menjelaskan.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, Sasuke. Lagipula dia juga teman setimku."

"Hn, dia di dapur."

"Oh."

Tak lama kemudian, bukan Sakura yang datang melainkan Konan yang mengantarkan pesanan si duo sahabat itu. "Ini pesanannya, Uchiha," ujarnya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata 'Uchiha'. "Dan ini untukmu, bocah bungsu Namikaze," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada Naruto sambil menyerahkan pesanan Naruto.

"T-terima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan nada takut. Ketika mata sapphire-nya menatap Konan, ia baru mengingat sesuatu. "Kau… pacarnya Pein ya?"

Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah Konan begitu ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto. Memang benar, Konan adalah pacar Pein. Mereka sudah jadian sejak masuk kuliah. Awalnya mereka hanya sahabat seperti pada umumnya, namun dalam hati mereka masing-masing terselip rasa cinta tumbuh. Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan e-mail yang Deidara kirimkan lewat nomor Konan yang isinya sebuah pernyataan cinta, Pein dan Konan takkan mungkin jadian. Bersyukurlah Deidara yang tak dapat bogem mentah dari Pein karena Pein tidak ditolak Konan setelah aksinya yang lumayan *ralat: sangat berbahaya* itu.

"Ah! Benar ternyata." Naruto langsung menyimpulkan begitu melihat rona merah di wajah Konan. Konan tak mempedulikannya, ia hanya pergi dari situ tanpa bisa menghilangkan rona merahnya.

"Tak kusangka, aniki-ku itu pintar mencari pacar," puji Naruto seraya menyuapkan ramennya ke dalam mulut.

Sasuke tak menjawab karena sedang makan.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Baru beberapa menit Naruto asyik memakan ramen jumbonya, panggilan atau bisa dibilang seruan dari laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya menganggu aktivitasnya itu.

"Oh, kau **Lee**. Sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ingin mengambil pesanan makanan. Tapi aku ingin istirahat dulu setelah naik motor hampir setengah jam tadi," ujarnya seraya menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi.

"Kau jadi pengantar makanan?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lee.

"Lebih baik jadi pengantar makanan karena itu bisa menghabiskan waktu mudaku tanpa sia-sia," ujar Lee dengan mata berapi-api. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Baron sweatdrop, sementara Kyuubi sudah tertidur sejak dari tadi.

"Lee!" panggil Tenten seraya menghampiri ketiga pemuda tersebut sambil membawa dua kotak yang diyakini adalah pesanan yang dipesan para pembeli.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"TING TUNG TING TUNG! *Author: Author gak tau bunyi pemberitahuan yang ada di bandara di tulis kaya gimana. Hehe* Kapal boing 737 'Konoha Lines' jurusan Konoha-Suna akan lepas landas lima menit kemudian."

"Ha~h… Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tak kembali ke negara kelahiranku yang indah ini," gumam seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang umurnya kira-kira 50 tahunan setelah mengambil koper besar dari bagasi. Pria tersebut tampak seperti bukan orang asli Konoha pada umumnya karena warna rambutnya yang berwarna perak panjang.

"Permisi, **Jiraiya**-sama. Saya pelayan yang diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda ke sini," ujar pelayan yang menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya tersebut yang dipanggil Jiraiya tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. tapi Sebelum itu, kau antarkan aku ke kedai 'Ramen no Akatsuki'. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang di sana,"perintahnya.

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" #Baik! Saya mengerti#

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Ah! Kenyang!" seru Naruto setelah menghabiskan semangkok ramen jumbo yang ia pesan tadi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah selesai makan sedang sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Ayo Teme! Kita bantu-bantu, kulihat pengunjungnya makin ramai," ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka pun pergi ke dapur untuk meminta celemek seperti yang dipakai Sakura tadi, namun sebelum itu mereka harus bayar dulu pesanan mereka ke kasir yang dijaga Tenten. Begitu selesai memakai celemek, tanpa disangka Naruto disuruh mencuci piring sementara Sasuke membantu Konan dan Sakura melayani pengunjung.

"Tak adil, Deidara-senpai! Masa aku nyuci piring, sementara Teme jadi pelayan!"

"Terima saja nasibmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil keluar dapur.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana bantu Sai mencuci piring," perintah Deidara. Naruto cemberut langsung membantu Sai yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Dilihatnya sosok pria berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu dengan kedua mata sapphire-nya. Sai yang menyadari tingkah Naruto hanya tersenyum palsu kepada Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, orang aneh," gerutu Naruto.

Sai tersenyum lagi, "baiklah. Jadi kau Naruto Namikaze itu ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengelap piring serta mangkok yang tadi dicuci Sai.

"Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

"Memang kau menilai apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai karena sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Dia lebih lemah dari yang kuduga," ujar Sai tak berdosa. Terlihat empat sudut siku-siku berkedut di dahi Naruto. Hinata melirik Naruto, begitu juga Deidara serta Chiu, Marun, dan Kyuubi. Mereka sama-sama merasakan hawa pembunuh di sekitar Naruto.

"Kau bilang aku lemah! Kurang ajar!" geram Naruto. Ia hendak memukul Sai namun dihalangi seseorang. Orang itu menahan tangan Naruto yang hampir sedikit lagi mengenai wajah Sai. Semua yang ada di sana kaget melihat sosok itu. "Jiraiya-sama!" gumam Deidara dan Hinata. Sementara Sai tetap tersenyum di tempatnya.

Jiraiya merupakan salah satu anggota pimpinan Akatsuki. Level serta jabatannya sama dengan Tsunade Senju. Entah kenapa dia ada di sini karena setahu Hinata dan Deidara, ia sudah menetap di Chicago, Amerika Serikat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tajam namun setelah ia tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Jiraiya, ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya. "Sejak kapan Paman ada di sini?"

"APA! PAMAN!" kaget Hinata, Deidara, Chiu, dan Marun.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Tenten sambil masuk ke dapur dan menatap semuanya satu persatu.

"Jadi, Jiraiya-sama adalah Pamannya Naruto?" tanya Deidara menyimpulkan. Awalnya ia sangat kaget, Deidara sendiri yang jadi pimpinan tim Ino, Kiba, dan **Shino**saja tak tahu. Apalagi yang lain. Dalam hatinya, ia menyumpah pada Pein.

"Ya, aku ini Pamannya Naruto dan kakak dari Minato, ayah Naruto," jawab Jiraiya lalu tersenyum.

"Jiraiya Pamannya Naruto? Baru tahu aku," gumam Tenten yang sudah ada di samping Hinata. Matanya langsung melirik pada Hinata yang tadi sempat kaget sekarang wajahnya terlihat datar lagi seperti biasa. "Kau juga baru tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu memasak kembali masakan yang ia tunda sejenak tadi.

"Kenapa 'Paman Genit' ada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku 'Paman Genit', Naruto?" geram Jiraiya.

"Itu 'kan sebutan Paman dariku karena selalu mengintip perempuan-perempuan yang sedang mandi," ujar Naruto dengan santainya. "Bletak!" "Ittai #Sakit#!" gerutu Naruto sambil berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol satu.

"Kalau bicara yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, Naruto." Naruto mencibir. "Aku ingin bertemu Pein, tapi kurasa kalian saja yang kuberitahu. Soal Pein nanti kau yang bicarakan padanya, Deidara," ujar Jiraiya lalu melihat Deidara mengangguk.

"Kurasa 'dia' sudah berbalik arah ke Jepang. Di Chicago sebulan terakhir ini, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyerang Chicago. Lalu, pintu menuju dunia roh juga sudah tak terdeteksi lagi oleh timku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk ke sini karena info yang kudapat menunjukkan kalau pintu dunia roh terkadang aktif di sini," jelas Jiraiya.

"Memang benar pintu itu sering aktif. Tapi tidak seaktif saat…," ujar Sai seraya melirik Hinata yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Makanya itu, supaya kejadian yang tak diinginkan benar-benar terjadi, aku datang ke sini dan melihat situasinya," ujar Jiraiya menimpali ucapan Sai.

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong sambil berjongkok itu langsung menyimpulkan kalau pamannya, Jiraiya sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki sejak ia tinggal di Chicago, Amerika Serikat. Yang paling mengherankan Naruto, Naruto juga tinggal dengan Jiraiya bahkan satu rumah dengannya tapi tak tahu tentang keikutsertaan Jiraiya.

"Pesanan meja nomor 13 sudah belum?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata sambil memasuki dapur.

"Ah iya, ini."

Hinata menaruh dua porsi ramen rasa asin, seporsi takoyaki, dan tiga gelas teh hijau yang masih menguap pada nampan kayu yang dibawa Sakura tadi. Sakura menunggu Hinata selesai menyusunnya sambil menatap Jiraiya dan Sai yang terdiam. "Hinata-chan, ada apa ini?"

Hinata menengok lalu memberikan nampan yang sudah terisi penuh. "Diskusi mungkin? Entahlah."

"TIDIT! TIDIT! TIDIT!"

"TIDIT! TIDIT! TIDIT!"

Semuanya tersentak karena alarm handphone yang nyaring terdengar dari handphone Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, dan Deidara. Dari luar dapur juga terdengar alarm. "Pintu dunia roh… terbuka kembali," gumam Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya bisa di updated juga fanfic ini setelah 2 minggu nggak update. Maaaaaafff banget karena ada kesalahan penge-post-an di chapter yang lalu-lalu. Maaf juga karena telat, habis PR Mizuka numpukterus tiap harinya, belumkerja kelompok mesti ngerundingin sana-sini #curcol mode on#.

Hinata : Mizu-chan, kok aku masih OOC sih? A-aku kan nggak secuek itu o-orangnya.

Mizuka : Ehehe, belum sa-

Naruto : #nyela pembicaraan# Tau nih, Author. Kasian Hinata-hime, kasian juga aku yang dicuekin sih.

Mizuka : Kalau itu mah, DL.

Hinata : DL?

Naruto : Kalau ngomong nggak usah disingkat-singkat deh.

Reader : DL itu Derita Loe!

NaruHina : O-o…

Mizuka : Di sini Mizuka mau kasih tau tim mana saja yang ada di Akatsuki. Yang pertama tim Itachi: Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto. Sasori: Sai, Sakura, dan Gaara. Hidan: Shikamaru, Temari, dan Chouji. Deidara: Kiba, Ino, dan Shino. Konan: Neji, Tenten, dan Lee. Ehehe… Setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik Mizuka kasih tau saja anggota-anggotanya. Ini juga bonus sebagai permintaan maaf Mizuka karena salah nge-post chapternya. Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah me-review dan memberitahu kesalahan yang ada dan memberikan saran. Semuanya sangat bermanfaat untuk Mizuka. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mampir ke sini, kapan-kapan main lagi ya (?). Tinggalkan **Review** bagi yang ingin memberikan komen serta saran untuk Mizuka. ^^ Kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya… Jaa ne…


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing : NaruHina *harus!* slight NaruSaku and SasuHina**

**Inspirated by : NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from here. ^^ **

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By : Mizuka**

**#Chap 5: Naruto's First Mistake#**

**Chapter Sebelumnya: **

"Pesanan meja nomor 13 sudah belum?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata sambil memasuki dapur.

"Ah iya, ini."

Hinata menaruh dua porsi ramen rasa asin, seporsi takoyaki, dan tiga gelas teh hijau yang masih menguap pada nampan kayu yang dibawa Sakura tadi. Sakura menunggu Hinata selesai menyusunnya sambil menatap Jiraiya dan Sai yang terdiam. "Hinata-chan, ada apa ini?"

Hinata menengok lalu memberikan nampan yang sudah terisi penuh. "Diskusi mungkin? Entahlah."

"TIDIT! TIDIT! TIDIT!"

"TIDIT! TIDIT! TIDIT!"

Semuanya tersentak karena alarm handphone yang nyaring terdengar dari handphone Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, dan Deidara. Dari luar dapur juga terdengar alarm. "Pintu dunia roh… terbuka kembali," gumam Hinata.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Konan, kau tetap di sini dengan Tenten dan Naruto. Biar aku dan lainnya yang ke sana!" Deidara memberikan arahan pada Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Jiraiya, dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Hei! Kenapa aku tetap di sini bersama Konan-san dan Tenten!" protes Naruto.

Terdengar pula geraman dari Kyuubi begitu tahu majikannya tidak diijinkan untuk ikut. Jika Naruto tidak ikut, tentu saja ia juga tidak.

"Kau masih belum bisa ikut karena kau harus belajar mengendalikan cakramu lebih dari jurus kekkai," ujar Deidara.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak membawa pedang 'kan?" timpal Hinata sebelum pergi.

Sai memandang Naruto sesaat sebelum pergi mengikuti Hinata. "Kau itu masih lemah. Jika kau nekat untuk ikut, kau akan menyusahkan kami semua," ujar Sai dan itu membuat Naruto emosi.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanya Konan datar ketika melihat Naruto ingin berlari mengejar.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja di sini, sementara timku berjuang melawan siluman dan musuh itu! Izinkan aku ikut, Konan-san!" ujar Naruto memaksa sambil menatap serius Konan.

"Tidak!" Ketegasan Konan terpancar dari satu kata tersebut.

"Kumohon!"

"Jangan berani-berani menentang keputusanku, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto yang mulai kesal pun membalikkan badannya. Kyuubi sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti Naruto keluar dapur namun masih dalam mode chibi #kecil#. "Jika kau berani keluar dari dapur, aku takkan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu," ancam Konan. Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, hatinya ingin sekali menyusul dan membantu walaupun dengan tangan kosong atau hanya sekedar jurus kekkai.

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" Konan tersentak dengan seruan Naruto.

"Ayo cepat susul mereka, bocah!" suruh Kyuubi tak sabaran pada Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau hanya akan menyusahkan mereka!" teriak Konan pada Naruto yang sudah berlari keluar dari dapur setelah membuang celemek ke sembarang tempat. Konan membuat sebuah segel untuk menghentikan Naruto, namun terlambat. Sosok Naruto sudah menghilang bersama Kyuubi setelah samar-samar terdengar kata 'kekka' terucap dari mulut Naruto.

"Kuso!" Konan tak tinggal diam, ia langsung memencet tombol handphone-nya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Ino-chan! Cepat ke kedai sekarang! Aku butuh bantuan, tolong hubungi Temari juga dan timmu untuk membantu Deidara!" Terdengar suara protes dari lawan bicaranya, Ino.

"Baka! Di saat genting seperti ini, kau malah memikirkan soal belanja!"

Terdengar suara protes lagi dari Ino, namun disela lagi oleh Konan.

"Aku tak mau tau! Kau harus ke sini sekarang!" Konan pun memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi dengan Ino.

"Maaf, Nona! Mana pesananku?" tanya seorang pengunjung di meja nomor 5.

"A-ah! Iya, sebentar!" jawab Konan dengan kelabakan.

^^ TRoHHia ^^

"Sial!" geram Naruto setelah menaiki tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah berukuran 6x lipat dari tubuh chibi-nya.

"Keh! Bicah mayat itu sok kuat!" ejek Kyuubi ketika mengingat perkataan Sai tadi. Ia terus berlari sambil mencium aroma yang Kyuubi yakini adalah aroma orang-orang yang baru saja ia temui di kedai. "Gawat! Mereka berpencar, bocah." Seketika itu pun Kyuubi berhenti di suatu gang yang luasnya tak seberapa.

Naruto menggigit ibu jari kanannya di atas punggung Kyuubi yang sangat lebat dengan bulunya berwarna merah darah. "Cari aroma yang paling dekat dengan posisi kita," suruh Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Kita ke tempat Hinata dan Jiraiya berada."

Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berlari masuk ke sebuah komplek yang sangat taka sing bagi Naruto, ia merasa seperti pernah ke komplek itu sebelumnya. Entah kapan, ia lupa. Tapi ada yang aneh, di komplek tersebut sama sekali terlihat seperti tak ditempati manusia. Kusam, berdebu, dan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba di ujung pintu dan jendelanya.

"Berhenti!" suruh Naruto ketika menyadari adanya kejanggalan di komplek tersebut. Naruto pun turun dari tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengendus aroma sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau yakin mereka ke sini, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Mana mungkin aku salah, bocah! Jelas-jelas hidungku ini sensitif dengan bau entah apapun itu," bantah Kyuubi.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan bocah," ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ck, terserah."

"Lalu… kenapa kita ada di sini? Setauku, tak mungkin ada di komplek sesepi dan sekusam ini," heran Naruto. Kakinya yang panjang berjalan pelan ke depan, mencoba melihat satu-persatu rumah yang berjejer ke samping. Kyuubi juga ikut berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto sambil menatap rumah yang berjejer menghadapa ke kebalikan dari rumah yang dilihat Naruto. Mata sapphire Naruto menyipit tatkala matanya melihat sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional tanpa pagar di ujung gang itu.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab, ia tak bergeming dari posisinya yang berdiri kaku sambil memandang ke depan. Tatapannya kosong, tak seperti biasanya. Kyuubi yang penasaran, mengkuti arah mata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang kira-kira masih berumur 5 tahun keluar dari rumah tersebut sambil menunduk.

Kyuubi menyadari ada aroma asing di sekitarnya langsung dalam posisi siaga. Sementara Naruto masih menatap si gadis kecil.

"Grrr!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Naruto sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran lelaki bersama beberapa siluman hiu transparan di samping lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggeram dengan ganasnya ketika lelaki berwajah hiu (?) dan berkulit biru laut menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Grrr! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah!" bentak Kyuubi seraya menengok ke arah Naruto.

Namun bukannya menyahut, ia malah berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil yang kini tengah bermain dengan sebuah tongkat kecil bersama seekor anjing kecil berwarna jingga di sampingnya.

"Oi, bocah! Apa ya-."

"Percuma! Dia sudah terpengaruh jurusku."

Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong oleh lelaki yang saat itu sudah berada kurang lebih dua meter di depan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang kaget, reflek memundurkan kaki depan dan belakang bagian kanannya satu langkah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan bocah itu, hah!" Lelaki yang diketahui bernama **Kisame **itu tertawa mengejek. "Keh! Tak ada yang lucu, sialan!" seru Kyuubi kesal.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang kubayangkan, apalagi majikanmu. Kalau seperti ini, aku takkan susah-susah membawa semua pasukanku ke tempat ini hanya untuk membawamu pergi," ujar Kisame.

Kyuubi menatap heran pakaian yang dipakai Kisame. Kisame memakai jubah yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki dengan lengan yang kiri tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Sementara yang kanan berlengan panjang dengan sedikit robekan di beberapa tempat. Kyuub yakin, ia pernah melihat symbol awan merah di jubah hitam Kisame. Tapi dimana? Ia sama sekali tak ingat dan sama sekali tak mau mengingatnya. #Author: dasar! Kyuubi, ckckck.# #Kyuubi: diam kau, author sialan!# #Author tepar di bom Kyuubi#

"Serang rubah itu, juga manusia di belakangnya," peritah Kisame. Siluman-siluman yang dibawa Kisame langsung menyerbu Kyuubi dengan ganasnya. Kyuubi maju dan melawan satu-satu siluman tersebut. Taring di depan Kyuubi berhasil mengoyak leher dari siluman hiu sampai siluman tersebut mati lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Siluman hiu lainny datang lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

'_Sebenarnya __ada__ berapa sih__ jumlahnya!__' _kesal Kyuubi sambil mencakar hiu yang ada di belakangnya dengan cakar kaki kanan bagian belakangnya.

Mata merah dengan pupil hitam namun tajam milik Kyuubi menatap Kisame. Tapi sosok Kisame tak ada di tempatnya. Sontak Kyuubi langsung menengok ke belakang dan benar saja! Kisame menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto-nya sendiri tak menyadari hal itu, ia masih menatap gadis berambut biru tua berbalutkan kimono berwarna lavender yang tengah tertawa kecil bersama si anjing, seolah-olah ia tengah dihipnotis #Author: emang dia lagi dihipnotis tau!# #Author ditimpuk kamus bahasa Sunda karena ngeganggu lagi#

"Sadarlah, bo-! Aaakh!"

Kyuubi diserang hiu, hiu transparan tersebut berhasil menggigit leher Kyuubi. Beberapa hiu lainnya langsung mengerubungi Kyuubi yang sempat lengah tadi.

"Traang! Sraakkk!"

"Jurus semburan air!" #Author: jadi sweatdrop sendiri bacanya#

Hinata yang baru datang di tempat kejadian pertarungan langsung menahan pedang Kisame. Kemudian bergerak mundur karena kekuatan Kisame terlalu besar. Chiu juga baru datang langsung menyemburkan air dari mulutnya untuk membantu melepaskan Kyuubi dari hiu-hiu kelaparan tersebut.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, kouhai #junior#." Kisame tersenyum licik sambil terus mendorong maju dengan pedang yang besarnya setinggi dada Kisame dan lebarnya pun hampir menyamai lebar tubuh sang pemilik.

Sementara Hinata, walaupun dalam kelelahan ia harus mengalahkan Kisame, mantan anggota Akatsuki. Yang lebih jelasnya lagi, yaitu pengkhianat besar Akatsuki karena Kisame selalu membocorkan rahasia Akatsuki pada musuh. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga mencuri pedang terlarang yang seharusnya tak boleh dipakai siapapun juga tanpa terkecuali anggota Akatsuki itu sendiri.

Hinata berdecih, "jangan sebut aku 'kouhai-mu'! Sampai kapan pun juga, aku takkan pernah menganggap pengkhianat sepertimu jadi senior-ku!"

Kisame melompat mundur ketika dirasakannya Hinata mencoba menekannya untuk mundur. "Dasar tak sopan!" Kisame mulai siap siaga untuk menyerang kembali dengan menaruh pedangnya di depan tubuhnya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto yang baru sadar tersadar dari hipnotisnya Kisame lagsung menengok ke belakang. Mata sapphire-nya berubah terang kembali. "Kyuubi!" Naruto berlari ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang terduduk dengan lemasnya di belakang Chiu, napas Kyuubi juga terengah-engah. Chiu sendiri masih berusaha menjaga jarak dirinya dan Kyuubi dengan para siluman berbentuk hiu yang bisa menyerang Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba.

"AAAKH!"

"Kyuubi!" Chiu kaget saat melirik Kyuubi di belakangnya tengah merintih kesakitan dengan kaki kanan bagian depan memegang bekas gigitan hiu yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Kyuubi terkena racun!" seru Hinata memberitahu Chiu dan Naruto tanpa merubah posisi siaganya.

"Terlambat! Racun dari hiu-hiuku sudah masuk ke tubuh rubah itu dan dalam hitungan jam bahkan menit, racun itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya," ujar Kisame dengan santainya sambil menaruh pedangnya di bahu kanannya dengan posisi terbalik sehingga sisi yang tajam berada di atas. #Author: kalau di bawah, sama aja bunuh diri dong!# #Author dilemaparin batok kelapa#

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang dengan cepatnya berlari menuju Kisame tanpa membawa senjata sama sekali. "Naruto-san! Jangan ke sana!" Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menghalangi Naruto namun ia sendiri dihalau siluman hiu milik Kisame yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, seolah-olah tak mengijinkan Hinata untuk ikut campur. "Sial!" umpat Hinata sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dari gigitan hiu.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja melihat spiritku kesakitan seperti itu!"

Naruto meninju pip kanan Kisame namun Kisame mengelak dengan mudahnya. Naruto berusaha berkali-kali untuk meninju wajah Kisame, tetap saja tak mengenai wajah Kisame.

"Kau takkan bisa mengenaiku, bocah!" Kisame dengan cepat sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan ingin menghunuskan pedangnya ke punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar akan keberadaan Kisame langsung menendang pedang Kisame dengan kaki kanannya sambil memutar badannya. Dan karena itulah, Kisame terpaksa mundur dan membuat jarak. Naruto bersiap dengan mode karate. Tatapannya tajam tertuju pada Kisame.

"HYAAT!"

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Kisame, begitu pun sebaliknya. Saat jaraknya cukup dekat, Naruto menyelengkat kaki kiri Kisame yang masih mode berlari dengan kaki kanan. Namun sebelum kena, Kisame sudah melompati Naruto.

"Mati kau!" seru Kisame dari atas Naruto dengan menghadapkan sisi yang tajam ke kepala Naruto.

"Trang! Srakk!"

Hinata yang baru saja mengalahkan semua hiu bergegas menahan pedang Kisame sehingga Kisame terpaksa mundur beberapa meter dan Hinata sendiri sudah berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di depan Naruto.

"Ternyata, kau masih sama seperti dulu," ejek Kisame.

Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Aku takkan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya di sini dan sebelum kau membawa bocah ini, langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Membawaku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Itu tujuan mereka sebenarnya kemari," ujar Hinata sambil melirik ke belakang. Kemudian mata amethyst-nya kembali tertuju pada Kisame. "Mereka sengaja membuat kami berpencar dan menjebakmu datang ke sini karena mereka tahu, kau takkan diam saj di markas.

"Temanmu memang bodoh," ejek Kisame lagi. "Pemikiranmu cukup tepat namun ada satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu. Kami datang ke sini bukan hanya ingin membawa bocah itu, tapi juga ingin membunuhmu!" Kisame menyerang Hinata dengan gerakan cepat. Tentu saja Hinata yang masih terkejut akan ucapannya belum siap sepenuhnya dan hanya bisa menahan semampunya saja. Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam tak berkutik di belakang Hinata. #Author: yah, gimana sih Naruto…# #Naruto: baka! Kau yang buat aku diam tak bergerak karena ceritamu!# #Author dirasengan Naruto sampe tepar#

Keadaan Hinata semakin terdesak, belum lagi cakranya yang sudah menipis karena terpakai saat melawan hiu-hiu tadi. Tanpa disadari Hinata, ujung pedang Kisame mengena perut bawah bagian kanannya. #Author: kalau nggak salah, ntu tempat letaknya ginjal#

Kisame tersenyum licik begitu tahu pedangnya berhasil mengenai Hinata. "Skak mat, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kurang ajar!" geram Hinata. Darah merembas ke pakaian putih kokinya. Rasa nyeri mulai dirasakan Hinata tatkala Kisame menarik paksa pedangnya. Hinata ambruk dengan posisi berlutut, tangan kirinya memegangi luka tusukan tersebut.

Sementara Kisame sudah bergerak mundur. "Untuk saat ini, kubiarkan kalian di sini. Tapi ingat satu hal, suatu saat nanti aku akan datang lagi," ujar Kisame memperingati. Kisame pun menghilang terbawa angin.

Hinata masih menahan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang ditancapkannya di tanah berumput untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidakambruk mengenai tanah. Darah segar terus menetes dari luka yang terbuka tersebut ke rumput. _'__Nyut!__' _Hinata ambruk seketika karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto tersentak melihat Hinata ambruk, ia pun langsung menahan tubuh Hinata sebelum terbentur ke permukaan tanah. "HINATA!" Namun Hinata tak bergeming, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"HIME-SAMA!"

"Dasar… g-gadis bo-bodoh…."

"Kyuubi!"

**To Be Continued**

Mizuka hadir lagi dengan chap terbaru! Gimana? Gimana? Seru nggak adegan pertarungannya? Basi ya?

**Naruto**: kalau pertarungan kaya gitu sih, mang dah basi.

**Mizuka**: huh! Naruto jahat! #nangis lebay di pojokan# oke! Memang Mizuka ngerasa kaya gitu. Habis, Mizuka nggak terlalu paham soal pertempuran tapi nekat aja buatnya. Ehehe… harap dimaklumi saja ya kalau basi. Kukira nggak ada yang mau review lagi fic Mizuka ini saat nge-post, tapi syukur-syukur ada yang nge-review. Mizuka seneng karena bagi Mizuka, review itu sangat berarti.

**Hinata**: mau nge-bales review-nya nggak, Mizu-chan?"

**Mizuka**: tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Yang pertama untuk** Patto-san**. arigatou udah bilang fanfic Mizuka lumayan. soal review, sebenarnya ini fanfic pernah di publish tapi mizuka hapus karena salah nge-post-ing chap-nya dan di situ udah lebih dari review yang sekarang Mizuka dapat. mizuka nggak pernah dapat PM. ehehe... yang kedua untuk** Wulan-Chan**, makasih udah di bilang keren. ehehe...

**Naruto**: kebanyakan cengengesannya ni Author.

**Mizuka**: yeee... mang kenapa? lagi seneng nih.

**Naruto**: yaaahhh, selamat bersenang-senang aja ya?

**Mizuka**: emm! lanjut kita jawab balesan review nya! ini udah di update chap nya **Wulan-Chan**. dan untuk** Brian123**, ini udah di update. baiklah, karena waktunya sudah hampir habis, silahkan Hinata-chan yang ngucapin kata-kata terakhir untuk chap 5.

**Hinata**: o-oke deh. terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca fic Mizu-chan. maaf jika ada salah-salah kata di fic ini. review please...


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing : NaruHina *harus!* slight NaruSaku and SasuHina**

**Inspirated by : NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from here. ^^ **

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By : Mizuka**

**#Chap 6: Promise#**

Sumarry: Hiashi tau rahasia putri sulungnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Gara-gara itu, Hinata tidak diijinkan lagi untuk berurusan dengan Akatsuki. "Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh ikut dengan mereka semua! Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, Tou-san tidak akan tinggal diam!" Chap 6 updated! RnR please. ^_^

**Chapter Sebelumnya: **

Hinata masih menahan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang ditancapkannya di tanah berumput untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidakambruk mengenai tanah. Darah segar terus menetes dari luka yang terbuka tersebut ke rumput. _'__Nyut!__' _Hinata ambruk seketika karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto tersentak melihat Hinata ambruk, ia pun langsung menahan tubuh Hinata sebelum terbentur ke permukaan tanah. "HINATA!" Namun Hinata tak bergeming, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"HIME-SAMA!"

"Dasar… g-gadis bo-bodoh…."

"Kyuubi!"

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Putih. Kata itu langsung tertancap jelas di benak seorang gadis yang kini tengah berbaring dengan lemasnya di kasur yang hanya muat satu orang saja. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinar lampu yang baru terangnya bukan main. _'__Dimana__ ini?__' _tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia gerakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya, gadis itu memekik pelan karena dirasakannya perih di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menengok lalu tersenyum pada seorang yang memanggil namanya tadi. "Sebenarnya aku dimana, Neji-nii?"

"Di rumah sakit. Hmm, kau bangun lebih cepat dari yang ditentukan dokter," ujar Neji sambil berjalan menuju tempat Hinata. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat berantakan dan pucat. Tangan kekar Neji menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata, bermaksud untuk menidurkan Hinata. "Jangan banyak bergerak, kau baru saja dioperasi sejam yang lalu."

"Sendirian, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata.

Neji menunjuk pintu yang berada di belakangnya. "Di luar ada Jiraiya-sama, Deidara-senpai, Sasuke, dan… Naruto."

"Apa Naruto-san terluka?" Hinata bertanya kembali dengan nada datar.

"Bukan Naruto, tapi spiritnya yang terluka karena racun dari pengkhianat sialan itu masuk ke tubuhnya dan sekarang Sakura dan Ino tengah mengobatinya," ujar Neji.

Hinata menghela napas.

"Apa lukamu terasa sakit?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Mata amethyst-nya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Chiu…," panggil Hinata dengan nada lemah kepada spirit mungil miliknya yang ada di luar kamar. Hinata tahu karena ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Chiu.

"Ckleeek."

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke bersama Baron dan Chiu di belakangnya. Kepala Sasuke menengok ke samping kiri sebelum masuk. "Ayo, kau juga masuk," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Hime-sama, daijoubu ka?"

Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Aku ini kuat, kau tau itu 'kan?"

Chiu terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dasar! Kalau kuat tak mungkin ke sini," ujar Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata dan Neji yang masih dengan setia berdiri di samping kanan Hinata. Sasuke berlari kecil begitu melihat Hinata memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Mata onyx-nya lalu menatap mata amethyst Hinata yang tak tertuju padanya melainkan tertuju pada sepasang mata lainnya yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan di belakang Sasuke. "Kemari kau, Dobe. Jangan berdiri seperti orang gila di sana terus."

Pria berambut blonde itu menghampiri ketiga manusia itu dan mengambil alih posisi Sasuke yang tadi berada di samping kiri Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu, Neji berjalan melewati Naruto dengan muka datar.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Neji begitu sampai di ambang pintu.

"Hn," jawab Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kau… sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap mata sapphire Naruto sebelum tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku ini kuat."

Naruto menunduk, mata sapphire-nya yang sayu menatap darah yang sempat menetes ke baju seragamnya. "Jangan menunduk seperti itu. Terlihat aneh jadinya." Naruto nengok ke samping ke arah Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang dengan Baron di bahu kanannya.

"Maaf, Hinata."

Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Lama kedua insan itu beradu pandang, Naruto pun kembali menunduk. "Tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, ini su-."

"Tetap saja! Ini semua gara-gara aku. Kalau saja aku tak ikut menyusul kalian pasti kau takkan seperti ini, Hinata." Naruto berucap setelah memotong omongan Hinata.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku-."

Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong. "Ini semua salahku!"

"Naruto-san!"

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi korban."

"Naruto-san," panggil Hinata lagi. Namun Naruto tetap saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke, Baron, dan Chiu hanya menatap kedua sejoli di depannya.

"Aku tau, aku hanya menyusahkanmu tapi aku hanya ingin-."

"NARUTO-SAN!" Panggilan Hinata yang kerasnya sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan itu mampu membuat membuat Naruto bungkam mulut. Mata amethyst Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang semakin pucat. Hinata menghela napas lewat mulut.

"Naruto-san, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah sering tertusuk pedang bahkan pernah tertembak, tapi lihat. Sampai sekarang aku masih hidup. Jadi, jangan sa-."

"Cklek! Braakk!"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata terpotong. #Author: sabar, sabar aja, Hinata-chan# Hinata memandang horror ke pintu yang terbuka sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi!" tanya Pein, ketua Akatsuki yang ternyata sudah memotong ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Pein. Ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat pembagian sembako," ujar Itachi kalem sambil berjalan di belakang Pein. Semuanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Itachi, termasuk Pein.

"Memalukan," gumam Sasuke sambil sweatdrop.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya luka tusuk di sini," ujar Hinata seraya nunjuk ke luka yang didapatnya dari Kisame.

"Syukurlah, lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau ada penyerangan?" tanya Pein entah pada siapa.

"Memang kau tak merasakannya?" kaget Sasuke.

Pein menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah serius.

"Ini aneh," gumam Hinata. _'__Nyut!__' _Hinata meringis pelan ketika dirasakannya rasa perih di lukannya. Hinata bersyukur karena tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mata amethyst yang kini sedikit layu menatap tempat Naruto berdiri, namun pemuda si pemilik sepasang sapphire itu tak ada di sana. _'__Kemana__ Naruto-san?__'_

'_Kulihat __tadi __Naruto__ berjalan__ keluar__ sambil__ menunduk,__' _ujar Chiu dalam hati.

'_Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!'_

'_Maaf.'_

Di lain tempat tepatnya di halaman depan rumah sakit Konoha pusat. Naruto, pemuda bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze itu tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman bunga. Kepalanya masih menunduk, ia masih merasa bersalah pada Hinata, teman setimnya itu.

Andaikan Naruto tahu kalau seperti ini jadinya, ia akan menuruti perintah Konan dan tidak menyusul Hinata. Penyesalan memang datang terakhir, bukan?

"Cih! Kau memang bodoh, Naruto!" makinya.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Naruto-san." Naruto menengok ke samping kanan dan terlihat gadis berambut merah marun, Sakura bersama gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, Ino.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di sini?" tanya Ino.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang bahu kanan si pemuda bungsu Namikaze. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, Namikaze. Hinata pasti bilang begitu juga 'kan?" Ino menjauhkan tangannya. "Aku harus bergegas menemui sepupuku yang bawel itu. Kutinggal duluan ya!"

Setelah Ino pergi, baik Naruto maupun Sakura saling diam. Sesekali mata emerald milik Sakura melirik ke Naruto. Namun yang didapat hanya mata sapphire yang kosong.

"Bagaimana… dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura diam sebentar. "Kyuubi sedang istirahat dan dirawat Marun."

"Sou ka… #Begitu ya…# Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Aku akan menjenguknya jika kau ikut ke sana juga."

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar."

"Kalau gitu, aku juga sama," ujar Sakura santai. Sakura melirik lagi dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah herannya. Sakura tertawa pelan dibuatnya. Tentu saja Naruto tambaha heran. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!" seru Sakura.

"Aku hanya bingung denganmu," aku Naruto.

Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Sudah sana, jenguk Hinata!" usir Naruto.

"Bletak!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kau mengusirku, heh! Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku akan menjenguknya jika kau ikut ke sana juga," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Tanpa minta persetujuan dari Naruto, gadis itu menarik paksa tangan tan milik Namikaze bungsu untuk masuk bersamanya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"T-Tou-san…."

"Kenapa 'dia' ada di sini?" tanya Hiashi datar sambil menatap tajam ke arah Pein yang ada di samping Itachi. Sementara Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping kanan kasur Hinata.

Hinata diam tak menjawab karena masih syok.

"Jawab Hinata!" perintah Hiashi.

"Mereka hanya menjengukku, apa itu salah?" tanya Hinata balik.

Hiashi menatap anak sulungnya untuk mencari kejujuran dari mata amethyst Hinata. Jujur. Hinata berbicara tanpa ada kebohongan yang ditutup-tutupinya. Hiashi bertanya lagi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

"Aku sering ke kedainya," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Dia jadi pelanggan tetap kami," timpal Deidara yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Ino dan Jiraiya di belakangnya.

"Aku tak meminta jawabanmu, bocah!"

Hinata cukup terkesiap dengan bentakan Hiashi yang tertuju pada sepupu Ino itu. Dilihatnya Deidara, Ino, dan Jiraiya yang juga kaget. "Sudahlah, Tou-san. Tak usah membentak seperti itu! Tak enak didengar pasien lain."

"Benarkah kau buka salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Hiashi ketus tanpa mengindahkan perkataan putri sulungnya.

"Apa maksud, Tou-san?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hinata!" bentak Hiashi.

Mata amethyst Hinata membulat ketika melihat kalung bermata ruby dengan tali berwarna hitam yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah tanda seorang anggota Akatsuki. Semua yang ada di sana juga terkejut melihat kalung itu dipegang Hiashi yang notabene sangat tidak suka keluarganya berurusan dengan Akatsuki.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai dengan Sakura di depan ruang rawat Hinata tersentak begitu mendengar bentakan Hiashi. "Siapa orag itu?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Dia… ayah Hinata," lirih Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Ino menunduk. "Dia tau Hinata masuk Akatsuki."

"Benar 'kan, kau masuk Akatsuki?" tanya Hiashi datar.

Hinata diam lalu menatap tajam pada sang ayah. "Iya. Aku masuk organisasi Akatsuki. Tou-san juga pasti tau setelah menemukan kalung itu di meja," ujar Hinata dingin. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya yang teledor karena menaruhnya di atas meja TV yang sekaligus jadi meja tamu.

'_Hime-sama, __bagaimana__ ini?__' _tanya Chiu panik.

'_Tenanglah,__ Chiu!__' _ujar Hinata dalam hati tanpa berpaling dari Hiashi.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membohongi ayahmu ini?"

"Sejak Kaa-san meninggal, tiga tahun lalu." Hinata menjawab dengan tenang. "Jadi karena kau masuk Akatsuki ini, kau bersih keras untuk pindah ke apartemen?" Hinata menghela napas lalu tersenyum tipis sekali sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali sepasang mata sapphire yang terus saja memperhatikannya dari luar ruangan. "Iya, Tou-san. Apa salah kalau aku masuk Akatsuki?"

Naruto memandangi gadis di depannya dengan mata sendu. Mata sapphire-nya membelalak sedikit. Melihat gadis itu, Hinata sedikit meringis sambil memegangi lukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa! Ibumu meninggal karena mereka, Hinata! Dan sekarang kau malah menjadi salah satu dari mereka!" bentak Hiashi lagi.

'_Ibu__ Hinata?__' _kaget Naruto dalam hati.

"Tou-san salah! Kaa-san meninggal bukan karena mereka, tapi-."

"Tapi apa!" Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata. "Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh ikut dengan mereka semua! Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, Tou-san tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan untuk kalian!" Hiashi menatap satu persatu anggota Akatsuki dengan tajam, kecuali putrinya. "Jangan pernah mendekati bahkan merekrut putriku lagi untuk masuk ke organisasi kalian!"

"Saya keberatan, Tuan Hiashi."

Semua pasang mata menatap ketua Akatsuki, Pein Namikaze. Pemuda yang baru berumur 20 tahunan itu maju beberapa langkah lalu berkata dengan nada serius. "Saya keberatan jika Tuan memaksa Hinata keluar dari organisasi kami. Bagaimanapun juga itu hak Hinata."

"Aku tak meminta pendapatmu, Namikaze," ketus Hiashi.

"Tapi saya berhak berpendapat, karena ini menyangkut organisasi serta anggota Akatsukin," balas Pein dengan formalnya.

Hiashi berdecak pelan. Gara-gara kau dan organisasimu itu, putriku jadi susah diatur. Kalian semua pengaruh buruk bagi-."

"Tou-san!" bentak Hinata sambil memotong ucapan Hiashi. Mata amethyst-nya menatap tajam pada sang ayah (lagi?). tangan kanannya memegang luka jahitannya yang terkadang terasa sakit seperti saat ia membentak Hiashi. #Author: ooouu… karma mungkin…# #plak!# "Tou-san… tak berhak bicara seperti itu! Mereka…," Hinata menahan sakitnya lalu berbicara kembali. "Mereka… tidak berpengaruh buruk padaku, ini semua aku y-yang mau, Tou-san."

Naruto yang melihat Hinata bersih keras membela Akatsuki itu menjadi miris. Samar-samar ia melihat bendungan air mata di sudut mata Hinata. "Hinata!" teriak Naruto ketika Hinata tak sadarkan diri. #Author: ngomong pingsan aja ribet banget yua?# #Author dilemparin sepatu#

Luka tusukan yang didapatnya dari pertempurannya dengan Kisame kini mengeluarkan darah. Hinata-nya sendiri kembali pingsan dan Sasuke menahannya agar tidak terbentur langsung dengan kasur. semuanya panik seketika sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"BODOH!" maki seorang lelaki setengah wanita (?) kepada tiga orang baawahannya yang kini sedang di hadapannya. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di kursi bagaikan seorang raja.

"Maafkan saya, **Orochimaru**-sama," pinta lelaki berwajah hiu, Kisame.

"Lalu sekarang, apa dia masih hidup?"

"Saya pastikan dia masih hidup, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Kisame.

"Bagus!" Orochimaru tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Lidahnya yang panjang bagaikan lidah ular keluar dari mulutnya dan tak lama kemudian masuk kembali. "Kita harus dapatkan 'itu' agar rencana yang sudah kita buat tidak sia-sia. Jadi kuminta pada kalian untuk terus mengawasi gadis Hyuuga itu sampai waktunya tiba," ujarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dengan bocah Namikaze itu?" tanya lelaki bercadar dengan mata hijau, **Kakuzu**.

"Dia sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan rencana kita lagi."

"Bukankah Orochimaru-sama pernah bilang, kalau dia ancama terbesar kita?" tanya lelaki lainnya berwajah hitam putih, **Zetsu**.

Orochimaru tersenyum licik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Tuan rencanakan sekarang?" tanya asistennya yang kini berada di samping kirinya, **Kabuto**.

"Sekarang bukan bocah itu yang kita utamakan, tapi mutiara yang dimiliki Hinata Hyuuga demi lancarnya rencana yang sudah dibuat sejak awal." Lalu Orochimaru tertawa iblis setelah menyeringai. Kisame, Kakuzu, Kabuto, dan Zetsu hanya menyeringai.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Tiga hari kemudian setelah penyerangan..

"Aku ingin keluar dari Akatsuki!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto!" tanya Pein, sang kakak pada si adik atas pernyataannya barusan.

"Sudah tiga hari ini, aku memikirkannya dan sudah kuputuskan untuk keluar," ujar Naruto serius. "Aku nggak mau menyusahkanmu juga semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Kau tau 'kan, gara-gara aku Hinata terluka dan gara-gara aku juga dia dipaksa keluar dari Akatsuki." Naruto menyela ucapan Pein, bahkan sebelum Pein berbicara. " Tolong, segel Kyuubi," lirih Naruto.

"Aku tak mau disegel lagi!" protes Kyuubi.

"Dan aku juga tidak setuju kau keluar," timpal Pein.

"Apa hanya karena itu kau ingin keluar?" tanya Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa panjang yang terletak di samping pintu besi. Itachi menatap tajam pada Naruto ketika Naruto mengangguk

"Aku… ingin bertanggung jawab, jika Hinata keluar aku ju-."

"BRAKK!"

"Kata siapa aku akan keluar!"

Naruto, Pein, Itachi, dan Kyuubi terperanjat kaget begitu melihat Hinata-lah yang mendobrak pinu dengan paksa. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan gadis Hyuuga sulung yang satu ini, bagaimana bisa ia ke sini setelah Hiashi mengetahui rahasianya?

"Hinata, b-bagaimana bisa-."

"Hal itu tidak penting!" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto setelah memotong ucapan Itachi. "Atas dasar apa kau berbuat egois seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mendesis. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bermata sapphire itu.

"Tanggung jawab."

"Begitukah selama ini kau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sebelum menjawab. "Kau lari dari masalah sebelum masalah itu selesai." Hinata diam sebentar, lalu berbicara kembali. "Kalian harus tau, terutama kau, Naruto-san. Aku takkan pernah keluar dari Akatsuki. Sekarang mungkin aku tak bisa tugas karena ya… kalian taulah… Jadi, anggap saja aku sedang cuti."

"Kau bilang, 'takkan pernah keluar dari Akatsuki'? Lalu bagaimana caranya dapat izin dari ayahmu untuk masuk kembali?" tany Naruto pelan.

"Makanya itu! Bantu Hime-sama sebagai tanggung jawabmu!"

"Benar, Naruto. Kau harus bantu Hinata sebagai pertanggungjawabanmu," timpal Itachi sebagai ketua tim, menyetujui ucapan Chiu yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Bukan!" Semuanya menatap Naruto termasuk Hinata lewat ujung matanya. "Bukan… karena itu saja. Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tak mau menyusahkan kalian lagi. Andaikan saja aku menolak untuk bergabung sejak awal…," lirih Naruto. Naruto mencari sesuatu di lehernya yang ternyata kalung bermata ruby lalu melepaskannya. Ia maju selangkah untuk menaruh kalung tersebut di meja Pein. Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan mengkah. Ketika ia sejajar dengan posisi Hinata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya bicara lirih pada gadis pemilik iris amethyst itu, "maaf."

"Pengecut!" ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menunduk lalu berjalan kembali.

"Aku benci orang pengecut. Kau tau, hanya orang pengecut saja yang lari dari masalah. Satu lagi yang perlu kau tau, kepercayaanku padamu sudah tak ada. Aku takkan mempercayai orang pengecut sepertimu!"

"Ayo, Chiu!"

"Hai, Hime-sama!"

"Brakk!" Hinata membanting pintu dengan kerasnya. Pein dan Itachi hanya menghela napas. Mereka maklumi tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu. Hinata sedang marah, jadi ya… begitulah.

Sejak pengunduran Naruto dan keluarnya Hinata untuk sementara waktu, semuanya jadi tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Hubungan keduanya juga semakin menjauh. Mereka sama-sama mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Jika Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata, Hinata pura-pura tak melihat. Begitu pun sebaliknya, seolah-olah tidak mengenal. Walaupun sejak awal bertemu, Hinata dan Naruto tidak sedekat yang dipikirkan orang-orang, tapi setidaknya tidak separah ini.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Sudah seminggu lebih hidup gadis sulung Hyuuga terkekang kebebasannya. Kemanapun ia pergi, selalu ada dua pria gagah dan kekar di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah bodyguard suruhan dari sang ayah, Hiashi. Seperti sekarang, saat ia tengah memasuki sekolah KHS.

"Kalian! Cukup sampai sini saja!" perintah Hinata sambil nunjuk kedua bodyguard-nya.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata-sama. Kami di-."

"Cukup! Aku pusing mendengarnya!"

"Lebih baik Hinata-sama di rumah saja jika pusing," saran bodyguard yang memakai topi dan disetujui pula oleh bodyguard berkepala gundul di sebelahnya.

"Bletak!"

"Aw!" seru kedua bodyguard Hinata setelah sang majikan memukul kepalanya dengan payung yang dibawa Hinata sedari tadi.

"Dasar, bodyguard bodoh!"

"Hi-Hime-sama, maafkan kami!"

Ketiga manusia itu pun memasuki halaman KHS yang sudah terlihat penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang baru saja sampai. Beberapa gadis yang melihat Hinata tertawa mengejek. Hinata sabar-sabar saja menghadapinya.

"Kasihan, Hime-sama…," ujar Chiu dari belakang Ino dan Aorin.

Ino hampir saja terjungkal ke depan karena pegangannya dari tembok terpelas saking kagetnya, kalau saja Tenten tak menahannya dari belakang. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" sembur Ino pada Chiu.

"Aku sudah tau sejak awal, Nona Ino," ujar Chiu santai.

"Sudahlah Ino. Ayo ke kelas!" ujar Tenten sambil menyeret Ino yang ingin memukul Chiu. "Aku ke kelas duluan!" seru Tenten pada Pou, beruang coklat mode chibi yang merupakan spiritnya. Pou mengangguk di sebelah Aorin yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut Hinata?" tanya Pou.

"Kau juga kenapa tidak ikut dengan Tenten?" tanya balik Chiu.

Keduanya hening seketika sambil memandang satu sama lain.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

30 menit… #plak!#

"Bletak!" Aorin memukul keduanya dengan cukup keras di bagian kepala. Bahkan baik Chiu maupun Pou sama-sama terjungkal ke depan. "Kalian bodoh semua! Yang satu nanya bukannya dijawab malah nanya balik! Hadeeehhh…," ujar Aorin dengan nada frustasi.

"Ya, maaf deh," ujar Chiu seraya mengusap-usap bagian yang dipukul Aorin dengan sayap kanannya. #Author: kyaaa! Kawaii ne!#

"Hei! Kenapa aku juga dipukul, hah!" protes Pou.

"Kau juga sama bodohnya dengan ayam kelinci ini." Aorin menunjuk Chiu dengan wajah malas. #Author: kalau dibayangin jadi mirip Shikamaru deh!# #Shikamaru: oi! Author males! Jangan bawa-bawa namaku! Mendokusai# #Author: mangap# #Reader: maaf!# #Author: o, iya itu dah! Oke, lanjut lagi!# Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali serius. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? tidak ikut dengan Hinata?" tanya Aorin pada Chiu.

"Aku disuruh Hime-sama ikut kalian untuk memberikan informasi padanya."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Pou.

"Ku tak tau," jawab Chiu lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Dari matanya jelas memancarkan hasrat kebencian yang mendalam pada objek yang ditatapnya. Mau tak mau, Aorin dan Pou ikut menatapnya saking penasarannya.

"Bocah itu…," geram Chiu.

"Jangan marah terlalu berlebihan," ujar Pou.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu informasi, Chiu. Ikut aku! Kau juga, Pou!" ujar Aorin mengomandankan spirit jadi-jadian ayam kelinci dan pegasus.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Teng, tong, teng, tong!"

"Waktunya sudah selesai, jadi tolong kerjakan tugasnya di rumah," ujar Kakashi, guru sejarah seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hhh, akhirnya…," gumam Sakura. Mata emerald-nya melirik ke samping ketika seseorang melewati mejanya. "Hinata…," lirihnya meratapi nasib gadis yang kini menjadi sahabatnya.

"Cepatlah, Hime-sama. Hiashi-sama telah menunggu."

"Urusai!"

Percakapan singkat antara Hinata dan bodyguard-nya tertangkap jelas di telinga gadis pinky itu. Ia kasihan pada Hinata yang terus saja diawasi. Saat matanya beradu dengan iris amethyst Hinata, iris tanpa pupil yang merupakan ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga itu seolah-olah memintanya untuk membantu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Naruto! Ayo pulang!"

Sakura melirik ke belakang lewat ujung matanya sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Duluan saja."

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah. Sasuke pun pergi.

Kiranya Sasuke sudah pergi jauh dari kelas 2-1, ia pun menghampiri Naruto yang tengah melamun di kursinya. "Hei, Naruto-san," sapa Sakura sambil duduk di kursinya Hinata.

Naruto menengok lalu tersenyum. "Hei."

"Jadi benar kau mengundurkan diri ya?" tanya Sakura to the point dengan nada berhati-hati, takut Naruto tersinggung. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau tau," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang sengaja ia hentikan.

"Kedai sepi sekai tanpamu juga Hinata," lanjut Sakura. "Kami juga kerepotan karena dua anggota sekaligus keluar." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sou ka?"

Sakura mengangguk. Alis mata Sakura terangkat sebelah ketika melihat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya sambil menenteng tasnya. "Mau pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin sendir, Sakura."

Begitu Naruto pergi, Sakura juga memilih pergi. Ketika baru saja ia keluar dari kelas, iris emerald-nya melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah menuruni tangga. "Bukannya dia sudah pulang dari tadi?" gumamnya. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan dia menguping lagi?"

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Rintik-rintik hujan turun menuruni Konoha City. Semua orang berjalan dengan buru-buru sambil memegang payung, terkecuali gadis sulung Hyuuga yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya memasuki sebuah pemakaman. Di tangan kirinya, sebuah buket lili putih dipegangnya dengan halus sementara tangan kanannya memegangi payung. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman yang satu-satunya ada di Konoha itu, ia pun berhenti melangkah.

"Kalian, tetap di sini," perintahnya pada kedua bodyguard yang terus mengekorinya sejak pagi tadi.

"T-tapi Hinata-sama-."

"Kubilang tetap di sini, ya tetap di sini! Jika kalian masuk, aku takkan segan-segan membunuh," ancam Hinata dengan nada serius seraya berlalu.

"B-baik, Hinata-sama."

Kedua bodyguard Hinata mau tak mau menuruti anak majikannya itu karena mereka tahu kalau Hinata ahli dalam ilmu pedang dan bela diri. #Author: aku mau!# #Author ditimpuk gallon#

"Konnichiwa, Kaa-san!" sapa Hinata riang pada makam di depannya yang bertuliskan 'Harumi Hyuuga' di batu nisannya. Gadis itu pun berjongkok lalu menaruh buket tepat di atas makam. Tangan putihnya menyentuh batu nisan tersebut dan ia usap perlahan-lahan. Seuntai senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajah chubby-nya. "Maaf, Nata baru datang siang ini. Apa hujan ini menandakan kalau Kaa-san marah pada Nata karena telat datang dari dijanjikan?"

Hujan turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya, seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"Maafkan Nata ya, Kaa-san. Kaa-san pasti tau alasan Nata terlambat 'kan?"

Hinata diam sebentar. Samar-samar terlihat ada bendungan air mata di ujung kedua matanya. Hinata tersenyum lagi seiring menetesnya air mata yang turun ke pipinya. "Kaa-san, Nata kesal pada Tou-san yang melarang Nata untuk melanjutkan tugas Kaa-san di Akatsuki. Tapi, Nata juga nggak bisa marah pada Tou-san karena Nata sayang Tou-san," cerita Hinata.

"Apa yang harus Nata lakukan sekarang, Kaa-san? Nata nggak mau keluar dari sana," ujar Hinata penuh dengan nada frustasi.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kiri. Isakan kecil terdengar pelan di sana. Kilatan-kilatan memori terus saja memenuhi otaknya. Karena larut dalam kesedihan, Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatinya. "Seharusnya kau pakai kekkai untuk menyembunyikan auramu, Na-ru-to-san," ujar Hinata dengan nada tinggi agar terdengar sampai ke tempat Naruto berada.

Benar ucapan Hinata, Naruto sedari tadi berdiri di balik pohon plum yang tepat bertengger di belakang Hinata, kini keluar dari persembunyiannya. Jaraknya cukup dekat yaitu empat makam dari tempat Hinata berjongkok, jadi masih bisa terdengar suara Hinata.

Naruto tak berbicara apa pun, Hinata sendiri sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, pengecut?" tanya sinis Hinata sambil berdiri. #Hinata: a-aku bertanya sinis pada N-Naruto-kun? Kyaaa!# #Author: sweatdrop jadinya#

"Aku… hanya melihatmu masuk, lalu mengikutimu."

Hinata berucap kembali tanpa berbalik badan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi stakler?" #Author: bener nggak tuh tulisannya?#

Naruto diam kemudian bertanya pelan. "Itu… ibumu?"

"Ya…. Ini ibuku." Mata Hinata masih tertuju pada batu nisan ibunya. "Hhh, kau pasti tau itu sebelum kau bertanya, Naruto-san." Hinata melirik ke Naruto yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya tanpa payung sebentar seraya berucap, "kenapa masih di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu sebelum aku pergi."

Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. " Apa?"

"Kenapa… kau ingin tetap di Akatsuki?" Pertanyaan semudah dan sesimpel itu seharusnya bisa dijawab dengan mudah oleh Hinata. Tapi apa Hinata mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sudah membuang kepercayaan Hinata pada dirinya? "Kurasa aku tak perlu tau alasannya. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang," ujar Hinata datar.

"Iya, aku tau itu." Naruto menunduk.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan soal ucapanku beberapa minggu yang lalu? Aku sudah tak mempercayaimu lagi," ujar Hinata.

"Tapi aku hanya minta jawabanmu tentang itu saja." Naruto menatap serius pada Hinata sambil berharap bahwa Hinata mau menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Kau pasti tau hubungan ibuku dengan Akatsuki dari Pein-senpai." Dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia ingat saat Pein menyarankannya untuk tidak mengingatkan Hinata pada ibunya sebelum ia masuk Akatsuki. #Author: liat di chap 2 aja#

Hening seketika, hujan yang awalnya deras kini surut seketika.

Hinata menatap ke atas langit sebentar. "Naruto-san," panggilnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto setelah menatap langit, ia pun menatap pemuda beriris sapphire di depannya. "Sungguh kau ingin tau?"

"Ya, aku penasaran," aku Naruto.

"Aku… ingin balas dendam atas kematian ibuku." Terlihat Naruto melongo dengan mulut terbuka sedikit, seolah-olah ia menganggap ucapan Hinata hanya candaan. "Aku serius, baka!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku tau kau serius," ujar Naruto.

Baik Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang satu sama lain. "Ibuku mati terbunuh karena menyelamatkan mutiara ini," ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan mutiara bermata amethyst seperti warna matanya sebagai bandulnya dari balik baju sailor merahnya. Sebuah senyuman paksa yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto terukir di wajah Hinata. "Gara-gara ini, Kaa-san meninggal."

Naruto menunduk begitu ingat masa lalunya ketika Kushina sang ibu tengah kritis di UGD karena menyelamatkannya dari truk yang ingin menabrak Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto sangat takut sekali jika Kushina meninggalkannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang sedih, bukan kau," ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat masa lalu saat kau bilang seperti itu."

"Nostalgia, eh?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Memang mutiara apa itu?" tanya Naruto. "Mutiara ini bukan sembarang mutiara. Ada kekuatan magis di dalamnya, aku kurang percaya soal itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi percaya." Naruto sedikit tersentak begitu melihat Hinata menangis. Tangan kanan Naruto reflek terangkat, mencoba menghapus air mata itu. Baru sejajar dengan dada tangan tan Naruto terangkat, Hinata sudah mendahului untuk menghapusnya.

Sedikit rasa iba dan miris di hati Naruto. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tak menangis lagi? Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari dalam hati Naruto. Di matanya saat ini, Hinata yang ia kenal cuek, pendiam, dan selalu serius kini terlihat rapuh. _'__Apa __ini__ sosok __Hinata__ yang __sebenarnya?__'_

"Hhh, kenapa aku menangis di depan pengecut sepertimu ya?"

"Terserah kau mau panggil aku apa," Naruto menatap lurus pada Hinata. "Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?"

"Kesempatan?" ulang Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Bletak!"

Hinata menjitak Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang payung. Naruto sedikit meringis. "Kenapa kau menjitakku!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Kesempatan tidak datang untuk kedua kalinya. Kenapa kau baru ingin bertanggung jawab sekarang? Apa karena ceritaku barusan, kau merasa kasihan, eh?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Memang itu tugasku untuk bertanggung jawab 'kan?" tanya balik Naruto.

Hinata melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto. _'__Laki-laki__ ini,__ lola__ atau__ bagaimana__ sih!__ Baru__ nyadar__ tanggung__ jawabnya__ sekarang.__ Kemana__ saja __kau__ kemarin-kemarin!__' _ujar Hinata dalam hati dengan kesalnya.

"Aku akan membuat ayahmu mengijinkanmu untuk masuk lagi ke Akatsuki," janji Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata diam sebentar. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat! Asalkan kau juga mau mempercayaiku lagi, aku akan melakukan apa saja," ujar Naruto jujur dari dalam hatinya. Hati Naruto kini berkobar dengan api semangat unuk mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan dari Hinata. #Author: gila, pantesan panas banget di sini# #Author ditendang#

Hinata diam saja saat Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

"Aku janji," ujar Naruto.

Hinata diam bukan karena ia tak mau membalasnya, hanya saja ia merasa pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Bukan dari mimpi, tapi nyata. Entah kapan itu, Hinata sendiri lupa. Hinata pun membalasnya. "Aku akan percaya lagi padamu jika kau masuk lagi ke Akatsuki. Kasihan Kyuubi terus dikurung di kedai oleh Pein-senpai."

Naruto menahan tawanya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya." Hinata melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-sama," panggil bodyguard bertopi sambil mendekati Hinata dan Naruto bersama bodyguard satunya lagi.

Hinata menengok. "Apa?"

Bodyguard berkepala gundul kini yang menjawab, "anda harus pulang sekarang. Jika tidak, kami yang akan dimarahi."

"Kau ini yang dimarahi," ujar Hinata santai.

"Tolong jangan egois, Hinata-sama!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Hinata menatap Naruto. "Aku tunggu janjimu, aku tak menanggung jika kau tak berhasil." Hinata pun menengok pada kedua bodyguard-nya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya sewot dari Hinata keluar. "Apa yang anda rencanakan?" Hinata menengok ke bodyguard bertopi yang jauh lebih pintar dari bodyguard tanpa rambut itu. "Hanya taruhan bola, memang kau pikir apa?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Ayo pulang! Kalian lari aku naik taksi," suruh Hinata.

"Hah! Lari!"

Naruto menahan tawanya lagi karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang sudah seperti biasanya. "Majikan yang sadis," gumam Naruto setelah ketiga manusia itu pergi dari hadapannya. Mata sapphire-nya kini terarah pada makam ibunya Hinata, Harumi Hyuuga. Saat pertama ke situ, ia merasa pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan ia lupa. "Harumi Hyuuga," ejanya. Senyum khasnya yang seperti matahari itu muncul di wajah manisnya. "Aku akan membantu Hinata untuk masuk kembali ke Akatsuki."

**To Be Continued**

Yaaahhh! Telat dari deadline lagi. huuuft! Maaf kelamaan update, sebenarnya sih mau mengupdate lima hari yang lalu, tapi fic-nya belum rampung di ketiknya. #nengok ke atas lagi# Ih waw! Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah dibuat Mizuka lho. Nggak nyangka bisa sampe 5.000-an kata-katanya. Terima kasih untuk **Wulan-Chan**, **Natsu D. Luffy**, dan **Brian123** untuk review-nya. Pantes yang nge-review login semua, ternyata ada masalah di pengaturan anymous-nya. Hehehe… Tapi sekarang sudah Mizuka perbaiki. ^_^ Pengeeen banget Mizuka nggak ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi sayang juga kalau nggak dilanjutin. Jangan bosan-bosan ya, mampir ke fic Mizuka. Dan jangan bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Terakhir dari Mizuka, **Review ****Please!**^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**"The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing : NaruHina  
><strong>

**Inspirated by : NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from here. ^^ **

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By : Mizuka**

**#Chap 7: Naruto's Struggle Part 1#**

**Summary:** _'Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin tanya, apa yang ayahmu suka?'_ Hinata yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menulis. _'Jangan bilang kau ingin pakai jalan belakang. Kau sudah gila ya? Ayahku takkan mau disogok seperti itu!' _Ia pun melemparkannya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian gulungan itu datang lagi ke mejanya._ 'Tak ada salahnya mencoba, walaupun hanya 0,01%.'_

**Chap Sebelumnya:**

"Ya, ya, ya." Hinata menatap Naruto. "Aku tunggu janjimu, aku tak menanggung jika kau tak berhasil." Hinata pun menengok pada kedua bodyguard-nya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya sewot dari Hinata keluar. "Apa yang anda rencanakan?" Hinata menengok ke bodyguard bertopi yang jauh lebih pintar dari bodyguard tanpa rambut itu. "Hanya taruhan bola, memang kau pikir apa?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Ayo pulang! Kalian lari aku naik taksi," suruh Hinata.

"Hah! Lari!"

Naruto menahan tawanya lagi karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang sudah seperti biasanya. "Majikan yang sadis," gumam Naruto setelah ketiga manusia itu pergi dari hadapannya. Mata sapphire-nya kini terarah pada makam ibunya Hinata, Harumi Hyuuga. Saat pertama ke situ, ia merasa pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan ia lupa. "Harumi Hyuuga," ejanya. Senyum khasnya yang seperti matahari itu muncul di wajah manisnya. "Aku akan membantu Hinata untuk masuk kembali ke Akatsuki."

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"BRAAAKK!" Gebrakan meja dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi menggelegar di ruang tamu. Hal itu membuat ketiga pemuda berumur 20 tahunan lebih tersentak dan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya sampai mengenai sandaran sofa. "Pergi kalian dari sini!" usir Hiashi.

"Tolong pikirkan kembali, Tuan Hiashi," ujar Itachi, si sulung dari marga Uchiha.

"Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

#Author: nah, semuanya pasti tau siapa orang yang satu ini# "Demi Jashin-sama! Tuan Hiashi juga harus pikirkan perasaan Hinata. Ia pas-."

"Pilih diusir paksa atau terusir dengan terhormat?" Pertanyaan ketus dari Hiashi membuat Hidan gemas. Ingin sekali ia tonjok wajah datar Hiashi, tapi Hidan masih sadar diri. Hiashi jauh lebih kuat darinya apalagi kalau soal bela diri. Pasalnya, ayah Hinata ini pernah jadi juara karate se-Konoha City selama 10x berturut-turut, belum lagi di kejuaraan Internasional.

Sebaliknya, Pein selaku Ketua sudah sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya. Emosi Pein naik seketika begitu Hiashi bertanya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika memang anda tetap keras kepala!" Pein berdiri dari sofa. "Saya sebagai Ketua sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan anda yang terus menjelek-jelekan Akatsuki. Satu hal yang perlu anda tau, istri anda masuk Akatsuki itu karena kemauannya, sama seperti Hinata. Ah, satu lagi yang perlu anda kecamkan dalam hati. Sekeras apapun anda melarangnya, semakin keras pula keinginan Hinata untuk masuk lagi ke Akatsuki." Pein pun pergi setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hiashi.

"Maaf, kami permisi," pamit Itachi sopan, mewakili Pein dan Hidan yang sudah mendahuluinya. Mata onyx Itachi menatap sebentar gadis yang bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah lalu pergi.

"Hinata!"

"Hn," #Author: weh, Hinata ketularan Sasuke!# #plak!# jawab Hinata sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh mereka ke sini?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu lalu membelakangi Hiashi yang juga membelakanginya. "Mereka yang ingin ke sini, aku tak menyuruhnya." Hinata menengok ke belakang. "Untuk saat ini, aku tak memberontak. Tapi jika ini berlanjut…." Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia malah tersenyum.

Hiashi sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar Hinata mengancamnya secara tidak langsung.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata, anak sulungnya yang paling penurut mengancam dirinya. Tapi Hiashi tau, ancaman Hinata bukan sembarangan. Awalnya, Hiashi sempat berpikir, Hinata akan kabur dari rumah. Makanya sekarang ia menyuruh dua bodyguard sekaligus untuk mengikuti si sulung kemana-mana. Tapi nyatanya, Hinata tidak kabur dan malah tenang-tenang saja.

'_Hime-sama, apa tidak apa-apa jika sampai mengancam seperti itu?'_

Hinata tersenyum, _'__Itu__ hanya __sebuah__ gertakan,__ tak __perlu __dianggap__ serius.__' _Chiu cemberut mendengarnya. _'__Tapi __aku__ takut__ Hime-sama __dianggap__ anak__ durhaka,__' _ujar Chiu lagi sambil menatap Hinata yang tengah menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Kau ini, hanya begitu saja dibilang durhaka," ujar Hinata sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hime-sama jadi lebih berani ya, sekarang!" puji Chiu.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Ha~h, tapi bosan juga kalau di sini terus! ingin keluar tapi pasti bodyguard itu akan ikut walaupun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti waktu itu," ujar Hinata seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Hinata termenung sebentar, tiba-tiba ia bangun lagi. Untung saja Chiu cepat menyingkir, kalau tidak pasti kepalanya akan berbenturan dengan kepala Hinata.

"Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa Jiraiya-sama menyuruhku untuk menuruti Tou-san."

"Mungkin dia punya rencana," ujar Chiu.

"Ya~h, mungkin."

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja menjelek-jelekan Akatsuki yang sudah kubangun dengan susah payah! Huh! Dasar Hiashi sialan!" #Author: jangan ditiru ya, omongannya si Pein yang ini# #Pein: sok alim banget loe, Thor! Kau juga pernah bilang kaya gitu, Author baka!# #Author: diam kau, Pein! Kembali ke cerita!# "Lho! Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" heran Pein begitu melihat adik tercintanya tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Pein?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Belum, baru mau berangkat! Ya iyalah, sudah pulang ini! Matamu katarak ya!"

"Sewot banget ngomongnya," ujar Naruto.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heh!"

"Aku ingin pinjam laptopmu sebentar. Boleh 'kan?" ujar Naruto meminta ijin pada Pein sambil menunjuk laptop hitam berlogo Akatsuki yang tengah tergeletak dengan manisnya di meja. Mata sapphire-nya menatap laptop itu. "Apa Akatsuki juga menjual laptop selain ramen?"

Pein melepaskan jaket merahnya lalu menanggalkannya di dalam lemari sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Pinjam saja, asal jangan kau hapus data-data di dalamnya." Pein menengok ke laptopnya sebentar. "Tentu saja tidak, baka! Itu hanya stiker yang dibuat pacarku."

"Perempuan berambut ungu yang galak itu ya?"

"Walaupun galak, tapi dia akan jadi kakakmu, Naruto," ujar Pein. "Sudah seserius itu ya?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Dalam hati kecilnya, padahal ia sangat iri pada Pein. Ada sedikit juga rasa takut, kehilangan kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan sudah melamarnya!" seru Pein.

"Eeehhh!" kaget Naruto sambil menengok ke arah Pein yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur king size-nya. "Serius?"

Pein mengangguk.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san setuju?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu, bahkan tiap minggu Kaa-san dan Konan belanja bersama," ujar Pein. Senyum tipis juga menyertainya. "Enak ya jadi kau, Pein. Saat SMA kau dibolehkan pacaran sementara aku…." Pein terbangun dari posisinya. "Kata siapa kau tak bpleh pacaran?" tanya Pein setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto tadi.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-sanlah," jawab Naruto tanpa menengok. Ia tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop Pein.

"Kapan?"

Naruto berhenti mengetik. "Mmm, tahu kemarin apa dua tahun kemarin ya? Nggak tau lupa."

Pein ingat sekarang. "Itu 'kan saat kau masih SMP, Naruto. Kalau SMP sih, aku juga tak boleh pacaran." Pein melirik Naruto yang tengah mengetik kembali. "Memang kau punya perempuan yang kau sukai?" tanya Pein. "Belum." Pein yang kesal atas jawaban Naruto pun berbaring kembali. "Kukira sudah, makanya kau bilang begitu."

Naruto nyengir saja tidak membalas.

"Cklek!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Seharusnya ketuk dulu sebelum masuk, Paman Genit," ujar Pein mengingatkan. "Jangan panggil aku 'Paman Genit', Pein. Kau dan adikmu sama saja, apalagi ayah kalian," ujar Jiraiya, orang yang telah membuka pintu kamar Pein itu. "Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana ternyata kalian ada di sini," ujar Jiraiya lagi seraya menutup pintu.

"Ada apa mencari kami?" tanya Pein mewakili Naruto.

"Apa benar kalian ke rumah Hinata?"

"Hanya Pein, Itachi, dan Hidan." Kini Naruto yang menjawab, menggantikan Pein. #Author: sehati banget ya mereka? Kyaaa! Aku mau sehati dengan kalian!# #Author ditimpuk sol sepatu# "Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya, dengan Hinata?" heran Pein.

Naruto menengok. "Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata 'kah?"

"Dia tak memberontak atau kabur seperti pada umumnya saat dipenjarakan di rumahnya," ujar Pein sambil melemparkan Naruto segumpal kertas yang sempat dilemparkan Naruto tadi. #Author: kapan? Mizuka yang nulis saja nggak tau# #Naruto: saat aku jawab pertanyaan Jiraiya, bodoh! Kau tak menulisnya sih!# #Author: oh, gitu? Ya iyain aja dah# #Reader: ga jelas bet loe, Thor# Pein berdecak ketika Naruto menghindar.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya tidak memberontak."

Keduanya menoleh pada pria paruh baya berambut silver panjang yang tengah bersandar pada pintu. Jiraiya yang mengerti tatapan mereka pun menjelaskan, "kau pasti tau Hinata ingin dibunuh musuh 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto baru ingat sekarang, "ya."

"Karena itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk menuruti Hiashi karena dia lebih aman tinggal di rumah daripada di apartemennya," lanjut Jiraiya.

"Oh… begitu." Pein menganggukan kepalanya walaupun sedang berbaring.

"Tapi…," kini Naruto yang berbicara. "… aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan izin dari Hiashi agar Hinata kembali ke Akatsuki tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi lagi." Naruto mengambil jeda sambil menengok pada kakak dan pamannya. "Pasti selama ini dia sangat gelisah soal itu. Eh! Itu pedangku!"

Jiraiya melemparkan sebuah pedang yang dikerudungi kain berwarna jingga pada Naruto. "Geez, Paman tangannya geratak nih!" Jiraiya mendelik pada Naruto yang dengan sigap mengambil pedang miliknya.

"Kau menaruhnya dengan asal, Naruto," ujar Jiraiya.

"Padahal aku sudah menaruhnya di samping lemari." Naruto memandangi pedang di tangannya. _'__Deg,__deg!__' _Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. _'__Lagi-lagi__ perasaan__ ini,__' _ujarnya dalam hati. Sejak pedang itu dibawanya pulang, Naruto merasa takut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menakutkan di pedangnya. Awalnya Naruto akui, ia tertarik mengambilnya karena pedang itu terlihat bercahaya merah di sisi-sisinya. Naruto juga tak menyangka, pedang yang asal ia ambil membuatnya dilanda ketakutan dan kegelisahan seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Pein yang sudah duduk di kasurnya.

"Tak apa."

"Kau takut?" tebak Jiraiya.

Naruto diam sebentar. "Mmm, sedikit," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap si pedang yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cahaya merahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong," Naruto menengok pada Pein. "Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang akan berusaha untuk dapat izin dari Hiashi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kurasa sia-sia saja, biar Hinata yang melakukannya sendiri," ujar Jiraiya.

"Ya~h, walaupun mungkin akan sia-sia, tapi dia ketahuan juga gara-gara aku." Naruto mulai memainkan pedangnya, sementara laptop Pein masih menyala. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Jiraiya terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan kanan Naruto yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah tengah menebas siluman. Untung saja, saat itu ia sudah berdiri dari kursi dan menjauh dari barang-barang berharga milik Pein.

"Hyaat!"

Pein menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala saat pedang Naruto ingin mengenai kepalanya. Naruto-nya sendiri diam mematung dengan kedua tangannya memegang gagang pedang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!" bentak Pein. Yang dibentak hanya nyengir lalu menjauhkan pedangnya dari tangan Pein.

"Maaf! Aku hanya main-main tadi," ujar Naruto.

"Huh! Dasar kau! By the way, kau masih mau terima Kyuubi 'kan?"

Naruto diam sebentar. "Nggak tau."

"Kau tau, gara-gara dia persediaan daging di kedai jadi boros!" Naruto bukannya minta maaf malah tertawa keras. "Haha, rasakan itu, Pein! Haha," ujar Naruto disela tawanya. "Geez, kau tau! Aku akan bangkrut jika terus seperti ini!" Naruto berhenti tertawa, ia tau sejak awal soal kerakusan Kyuubi memakan daging.

"Dulu aku bilang 'kan untuk menyegelnya di tubuhku lagi, tapi kau-nya tidak mau," ujar Naruto.

"Aku masih memberikanmu kesempatan, Naruto. Makanya aku tak menyegel Kyuubi. Lagipula…," Pein melanjutkan kembali setelah menghela napas, "ingatanmu tentang Akatsuki tidak kuhapus sampai sekarang, bukan?"

"Ingatan?" ulang Naruto.

"Itu salah satu aturan di Akatsuki," timpal Jiraiya.

"Oh… begitu." Naruto kembali duduk tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh laptop Pein yang dipinjamnya tadi karena tugasnya masih belum selesai. "Naruto!" Naruto menengok pada Jiraiya yang memanggilnya. "Apa! Dari tadi namaku terus dipanggil, memang sih namaku bagus," sewot Naruto plus narsisnya.

"Cih! Dasar sok iye loe!" #Author: weits! Omongan teman Mizuka di copy Pein!#

"Kau ini… Ehem, kau masih mau 'kan masuk Akatsuki?"

Naruto tertegun sebentar mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin kau menenangkan pedangmu dulu." Jiraiya memotong ucapan Naruto yang belum mulai berbicara. "Maksudku, aku ingin melatih dirimu menggunakan pedang itu. Aku tau, selama ini kau merasa gelisah sejak pedang itu berada di kamarmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi aku akan selesaikan masalah Hinata dulu karena aku sudah berjanji padanya," ujar Naruto. "Mmm, ah! Aku punya rencana!" seru Naruto setelah sempat terdiam.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Ha~h," helaan napas yang entah sudah keberapa kali terdengar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Mata amethyst-nya menengadah ke langit-langit kelas sebentar lalu menatap Guru Asuma yang tengah mengajarkan pelajaran ekonomi. Jenuh dan bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. _'__Bosannya__ hidup __ini,__' _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tolong perhatikan ke depan!"

Hinata sedikit tersentak. "H-hai, Sensai!"

"Tuk!" Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat di meja Hinata. _'__Siapa__ yang__ ngelempar __nih?__' _herannya sambil membuka kertas tersebut. _'__Bosan__ya?__ Haha__… __Naruto.__' _Hinata melirik sebentar ke belakang lewat ujung matanya. Ia pun menulis balasannya di bagian bawah. Secara terang-terangan Hinata melemparkan kertas itu ke belakang lewat atas. Syukur Asuma tidak melihatnya karena tengah sibuk menulis soal di papan tulis. Andai kau tau, Hinata. Kertas yang kau lemparkan itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

'_Ya. Memang kenapa, pengecut?'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'__Lagi-lagi__ panggilan __itu.__ Ckckck.__ Namaku __Naruto,__ bukan__ pengecut.__ Tidak__ apa-apa,__ hanya __iseng__ saja __bertanya __:D. __' _Ia pun melemparnya lagi ke meja Hinata.

'_Ah ya! Aku lupa namamu, yang kuingat hanya panggilan itu saja.'_

Hinata pun melempar kertas itu lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Gara-gara itu, pemuda yang duduk di samping kanan Hinata menengok. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah melihat Naruto melemparkan gulungan kertas ke meja Hinata. _'__Dasar!__ Katanya__ benci__ kok__ main__ surat-suratan,__' _ujarnya dalam hati. #Author: hayooo, yang masih ingat, silahkan jawab ^_^#

'_Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin tanya, apa yang ayahmu suka?'_

Hinata yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menulis. _'__Jangan __bilang__ kau __ingin__ pakai__ jalan__ belakang.__ Kau__ sudah__ gila__ ya?__ Ayahku __takkan__ mau__ disogok __seperti__ itu!__' _Ia pun melemparkannya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian gulungan itu datang lagi ke mejanya.

'_Tak ada salahnya mencoba, walaupun hanya 0,01%.'_

'_Kau mencontek dari mana 0,01%-nya?'_

Naruto baru ingat suatu film drama laris yang pernah ditontonnya di Chikago saat melihat balasan Hinata. _'__Film __drama.__ Sudah__ cepat __kasih__ tau __aku, __Hinata!__ Aku__ ingin__ mencoba __rencana __itu!__' _Naruto pun melemparkannya lagi ke meja Hinata.

'_Baiklah, aku tak menanggung kalau barang yang kau beli dengan harga mahal dihancurkan Tou-san. Barang berharga yang pertama pastinya aku dan Hanabi sebagai anaknya.'_

Naruto sweatdrop bacanya.

'_Yang kedua, kantor Hyuuga Corp.'_

Naruto makin sweatdrop.

'_Yang ketiga, guci tradisional khas Jepang.'_

'_Aha! Thanks! Kau tunggu saja hari Minggu be-.'_

"NA-RU-TO!" Naruto yang merasa terpanggil pun menengok ke asal suara di samping kanannya. Terlihat Asuma tengah melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Anoo…," sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara, Asuma sudah memotong. "Naruto dan Hinata, cepat keluar dari kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai!"

"Hai…," ujar Naruto dan Hinata dengan nada lemas.

Kedua sejoli itu pun keluar kelas, tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata emerald yang terus saja memerhatikan dengan tampang kecewa. _'__Kenapa__ tidak__ aku__ saja__ yang__ dihukum?__' _tanya si pemilik emerald tersebut dalam hati sambil menunduk.

"Gara-gara kau, aku juga kena 'kan," keluh Hinata sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Saat ini, Hinata dan Naruto sudah berada di luar kelas mereka, kelas 2-1. "Ya, maaf. Habis, bosan juga di kelas. Ya sudah, aku lempar kertas saja ke kamu." Hinata mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ini juga salah dia sendiri yang mau membalas kertas Naruto.

Hening seketika. Hinata melamun sedang Naruto kikuk sendiri.

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya karena bingung mau ngapain. Ia melirik sebentar ke Hinata. Yang ditatap hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. _'__Apa__ yang__ dipikirkannya __ya?__'_

Cahaya matahari menerangi wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela. Hinata tetap diam. Naruto ikut mematung karena di hadapannya Hinata bagaikan seorang malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit. _'__Deg,__deg!__' _Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan karena Hinata berada di sisi kirinya. _'__Hentikan__ Naruto.__ Hentikan!__' _ujarnya dalam hati sambil menenangkan jantungnya. #Author: kita intip yuk, apa yang dilakukan Hinata!#

Saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, Hinata juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya dari Naruto. Ia menatap ujung koridor. _'__Sepertinya __aku__ merasakan__ ada __sesuatu __di__ sana?__' _heran Hinata.

Alis Hinata mengernyit, ketika matanya menangkap cahaya ungu di balik tembok tangga. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis muncul dengan pakaian kimono berwarna kuning kusam yang serupa dengan rambut panjangnya. Hinata melongo saat melihat ke bawah, _'__gadis __itu __melayang!__' _Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah mengejar Hinata yang berhenti di ujung koridor.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan aula di lantai dua itu. _'__Siapa__ dia? __Apa __dia__ suruhan __dari__ si__ pengkhianat__ itu?__' _

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto pada Hinata sebelumnya, ia datang ke rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion Hinata dengan membawa sebuah guci yang langsung diimpor dari Jepang. Gara-gara itu, uang sakunya harus dipotong karena ia pinjam dari sang ayah, Minato. Awalnya Minato tak mau meminjamkannya, tapi setelah Naruto terus memohon padanya, ia pun mau dengan syarat uang saku Naruto harus dipotong. #Author: ternyata Minato pelit ya?# #Di rasengan Minato#

"Kurasa aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya," ujar Naruto sambil mengamati rumah model tradisional di hadapannya. Tak lupa sebuah kardus besar ia bawa di belakangnya yang beralaskan gerobak kecil. #Author: gerobak untuk bawa kardus tau nggak? Yang biasa dipake pas ngangkut kardus di supermarket itu lho!#

"Siapa anda?"

Naruto menengok saat seseorang bertopi dengan pakaian serba hitam bertanya. Dengan polosnya ia menjawab tanpa tahu siapa yang bertanya. "Aku Naruto Namikaze, ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Hiashi."

"Namikaze, huh!"

"Ya."

"Maaf, Tuan tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda. Jadi silahkan pergi, dan bawa barang yang anda bawa juga," usir si pria bertopi sopan.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai bisa bertemu dengannya!"

"Tidak bisa! Anda harus segera pergi dari sini. Beliau tidak mau melihat anda apalagi berbicara dengan anda. Jika anda tetap keras kepala, terpaksa saya akan pakai cara kekerasan." Pria itu pun memasang kuda-kuda. Melihat itu pun, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga mulai siaga mode karate. Jangan salah, Naruto sudah sabuk merah lho! #plok plok#

"Hyaat!"

"Hentikan!"

Baik Naruto maupun pria bertopi itu sama-sama berhenti bergerak. Tangan kanan Naruto 1 cm lagi hampir mengenai pipi si pria itu, tapi tangan kanan pria tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenai pipi Naruto karena Naruto sudah menghindarinya. Keduanya menengok ke arah pagar yang sudah terbuka. Di sana sudah berdiri Hiashi bersama si bungsu, Hanabi. Di belakangnya, berdiri pula si sulung sambil memegang pintu mobil yang tengah dibukanya.

'_Ck,__ terlalu__ nekat__ kau,__ bodoh.__' _Chiu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ck." Hinata pun masuk ke mobil diikuti Chiu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata amethyst Hiashi yang tajam tertuju pada Naruto. Hiashi mulai berspekulasi dengan sendirinya. _'__Mata,__ rambut,__ mulut, __hidung,__ wajah,__ badan__… __Cih! __Ternyata__ dia__ si__ bungsu__ Namikaze__ itu?__'_

"Maaf Hiashi-sama. Saya sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tapi ia bersih keras untuk menemui Tuan," ujar si bodyguard yang tadi rebut dengan Naruto setelah memberi hormat pada Tuan-nya.

"Hn, begitu."

Si bodyguard itu masuk ke mansion setelah Hiashi menyuruhnya masuk lewat aba-aba dari matanya. "Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku? Kalau soal Hinata-."

"Aku ke sini ingin buat perjanjian!"

Dengan beraninya Naruto memotong ucapan Hiashi. "Keh, perjanjian katamu? Yang benar saja," ejek Hiashi. Mata Hiashi melirik ke samping kiri setelah dirasakannya sebuah tarikan di baju yukata hitamnya.

"Tou-san! Cepatlah, aku tak mau terlambat!" ujar si bungsu.

"Kau masuk saja dulu ke mobil, Hanabi."

"Ck." Hanabi berdencak kesal lalu masuk ke mobil.

Hiashi menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. "Perjanjian apa?" tanyanya ketus. Dilihatnya Naruto mendorong gerobak kecil ke hadapannya. "Saya akan berikan guci ini jika Tuan mau mengijinkan Hinata masuk kembali ke Akatsuki." Hiashi mendelik begitu dengar kata guci. Tiba-tiba hawa di sekitar tubuh Hiashi jadi hitam pekat. Kedua tangannya pun sudah terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "HI-NA-TA!" panggilnya dengan nada menggeram. #Author: aw, aw! Ada badak ngamuk!# #dijyuuken Hiashi#

"Ne, Hinata-neecha! Kau dipanggil," ujar Hanabi sambil menengok ke jok belakang. Hanabi sweatdrop melihat sang kakak yang dengan santainya tidur di jok belakang sambil mendengarkan musik. "N-Neechan?" panggilnya lagi.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." #sweatdrop berjama'ah#

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan gaya cool-nya. #Author: aseeek dah, Naruto!#

"Bagaimana apanya! Kau kira semudah itu menyogokku, hah! Bawa pergi guci itu dan jangan pernah kau berpikir aku akan menerima sogokan apapun darimu!" Amukan Hiashi makin menjadi ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstater mobilnya.

"Eeehh!"

Naruto kaget melihat mobil Hiashi berjalan ke arahnya juga ke arah si guci. Reflek Naruto lari ke pinggir tanpa tahu bahwa gucinya masih berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Mata sapphire-nya tertuju ke kardus besar dan dengan lebaynya ia berteriak. "TIDAAK!" Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai namun sayang kardusnya sudah tertabrak.

"Ha~h…."

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika dilihatnya si kardus tengah tergeletak dengan tak elitnya di atas semak-semak. Ia pun menengok ke mobil Hiashi yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Sial! Rencana pertama gagal!" serunya sambil berusaha mendirikan kembali si kardus ke atas gerobak.

Sementara itu di mobil…

"Tou-san! Pelan-pelan dong! Aku jadi jatuh nih!" seru Hinata.

"Salahkan kau sendiri yang sudah membuat ayahmu ini marah."

Hinata berdencak kesal. "Lho, Tou-san kenapa?" Pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata penasaran langsung menatap kaca spion depan. Hinata dan Hanabi sweatdrop melihat Hiashi, sang ayah yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya menangis dengan wajah datarnya. Tak lupa, bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Keesokan paginya di mansion Namikaze…

"NA-RU-TO! BANGUUUN!" teriak si ibu dari kakak beradik Namikaze yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina Namikaze pada si bungsu dari dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu. Kedua tangannya tengah sibuk memindahkan menu sarapan yaitu sup jamur ke meja makan. #Author: ehehe, enak gak tuh sarapan pake sup jamur ya?# "Si Naruto itu lelap banget kalau sudah tidur," gerutunya.

"Mungkin dia sudah berangkat, Kushina."

Kushina menengok pada suami tercintanya, Minato. #Author: cieee, prikitiew!# #Author ditimpuk galon# ia pun menghela napas. Matanya menengok ke arah kursi kosong tepat di samping kursi Minato. "Pein juga tumben kesiangan," ujarnya.

"Maklumi saja, semalam dia pulang larut malam," ujarnya tenang sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Tap, tap, tap."

"Ohayou…," sapa Pein dengan nada lemas. "Lho, Naruto mana?" heran Pein sambil duduk di kursinya. Mata amethyst-nya #Author: bener gak si Pein punya mata kaya gitu?# menatap kursi Naruto yang kosong.

"Bukannya masih di kamar?" tanya Minato.

Pein menggeleng.

"Mungkin benar, dia sudah berangkat duluan." Semuanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Minato.

Nah lho! Kemana si bungsun yang satu itu ya? Benar nggak dia ada di sekolah seperti yang dipikirkan keluarganya? Salah! Saat ini si Naruto itu sedang ada di depan gedung sebuah perusahaan yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Namikaze Corp, perusahaan milik sang ayah tercinta. "Hyuuga Corp", begitulah nama yang terpampang jelas di gedung tersebut.

"Sama seperti Tou-san," gumamnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia pun berjalan ke gerbang yang sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya di depan matanya. "Hei, nak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Langkah Naruto terhenti karena satpam mmanggilnya. "KABUUR!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berlari masuk.

"Kau tak boleh masuk, nak!" seru si satpam.

'_Nak,__ nak,__ nak!__ Memang__ aku __ini__ anakmu!__' _ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Darurat! Ada penyusup!"

Naruto menelan ludah karena dibilang penyusup. "Pakai anjing keamanan untuk mengejarnya!" Mendengar seruan satpam tersebut membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. _'__ASTAGA!__ DIKEJAR__ ANJING!__' _ teriaknya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gonggongan anjing dari belakang Naruto. "HUAA! AN-mmph!" Seseorang membekap mulut Naruto sambil menariknya ke balik tembok. Naruto terbelalak begitu tau siapa yang membekapnya. "Mmmph!" Bekapan Naruto makin kuat. "Diamlah," bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Cih, kemana anak itu!"

Mungkin ke sana!"

Akhirnya kedua satpam dan anjingnya itu pun pergi menjauh dari tempat Naruto. Bekapan Naruto pun terlepas seiring helaan napas terdengar. "Neji! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!" tanya Naruto pada Neji, orang yang telah menolongnya tadi sekaligus sepupu Hinata sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Neji.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Tou-san."

Naruto mengernyit. "Tou-san?"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau ingin mencuri ya?" Pertanyaan Neji yang bernada datar itu sontak saja membuat Naruto mendelik. "Enak saja kau bicara! Aku ada urusan dengan Tuan Hiashi tau," ujar Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Oh… begitu?"

"Ya. Neji, kau bolos?"

"Bukannya kau yang membolos, Naruto?" ujar Neji sambil bersedekap.

Naruto manyun. "Memang, sudah jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam digital-nya. "Tuan Hiashi ada tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Neji. "Hn." Naruto berkedut mendengarnya. _'__Lagi-lagi__ dua__ konsonan__ itu__ yang __kudengar.__ Dasar__ pelit__ kata!__' _cacinya dalam hati tentunya. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Thanks, mau bantu tadi," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Jangan piker aku melakukannya untukmu, aku melakukannya untuk Hinata!"

Perkataan Neji dibalas Naruto dengan acungan jempol. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menghilang dari pandangan Neji. Saat Neji berbalik, "Neji!" Neji memutarkan matanya. "Jangan bilang dia tak tau arahnya." Dilihatnya kepala Naruto yang menyembul dari balik tembok. "Hehe, dimana ruangannya?"

**To Be Continued**

Maaf ya, kalau fic Mizuka kepanjangan. hehe,,, aslinya sih, gak ada part 1 atau 2 kaya gini, tapi kalau jadi satu malah kepanjangan. Nanti semuanya pada bosan bacanya. makasih ya, sudah mau mam[ir ke sini... ^_^ Mizuka juga mau bilang makasih ke chara-chara yang sudah Mizuka libatkan bahkan sampai OOC gitu. #semua chara ngangguk-ngangguk# Mizuka juga mau bilang makasih dan minta maaf ke MASASHI KISHIMOTO yang ada di Jepang sana. mmm, Mizuka mau balas review dulu ah. Pengennya sih, balas lewat PM tapi berhubung Mizuka gak tau cara makenya jadi lewat sini aja.

**Wulan-Chan:** #Author cengok# Haha... Sip deh, kalau harus di tamatin sampe tuntas.

**Ice cream blueberry:** salam kenal! Makasih atas pujiannya. ini udah update! yosh!

**Kitsunabe Kuro Hyuuga:** o... silent reader ya? haha... gak apa-apa kok. Makasih udah mau review. ini udah update.

**Brian123:** ada lah... tapi mungkin hanya beberapa dan di akhir aja... ini udah update.

**Shyoul lavaen:** salam kenal! jawaban pertama udah dijawabkan? hehe... kalau itu masih rahasia, nyo~. nasibnya beda lah, kan ibunya Hinata udah meninggal tapi ibunya Naruto masih hidup. mungkin nasibnya yang sama pas nolongin anak-anaknya itu. ^_^ Minato hanya sedikit aja keluarnya. Sasuke nguping! #Author: eeehh!# #digampar Sasuke FC# ini udah update.

oke deh, terakhir dari Mizuka. **Review Please~**


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing : NaruHina *harus!* **

**Inspirated by : NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from here. ^^ **

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By : Mizuka**

**#Chap 8: Naruto's Struggle Part 2#**

**Sumarry: **"Kalau gitu… tak ada cara lain lagi selain rencana ketiga, yaitu TARUHAN!" "Taruhan apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Hiashi datar."Saya menantang anda untuk bertarung seni pedang!" ujar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

**Chapter Sebelumnya: **

Naruto manyun. "Memang, sudah jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam digital-nya. "Tuan Hiashi ada tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Neji. "Hn." Naruto berkedut mendengarnya. _'Lagi-lagi dua konsonan itu yang kudengar. Dasar pelit kata!' _cacinya dalam hati tentunya. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Thanks, mau bantu tadi," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Jangan pikir aku melakukannya untukmu, aku melakukannya untuk Hinata!"

Perkataan Neji dibalas Naruto dengan acungan jempol. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menghilang dari pandangan Neji. Saat Neji berbalik, "Neji!" Neji memutarkan matanya. "Jangan bilang dia tak tau arahnya." Dilihatnya kepala Naruto yang menyembul dari balik tembok. "Hehe, dimana ruangannya?"

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Tok, tok, tok!"

"Masuk!" perintah Hiashi, selaku pemilik ruangan utama yang ada di lantai teratas gedung 'Hyuuga Corp'. Matanya yang tajam tertuju pada laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. "Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Ada seseorang yang memaksa untuk menemui anda tanpa membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu." Ucapan dari managernya membuat Hiashi menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Biarkan dia masuk," ujarnya datar.

"Hai, wakarimashita."

Pimtu pun tertutup lagi seperti semula. Hiashi kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka kembali. Mau tak mau, Hiashi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Cih, kau lagi, bocah!"

Si tamu yang tak lain Naruto itu menutup pintunya lalu berjalan mendekati meja Hiashi. Sesampainya di hadapan Hiashi, ia membungkukan badannya bermaksud memberi hormat pada calon mertua. #Author: eeehhh?# "Maaf jika saya lancang. Saya hanya ing-."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Aku takkan pernah mau disogok olehmu!"

Naruto menghela napas lewat hidungnya dengan kesal karena omongannya dipotong Hiashi. _'Sabar, sabar,' _ujarnya dalam hati. "Ya, saya tau itu, Tuan Hiashi. Tapi…." Ucapan Naruto sengaja ia beri jeda seraya mencari-cari sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Setelah ketemu apa yang dicarinya, Naruto pun menaruh benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kertas ke atas meja Hiashi seraya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"… aku ingin membuat perjanjian."

Hiashi menatap sinis Naruto. "Huh! Perjanjian lagi?"

"Tolong ijinkan Hinata kembali kembali ke Akatsuki! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Tuan Hiashi perintahkan asalkan Tuan mengijinkan Hinata kembali," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kau…," Hiashi menggeram di kursinya.

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat lalu membukanya lagi dan menatap Hiashi dengan masih membungkuk. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku juga sungguh-sungguh menolaknya!" ujar Hiashi sambil berdiri dari kursi.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "T-tapi…."

Hiashi mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergantung di tempat gantungan jas lalu memakainya. "Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolahmu, bocah." Hiashi berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri Naruto. "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku takkan merubah keputusanku." Hiashi pun berjalan lagi.

"Kalau gitu… tak ada cara lain lagi selain rencana ketiga, yaitu TARUHAN!"

Hiashi tersenyum mengejek dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto yang sudah membalikan badannya menghadap Hiashi. "Taruhan apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Hiashi datar sambil menatap tajam si bungsu Namikaze itu, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu.

"Saya menantang anda untuk bertarung seni pedang!" ujar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Hiashi diam tak bergerak. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya yang datar ia palingkan. Otaknya kini tertuju pada Hinata karena dia pernah melihat sebuah pedang di kamar putrinya. Ia juga tahu, semua anggota Akatsuki sangat identik dengan seni pedang. "Tanpa pedang pun aku bisa melawanmu," ujar Hiashi.

'_Ck, sombongnya Hyuuga yang satu ini,'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Mata sapphire Naruto menatap Hiashi yang juga menatapnya. "Aku terima taruhanmu, jika aku menang kau harus bekerja sebagai OB di sini selama sebulan tanpa gaji." Ucapan Hiashi membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"B-baiklah."

"Akan kuberi waktu sampai minggu besok untukmu menyiapkan diri. Enam hari dari sekarang, kutunggu kau di sasana Hyuuga jam 10 pagi," ujar Hiashi. Ia pun pergi dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Baiklah! Akan kuterima tawaran Paman Jiraiya yang waktu itu!"

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"Jepret! Jepret! Klik, klik."

"Ternyata ada juga pemandangan yang seindah ini di kota Konoha," ujar Jiraiya dengan mata bebinar-binar dan penuh kagum ke arah depan. Kini di hadapannya ada sebuah sungai kecil bersih dan jernih. Airnya yang bening sehingga terlihat pula bebatuan kecil di dalamnya itu mengalir dengan cukup deras. Di hulu-hulu sungai juga tak ketinggalan pohon-pohon yang rimbun seperti pohon yang ia panjat ini. Tangan kirinya memegang batang pohon yang ia naiki sementara tangan kanan memegang kamera digital kesayangannya. Saat asyik-asyiknya memoto, suara keras memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"PAMAN!"

Jiraiya menengok ke bawah dan melihat sesosok pemuda yang dikenali sebagai keponakannya itu tengah terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" Jiraiya melompat dari tempat ia berdiri tadi dan menatap Naruto.

"Hosh, aku mau, hosh! Aku mau tawaranmu yang kemarin-kemarin itu!"

Jiraiya terlihat heran. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman puas tersungging di wajahnya. "Tapi mungkin ini akan lebih kejam berhubung kau hanya diberi waktu selama 5 hari saja," ujarnya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau tau darimana?"

"Jangan pikir aku tak tau soal itu."

Naruto diam sebentar lalu menyeringai. "Aku siap berlatih denganmu!" serunya.

"Latihan akan dimulai besok setelah kau pulang sekolah, jangan sampai tak datang ke sini," ujar Jiraiya kemudian pergi ke hulu sungai sambil sesekali memoto pemandangan di sekitar sungai itu. Naruto yang ditinggalkannya hanya menatap si Paman lalu pergi.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Pelatihan hari pertama…

"Kemari ,Naruto." Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekati dirinya yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah sungai. Naruto yang baru sampai itu pun langsung mendekati Jiraiya lalu menaruh tas selempangnya di bawah pohon bersama dengan tas kecil milik Jiraiya.

Naruto melompat-lompat kecil di atas batu untuk mencapai ke tempat Jiraiya. Setelah sampai, ia pun berhenti. "Oi! Gimana aku naiknya? Terlalu licin ini," ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini, duduk saja di situ!"

Naruto mendelik.

"Mau kulatih atau tidak?"

Naruto mau tak mau duduk di batu kecil yang ia pijak sekarang. Batunya kecil sehingga air sungai hampir menenggelamkannya. Naruto duduk sila sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Meditasi."

"M-meditasi?"

Jiraiya menutup matanya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kaki yang ditekuknya. #AN: Jiraiya di sini lagi duduk sila# "Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya dan ikuti saja perintahku." Mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti gerakan Jiraiya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Naruto," panggil Jiraiya.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau merasakan kesejukan di sekitarmu?"

"Ya, sangat sejuk," ujar Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. Senyumnya juga mengembang saat ia menarik napas lewat hidung. "Coba kau bayangkan hawa pedangmu." Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto menegang. "Kalau takut jangan dipaksa." Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu membayangkan pedangnya kini berada di hadapannya tengah berdiri tegap. Tanpa disadari, pedang Naruto yang ada di rumah mengeluarkan aura merah seperti yang ada di bayangan Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas dari mulutnya.

"Kau tau, Naruto. Sebenarnya pedang itu lumayan berbahaya untukmu," ujar Jiraiya pelan. Suara air mengalir terdengar saat Jiraiya memberi jeda. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Jiraiya diam sebentar. "Pemilik sebelumnya memakai pedang tersebut untuk hal-hal buruk dan jahat, sehingga hawa yang terpancar selalu mengerikan. Hawa itu sudah lama ada sejak Pein menemukannya di rumah kosong yang berada di Konoha City bagian selatan."

"Bagaimana Paman bisa tau semuanya?"

Jiraiya menarik napas tanpa membuka mata. "Pein pernah cerita, pemilik pertama bernama Kang Shu Hou. Ia seorang pemberontak ulung di negeranya ketika era 70-an. Tak hanya itu, ia juga seorang pembunuh bayaran terkejam yang pernah ada saat itu. Jadi tak heran, pedang tersebut mewarisi hati kejam darinya."

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Pedang yang bernama Okamiaka itu berhasil masuk Konoha saat perang ketiga di Negara Api tengah terjadi. Ia dibawa oleh saudagar terkaya bernama Matsukawa Kaoru, pemilik kedua yang tak kalah kejam dari Kang Shu Hou. Tempat ditemukannya Okamiaka ini adalah rumah yang pernah ditempati Kaoru sebelum ia tewas di tangan Hokage Ketiga."

"Begitu," ujar Naruto. Naruto membayangkan lagi pedang tersebut yang bergerak mendekatinya. "Bisakah… aku menghilangkan hawa itu darinya?" Pertanyaan Naruto untuk Okamiaka terdengar juga oleh Jiraiya. Kilauan merah makin terang begitu Okamiaki mendekati Naruto. _'Aku ingin kau bersamaku dan menghilangkan perasaan hati dari orang terdahuluku,' _ujar Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menggapai pedang tersebut. _'Sekarang aku mengerti, sekarang aku paham. Kau pasti marah karena selalu dipakai untuk kejahatan. Bukan begitu, Okamiaka?'_

Kilauan merah itu pun semakin terang.

'_Tapi, apa membunuh para siluman itu tidak perbuatan jahat ya?' _tanya Naruto.

Kilauan itu memadamkan sedikit cahayanya. Melihat itu pun, Naruto jadi mengerti. Okamiaka bermaksud untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa membunuh lawan yang sangat membahayakan dan jahat seperti siluman itu perbuatan yang tidak jahat. Jika dibandingkan dengan perbuatan pemilik terdahulunya, membunuh siluman tidak seburuk dari membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

'_Kalau gitu, apa kau mau tak memberontak jika aku memakai kekuatanmu atau kau takkan pernah mengontrol diriku seenaknya tanpa kusadari?' _Dengan seketika pedang bernama Okamiaka itu pun menghilang dari bayangan Naruto.

"Tidak mau ya?" gumam Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

Pelatihan hari kedua…

"Hari kedua, kau harus melatih kekuatan fisik dan kelincahanmu." Jiraiya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Naruto memotong. "Dalam seni pedang, tak hanya pemakaian pedang saja yang jadi tehnik utama, tapi juga bela diri dan kelihaian tubuh juga menjadi tehnik utama dalam sedi pedang."

Naruto ber-oh ria.

Jiraiya pun menyuruh Naruto untuk olahraga ringan seperti push up, sit up, dan sebagainya untuk pemanasan. Kemudian mereka latihan bela diri karate dan tinju. Naruto yang memang ahli karate tak mempermasalahkannya, apalagi tinju. Walaupun ia akui kalau keahliannya tak cukup untuk melawan Jiraiya.

"Kau memang ahli karate, Naruto!" puji Jiraiya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Naruto nyengir sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

Pelatihan hari ketiga…

"SIAL! Kenapa harus turun salju sih!" keluh Naruto seraya mengeratkan jaket jingga yang tebalnya bukan main. Hidung serta wajahnya sudah memerah saking dinginnya suhu di sekitar sungai. Air sungai pun juga hampir tertutupi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang terus turun sejak semalam.

"Dasar, kau tidak ingat ya? Minggu besok 'kan hari Natal."

Naruto menatap Jiraiya yang tengah duduk di atas rumput yang juga tertutupi salju. "Benarkah? Berarti saat pertandingan adalah hari Natal?" Melihat Jiraiya mengangguk, Naruto jadi menunduk.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau latihan sebelum petang."

Jiraiya melemparkan sebuah pedang bambu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Naruto dan reflek ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Lho! Kenapa pakai pedang ini?" heran Naruto sambil menatap pedang bambu di tangannya. "Kau masih belum bisa memakai pedangmu yang ada di rumah, dulu saja kau kehilangan kontrolmu dan hampir melukai Pein." Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto teringat saat ia secara tak sengaja mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Pein dan hampir saja mengenai Pein kalau Pein tidak menahannya.

"Lihat, kau saja masih gemetaran seperti itu memegangnya," ujar Jiraiya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil melihat kedua tangannya gemetar memegang pedang yang hanya terbuat dari bambu tersebut. Naruto menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Naruto memegang gagang pedang dengan sdikit bergetar.

"Ckckck, ternyata kau kidal juga ya sepertiku."

"Eeehhh! Kidal apanya? Aku menulis, makan dan lainnya dengan tangan kanan kok!" elak Naruto. "Kalau itu aku tau, tapi coba lihat! Tangan kirimu di depan sementara tangan kanan di belakang." Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang ada di gagang pedang. "Aku tak percaya ini, kalau Paman kidal sih aku percaya sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan kidal!" ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Sudah takdir, _may be_?"

Naruto mendengus lalu fokus kembali dan menatap si pedang bambu. _'Aneh, padahal hanya bambu, tapi kenapa aku sedikit ketakutan?' _tanya Naruto dalan hati. "Kurasa, aku sedikit trauma gara-gara Okamiaka," gumamnya sambil memainkan pedangnya asal dengan tangan kiri.

"Makanya, coba kau hilangkan traumamu itu dengan pedang bambu," ujar Jiraiya. "Ayo kita latih tanding," ajaknya seraya menyerang Naruto dengan pedang bambu yang dipegangnya.

"Uwaaa! Aku belum siap!" teriak Naruto dan alhasil pedang Jiraiya mengenai kepala Naruto. Serangan tersebut sukses membuat kepala Naruto benjol karena cukup keras juga serangan Jiraiya.

Pelatihan hari keempat (Di kelas 2-1, KHS)…

"HATCHIIIM! –srruuk-."

"Kau jorok sekali, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru saja melewati mejanya sambil bersin-bersin itu. "Diam saja kau, Teme!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya. "Oh ya, bagaimana usahamu? Berhasil?"

"Hasilnya akan terlihat hari Minggu besok."

"Jadi ucapan Hinata kemarin benar ya? Tak kusangka, kau nekat juga sampai-sampai ingin melawan Hiashi." Naruto nyengir lalu mengernyit. "Kau bilang ucapan Hinata? Memang dia bilang padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Ohayou!"

Kedua lelaki itu pun menengok dan terlihat gadis berambut merah muda pendek tengah tersenyum. "Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa balik Naruto pada gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sakura. "Hn." Mendengar balasan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura memutarkan kedua matanya, bosan. Ia pun menengok ke belakang sambil menaruh tasnya ke atas meja. "Ah! Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayou," sapa balik Hinata sambil berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di belakang Sakura dan di depan Naruto. Gadis itu melirik sebentar ke Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir sebelum di kursinya.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Hari pertandingan Naruto vs Hiashi… #AN: biar lebih cepat langsung saja ya! ^_^a#

"HATCHIM! Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali pilek ini!" keluh Hinata.

Neji menggeleng pelan kepalanya melihat si sepupu yang tak henti-hentinya bersin sejak tadi. Mata amethyst-nya kembali tertuju ke depan. Saat ini kedua Hyuuga tersebut tengah berada di Sasana Hyuuga Pusat dimana akan terjadi pertandingan Naruto melawan Hiashi, seni pedang melawan karate. Sebenarnya, tanpa seni pedang pun, Naruto bisa tapi bubur sudah jadi nasi. Ucapannya yang waktu itu tak bisa diganti.

"Hmm, di sini juga ada Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Sai, dan… Gaara?"

Hinata menengok ke tempat duduk untuk penonton di samping kanannya.

"Sulit dipercaya, dia datang juga," ujar Neji.

"Oi, kau tak menyebut namaku!" Keduanya menengok ke belakang dan terlihat Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan mendekatinya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket merahnya. "Kau tidak Natal-an, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Malas." Hinata sweatdrop dengarnya.

"BAIKLAH! JAM SUDAH MENUNJUKAN PUKUL 10, PERTANDINGAN NARUTO VS HIASHI AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!"

Semua penonton yang hanya ada sembilan orang itu pun menengok ke arah tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Hinata menatap seseorang yang ada di sisi kiri arena yaitu ayahnya, Hiashi. Lalu menatap ke sisi kanan arena, terlihat Naruto dengan pakaian lengkap dan pedang bambunya. Naruto terlihat tegang namun ia tak memperlihatkannya karena sedari tadi ia terus tersenyum lebar.

"Saya akan memberikan aturan pertandingannya. Baik Naruto maupun Tuan Hiashi diperbolehkan untuk menyerang apapun pihak lawan. Yang kalah akan terlihat saat yang kalah keluar dari garis arena yang berwarna putih itu. Kalalu begitu, silahkan Naruto dan Tuan Hiashi untuk memasuki arena."

Keduanya sudah memasuki arena.

"Tak ada batas waktu di pertandingan ini. Kita hitung mundur! 3, 2, dan mulai!"

Aba-aba dari wasit membuat para penonton tegang, termasuk Hinata. Namun yang dilihat, keduanya malah tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ayo serang aku, bocah!" Ucapan Hiashi langsung ditanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman anehnya. Dan dengan sekejap, ia sudah berlari menyerang Hiashi dari arah depan. Bagi Hinata, pertandingan itu terlihat seperti mode slow motion, sangat bisa terlihat gerakan dari keduanya. Naruto menyerang Hiashi, Hiashi menghindar ke samping kiri sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali Naruto menyerang dan berkali-kali pula Hiashi menghindar tanpa menggunakan tangannya. Kedua tangan Hiashi terus saja di belakang tubuhnya. "H-hebat! Paman Hiashi menghindar cepat sekali," puji Neji.

"Ya~h, itulah ayahku," balas Hinata.

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya."

Ucapan Hiashi membuat Hinata menengok ke arena. _'Astaga, Tou-san akan serius bertindak!' _ujar Hinata dalam hati. Dilihatnya Hiashi mulai memainkan tangannya mode siap dalam karate. Melihat itu pun Naruto juga menaruh pedangnya di depan tubuhnya, bermaksud siap menangkis gerakan Hiashi. Hiashi menyerang Naruto dengan tangannya secara beruntun sementara Naruto menahannya dengan pedang. Tanpa disadari Naruto, kakinya terus saja mundur.

"Naruto! Awas!"

Seruan dari penonton perempuan yang tak lain adalah Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino membuat Naruto sadar dan langsung menengok ke bawah. Melihat itu pun, Hinata memajukan kaki kanannya, seperti ingin menghampiri Naruto.

"Hyaat!"

"Ugh!"

Hiashi menendang Naruto dan hampir saja mengenai perut bahkan dada Naruto namun untung saja Naruto cepat-cepat berjongkok agar tak kena tendangan Hiashi. Dengan sekejap Naruto kembali berada di titik yang aman. Hiashi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. "Kau lumayan lincah juga," ujar Hiashi sambil mode siaga (lagi?). Naruto memundurkan kakinya satu langkah saat Hiashi maju. "Hehe, soal kelincahan, aku jago-!"

Seketika Naruto ambruk dengan kedua lututnya yang jatuh terlebih dahulu. Pedang bambunya menjadi sanggaan Naruto saat ingin ambruk sepenuhnya. Tangan kanan Naruto memegang dadanya.

"N-Naruto! Kenapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia kena tendangan Hiashi," jawab Gaara yang duduk di belakangnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya lalu menengok lagi ke arena.

"Kenapa? Ayo bangun! Kau tak mungkin menyerah sampai sini 'kan?" Pertanyaan Hiashi tak dijawab oleh Naruto karena Naruto sedang mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Naruto perlahan bangun lalu mode siaga namun napasnya masih terengah-engah. "A-apa yang kau l-lakukan padaku?"

"Padahal aku tak mengenainya secara langsung. Tapi kalau kau tak menghindar tadi, kau akan langsung pingsan karena titik vitalmu kena."

"Begitulah keahlian Tou-san. Kalau diperhatikan, gerakan Tou-san yang hampir tak terlihat oleh mata itu seperti gerakan kung fu seperti yang pernah kulihat di film-film. Tanpa mengenai tubuh pun, ia bisa mengacaukan gerakan dari si korban," jelas Hinata dari luar arena sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukannya itu memang kung fu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hyaaat!"

Naruto kembali menyerang Hiashi sementara Hiashi kembali menangkis dan menghindar. Hiashi meninju Naruto lalu menendangnya sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya. _'Sial!' _kesal Naruto dalam hati sambil memundurkan tubuhnya dan melompat ke belakang agar tak terkena tendangan serta tinjuan Hiashi.

Hinata menghela napas saat melihat Naruto semakin terpojok. Kalau diperhatikan dari mata Hinata, gerakan Naruto sedikit berantakan bahkan terkesan seperti orang kebingungan. #Naruto: gerakanku yang kebingungan apa Author-nya yang kebingungan?# #Author: cerewet!# Mata amethyst-nya menatap teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku penonton. Kemudian Hinata menatap sekeliling arena dan ketika matanya menatap pintu masuk bagian barat dan menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika ada seseorang gadis berkimono kuning seperti gadis yang pernah dilihatnya dulu di koridor kelas tengah berdiri di sana.

"Gadis itu…," gumamnya.

Namun gadis tersebut menghilang seketika saat Hinata mengedipkan matanya sekali. _'Kemana dia? Cepat sekali menghilang,' _ujar Hinata dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian matanya tertuju pada arena pertandingan. Di sana Naruto sudah terengah-engah di ujung sisi kanan arena sementara Hiashi masih segar-segar saja walau terlihat keringat di dagunya.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Kena tendangan lagi tapi tendangan berhasil mengenai perutnya," jawab Neji.

Hinata kembali melihat pertandingan. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Hiashi ingin meninju Naruto yang kepayahan dari belakang. "T-Tou-san!" teriak Hinata. Namun terlambat, Hiashi sudah meninju pipi Naruto sampai terpental keluar arena.

"NARUTO!" pekik Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Kiba dari bangku penonton.

"Sudah kuduga, akan jadi seperti ini," komentar Gaara datar.

Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Pertandingan selesai! Naruto keluar arena, Tuan Hiashi-lah pemenangnya." Hiashi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mencoba untuk duduk. Begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto, "kau kalah. Sesuai perjanjian, Hinata tak kuijinkan kembali ke Akatsuki."

"S-sial!" gumam Naruto sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegangi pedang bambunya.

Hiashi berjalan menghampiri putrinya, Hinata yang masih terpaku di samping Neji.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata!" suruhnya sambil melewati Hinata.

Sambil tertunduk, ia pun mengikuti Hiashi. Sedikit terlihat butiran-butiran bening berjatuhan dari mata Hinata yang tak terlihat karena tertutupi poninya yang rata. Neji memandangi Hinata dengan iba, begitu pun Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Neji berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. "Kenapa dengan Neji?"

"Paman!" panggil Neji pada Hiashi.

"Pergilah, Hinata! Temui bocah Namikaze itu," suruh Hiashi.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Hiashi kaget lalu menatap heran sang ayah yang masih membelakanginya. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua matanya itu sudah berkaca-kaca. "A-apa maksud Tou-san? K-kenapa…," tanyanya tak mengerti. "Pergilah, dengan teman-temanmu."

"Kurasa, kau tidak akan senang jika tak bersama mereka," ujar Hiashi.

Hinata yang senang langsung memeluk Hiashi dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Tou-san," lirihnya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk hormat sebelum ia pergi.

"Apa itu karena Naruto?" tanya Neji setelah Hinata pergi.

"Anak itu terlalu keras kepala. Lagipula, kurasa ibu Hinata juga pasti bahagia di sana melihat Hinata masuk Akatsuki. Hinata sepertinya juga akan memberontak nantinya kalau tak dituruti."

Neji tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Paman. "Apa selama ini Paman trauma jika Hinata masuk Akatsuki?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiashi sambil berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

"Neji, apa selama ini kau membantu Hinata?" tanya datar Hiashi sambil menengok.

"E-eh! I-itu… Ya~, sebenarnya akulah yang memperkenalkan Hinata tentang Akatsuki," aku Neji.

"Bagus! Jadi keponakanku yang sejak dulu kupercaya ternyata berpihak pada Hinata," geram Hiashi. Lalu ia pun tertawa melihat Neji menelan ludahnya. Hiashi berdeham sebelum berucap. "Neji, kau orang yang sudah menjerumuskan Hinata, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya. Bilang juga pada bocah Namikaze itu. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, dia juga harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau bukan karenanya, aku takkan mungkin mengijinkan Hinata."

"Hai!" balas Neji tegas.

Hiashi pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan si keponakannya. Neji pun masuk kembali ke arena. Ia mencari-cari sepupunya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Namun tak ada dimana pun. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji begitu sampai di pojok ruangan tempat Naruto duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya! Aku nggak dapat izin dari ayah Hinata, semuanya kacau! Aku memang lemah!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi," ujar Sakura.

"Lagipula kau tak salah, Namikaze," ujar Sai datar sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, dan Neji ikut menoleh, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. "Dasar gadis bodoh," gumam Sasuke pada Hinata, sosok yang jadi perhatian semuanya itu yang tengah menarik sudut bibir kirinya ke atas. "Bukan aku yang bodoh, tapi laki-laki itu yang bodoh," sahut Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, aku takkan mungkin seperti ini. Maaf Hinata, a-."

"Hinata diijinkan masuk lagi, karena ayahnya takut dia memberontak seperti orang gila," sahut Neji dan langsung diberikan deathglare oleh Hinata. "B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah kuduga, akan jadi seperti ini," komentar Gaara dengan datarnya (lagi?). Semuanya sweatdrop, kecuali Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau bilang begitu terus, Gaara," ujar Kiba.

"Yang penting 'kan Hinata masuk Akatsuki lagi," sahut Gaara datar.

"Hinata, tadi kau kemana?" tanya Neji dengan berbisik.

"Ada urusan sebentar tadi," jawab Hinata sambil menatap pintu masuk bagian barat sasana.

**To Be Continued**

Maaf kelamaan update! Maaf juga alurnya kecepatan atau kacau! #nengok ke atas# Mana chara-nya OOC semua lagi. (T_T) Terus spiritnya nggak ada yang nongol lagi di chap ini. #Spirit: tau nih! Masa' kita tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja# Bukannya ilang, tapi nggak nongol aja di sini. Hontou gomenasai!

Mizuka masih bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau baca fic ini. terima kasih untuk **Wulan-Chan** dan **Shyoul lavaen** atas reviewnya. ^_^ Mizuka janji akan update chap selanjutnya saat Hinata's Birthday untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hinata, my love second chara. Terakhir… Masih bersediakah untuk me-**review**?


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy**

**Pairing : NaruHina, slight SasuHina  
><strong>

**Inspirated by : film NARUTO, KEKKAISHI, BLEACH, dan Fairy Tail.**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others…**

*****TRoHHiA*****

**By Mizuka**

**#Chapter 9: Hinata's Birthday#**

**Sumarry: **Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Hinata ke-17, anggota Akatsuki datang ke apartemen Hinata. Sesosok gadis tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka menginap di apartemen Hinata. CHAP 9 UP! Hinata's Birthday!

**Chapter Sebelumnya: **

"Hinata diijinkan masuk lagi, karena ayahnya takut dia memberontak seperti orang gila," sahut Neji dan langsung diberikan deathglare oleh Hinata. "B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah kuduga, akan jadi seperti ini," komentar Gaara dengan datarnya (lagi?). Semuanya sweatdrop, kecuali Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau bilang begitu terus, Gaara," ujar Kiba.

"Yang penting 'kan Hinata masuk Akatsuki lagi," sahut Gaara datar.

"Hinata, tadi kau kemana?" tanya Neji dengan berbisik.

"Ada urusan sebentar tadi," jawab Hinata sambil menatap pintu masuk bagian barat sasana.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Keesokan paginya di KHS…

"Ya ampun, musim dingin tahun ini makin jadi saja dinginnya," keluh seorang pemuda berambut blonde model spike sambil mengeratkan mantel jingga yang tebalnya bukan main. Bahkan saking tebalnya, mulut dan hidungnya sampai tak terlihat. Di atas kepalanya, sesosok makhluk rubah berekor sembilan dengan ukuran mini aka chibi berwarna merah tengah asyik menatap jalanan.

"Hoi, Kyuubi! Tak bisakah kau terbang saja? Kepalaku berat!"

"Diam saja kau, bocah! Aku sedang malas terbang," ujar Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya berdencak kesal. _'Kalau tau begini, aku takkan mengambilmu di kedai semalam,' _gerutunya dalam hati. _'Aku dengar itu, bocah.' _Ucapan Kyuubi terdengar dan hal itu membuat Naruto tambah kesal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam KHS dan langsung menuju gedung utama.

"Ohayou!"

Naruto menyapa teman-temannya yang ada di kelas 2-1, kelasnya begitu sampai di ambang pintu. "Krik, krik, krik." Bukannya dijawab oleh penghuni kelas malah jangkrik yang menjawab. Matanya menyipit saat ia melihat segerombolan siswi-siswi di meja Sakura. Di sana ada Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Kiba serta Sasuke juga ada di sana. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka.

"DOR! Lagi ngomongin apa nih? Serius banget," ujar Naruto mengagetkan mereka.

"Kau ini! Datang bagaikan hantu saja," sahut Ino yang duduk di atas meja Hinata.

"Hehe, maaf deh."

"Oh ya, gimana nih? Jadikan di apartemen Hinata?" tanya Tenten. Di kepalanya ada seekor beruang coklat mungil tengah duduk dengan santainya. "Memang apartemennya Hinata sudah ditempati lagi?" tanya beruang itu, Pou mewakili Tenten.

"Sudah kok, semalam barang-barangnya kembali diangkut ke sana."

Semua menengok dan terlihat sosok Neji, sepupu Hinata tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya semakin bingung dan hanya bisa diam di tempat ia berdiri, di samping Kiba yang sedang duduk di meja Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke-nya duduk di kursinya.

"Bagus! Berarti besok malam jam 8, kita sudah harus kumpul di depan apartemen Hinata. Kau juga harus ikut, Naruto. Walaupun kau masih baru di sini." Ucapan Sakura langsung dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari si bungsu Namikaze itu.

'_Mereka sedang bicarain apa sih?' _tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto tidak menjawab karena ia sendiri juga tak mengerti.

"Oke, aku akan ke rumahmu dulu, Sakura sebelum ke apartemen Hinata," ujar Ino seraya berjalan keluar kelas setelah Sakura mengangguk. Di belakangnya kuda pegasus kecil berwarna biru, Aorin terbang mengikutinya.

"Oh iya, kuenya siapa yang mau buat?" tanya Kiba.

"Kalau soal kue, serahkan saja pada Temari-sama," ujar **Maru, **spirit macan putih milik Temari yang tengah terbang di samping kiri Temari. "Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Sakura langsung dianggukan oleh Temari. Soal membuat kue, Temari-lah jagonya.

"O-oi! Sebenarnya a-."

"Oi, oi, oi! Hinata datang! Aku balik ke kelas dulu!"

Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Kiba dan pemuda itu pun pergi dari kelas 2-1. Dilihatnya Kiba menyapa gadis berambut indigo dan berkacamata itu sebelum keluar. "Aku juga balik dulu ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk." Naruto menengok lagi ke arah Temari yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas bersama Tenten di belakangnya, tak lupa mereka menyapa Hinata sebelum keluar.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan tanpa sadar.

Keduanya menengok satu sama lain.

"Ada apa sih! Kalian semua aneh hari ini," ujar Hinata. Tatapan curiga dari Hinata tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah memandanginya lagi. "Haha, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Hinata-chan." Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sedikit aneh, Hinata pun menatap Chiu yang terbang memutari kepalanya, bermaksud untuk meminta pendapatnya. "Ck, berhentilah berputar-putar di atas kepalaku," suruh Hinata namun sayang, tak digubris oleh Chiu.

"Ya~h, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja."

"TENG TONG TENG TONG!"

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Naruto yang masih kebingungan soal pembicaraan tadi hanya diam saja. Ia pun duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat di belakang Hinata. Mata sapphire-nya menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, terlihat sekali Hinata menoleh ke pintu kelas. Diikutinya arah tatapan Hinata itu. Namun tak ada seseorang pun di sana.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

"TEME!" Panggilan khas Naruto untuk Sasuke terdengar jelas di koridor lantai dasar, seiring suara derapan kaki menghampiri pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. "Oi, Teme! Aku sedari tadi memanggilmu tau!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke bukan Teme, Dobe!" #Author: uwooo! Sasuke marah!#

Naruto hanya acuh saja. "Oh iya, apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Hn? Tadi kapan?" tanya Sasuke. "Tadi sebelum bel masuk. Kalian bicarakan apa sih sampai-sampai aku harus ikut-ikutan?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan perpustakaan. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Setelah yang dicari tak ada, ia pun menjawab sambil memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Semuanya berencana membuat kejutan untuk Hinata besok."

"Memang besok Hinata ulang tahun?"

"Hn."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyit. _'Ulang tahun Hinata?' _Saat Naruto ingin bertanya lagi, Sasuke sudah masuk ke perpustakaan. "Dasar! Masih mau tanya-tanya lagi malah kabur," gerutunya.

'_Jadi gadis Hyuuga itu akan berulang tahun ya? Kau mau belikan kado apa untuknya?'_

Pertanyaan Kyuubi yang terdengar dari dalam hati Naruto membuat Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Benar juga! Aku harus beli kado sore ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga," ujar Naruto dan langsung membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. #Author: cepet amat!# #Author ditimpuk penghapus# "Baiklah, kerjakan tugasnya di rumah dan jangan lupa, sekolah libur selama enam hari untuk perayaan tahun baru. Kemballi masuk hari Senin depan, mengerti?"

"Hai!"

"Kalau gitu, selamat liburan," ujar Kurenai lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Hinata-chan! Liburan besok mau kemana?" tanya Sakura seraya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang masih sibuk memasukan peralatan sekolahnya ke tas. "Mungkin hanya berkumpul dengan Tou-san dan Hanabi saja di rumah. Memang kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja kok. Hinata-chan, aku pulang duluan ya."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, kau mau bareng pulangnya denganku?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung dibalas gelengan kepala dari Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata heran karena tak biasanya Hinata menolak untuk pulang bersama, berhubung searah juga arah pulangnya. "Ada urusan?" Dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk. "Ya sudah, nih." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah jus jeruk kalengan ke Hinata lalu pergi.

"Oi, Teme! Ikut!"

Hinata yang menangkap jus itu dengan sigap itu pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naruto bersama Kyuubi ingin mengejar Sasuke. "Jaa ne, Hinata!" ujar Naruto saat melewati gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sebaik- huaaa!"

"Bruk!"

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh dan mendarat dengan sukses ke lantai kalau saja tangan kirinya tak cepat-cepat menggapai meja sementara tangan kanannya memegang jus jeruk dari Sasuke dan akhirnya sukses jatuh terduduk di atas kursi. Napas Hinata sedikit terengah-engah. Mata amethyst-nya menatap ke samping kanannya. "Kau membuatku kaget lagi, **Shion**," ujarnya pada gadis berkimono kuning yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

Flashback mode on

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menjuntai di punggungnya itu berlari kecil ke dalam arena pertandingan yang ada di Sasana Hyuuga. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, di kedua pipinya terlihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di sana. Saat ia sudah sampai ruangan tempat Naruto bertanding dengan ayahnya, Hiashi tersebut ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan sesosok gadis yang ia lihat di koridor kelas dulu tepat di depannya.

"K-kau?"

Hinata menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. _'Benar, tak salah lagi. Dia… gadis yang waktu itu.' _Sekarang Hinata bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut dengan jelas. Wajahnya manis dan imut kalau saja warna pucatnya tak terlihat, dan hidungnya mancung seperti dirinya.

"Hinata…."

Mendengar suaranya yang memanggil nama Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit bergedik dan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya. "Kau takut padaku?" Hinata diam tak menjawab. "Kau siapa?" Bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik Hinata.

"Shion, itu namaku," jawab si gadis yang bernama Shion itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hantu?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini." Hinata pun berjalan masuk ke ruangan pertandingan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan. Sambil berjalan, Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya. Ketika sampai, ia mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi. "Mengikutimu." Begitulah jawabannya. Awalnya Hinata diam lalu ber-hah ria (?). "Kau mengikutiku?" _'Oh, Kami-sama! Apa lagi ini!'_

"Matamu sama."

Hinata menatap gadis itu.

"Di sana, terpancar rasa kebencian dan sakit hati yang sangat dalam."

Alis Hinata sedikit terangkat. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannua. Ia sendiri juga masih bingung atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Pertama, ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan gadis yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Shion dan sekarang gadis itu bilang kalau matanya sama. _'Sama dengan siapa? Dengannya gitu?'_

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu a-."

"Matamu sama sepertiku, punya rasa kebencian yang dalam di sana."

'_Kebencian? Oh, aku mengerti sekarang.' _Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Shion. "Sebenarnya apa maumu sampai mengikutiku seperti ini? Kau tau, kau sudah berbeda dunia denganku," ujar Hinata dengan berhati-hati.

"Aku tau itu, aku hanya ingin… balas dendam."

"Oh, God! Balas dendam ya, oke."

Ucapan Hinata yang seperti orang bergurau langsung diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Shion. Hinata yang sadar kemudian membalasnya dengan tatapan serius. "Ceritakan padaku sejelas-jelasnya," suruh Hinata pada Shion.

"Semua keluargaku dibunuh dan hanya menyisakan aku saja."

Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Shion.

"Aku dibawa oleh mereka ke markasnya dan dijadikan percobaan proyek aneh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mati?"

Shion diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Di proyek itu tubuhku yang diperlukan sehingga aku dibunuh terlebih dulu sebelum dipakai." Nada suara Shion yang kelewat datar membuat Hinata merinding juga. "Kau tau siapa mereka?" Shion menggeleng pelan. Hinata sweatdrop. _'Baru kali ini liat hantu yang dendamnya tak bertujuan seperti ini,' _ujar Hinata dalam hati. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa balas dendam kalau tak tau kepada siapa pembalasan itu ditujukan.

"Kurasa mereka mencarimu."

Ucapan Shion menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Aku akan bicara lagi denganmu besok," ujar Hinata seraya berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah mengerubungi pemuda yang tadi bertanding dengan sang ayah, Naruto.

Flashback mode off

Gadis itu tak menjawab atau tak membalas ucapan Hinata. Ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sayunya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Matanya yang menyerupai mata Hinata itu kemudian menatap Chiu sebentar yang tengah berdiri dengan santainya di atas kepala Hinata dan beralih lagi ke Hinata ketika gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri lagi seraya menyampirkan tasnya.

"Untung saja tak ada orang lagi di kelas."

"Hinata…."

"Hm?" sahut Hinata sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang sudah kosong tersebut. "Besok kau ulang tahun." Hinata menengok ke belakang atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Shion lalu berjalan kembali. "Benarkah? Aku lupa itu bahkan aku tak mau ingat soal ulang tahunku. Oh ya, bagaimana? Kau sudah tau siapa mereka?" ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Shion menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kuduga. Coba kau kira-kira, sudah berapa hari kau jadi seperti ini."

Shion diam sebentar, dalam benaknya ia berpikir kapan ia dibunuh dan sudah berapa lama ia menjadi hantu seperti ini. "Kira-kira… sudah dua bulan." Dilihatnya Hinata berhenti berjalan dan langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Kau serius?" Shion mengangguk.

"Sudah dua bulan kau mati tapi kau tidak tau siapa orang yang sudah membunuhmu! Astaga…," ujar Hinata dengan nada frustasi. _'Memang hantu bisa lupa seperti dia?' tanyanya pada Chiu. 'Kurasa ada beberapa bahkan hampir semuanya seperti Shion.' _

"Hinata…."

"Hm? Apa lagi?" Hinata kembali berjalan dan menuruni tangga. "Kalau tak salah, kau pernah menyebutku hantu. Tapi sebenarnya a-."

"Kau siluman?" Hinata memotong perkataan Shion tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Darima-." Lagi-lagi Hinata memotong. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama denganmu. Tapi dia berbeda, dia berkeliaran di dunia manusia untuk mengurus urusannya yang belum terselesaikan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kurasa aku harus pulang dan tolong jangan ikuti aku. Aku sedikit risih jika ada kau di apartemenku," ujarnya sambil berhenti melangkah tepat di loker sepatu miliknya. Baiklah, tapi besok aku bisa bicara denganmu lagi di taman kota?" Hinata mengangguk seraya menengok ke asal suara Shion barusan tapi dia sudah tak ada lagi. "Dasar," gumam Hinata seraya mengambil sepatu dari loker.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

Musim dingin sudah melanda Konoha City sejak beberapa hari lalu, tepat sebelum hari Natal tiba. Sekolah-sekolah sudah mulai meliburkan siswa-siswinya karena sebentar lagi Tahun Baruan. Banyak orang yang sudah mulai memenuhi tempat rekreasi seperti taman ria, kebun binatang, dan penginapan di vila-vila juga sudah banyak dipesan. Hinata, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya menatap bosan ke layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita mengenai libur musim dingin.

"Bosaaan!" keluh Hinata sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Chiu hanya memutarkan matanya melihat sang majikan.

"Apa nggak ada yang seru dan unik di liburan kali ini?"

"Lihat saja pesta kembang api di pusat kota," saran Chiu seraya memakan Naruto. #AN: bukan Naruto manusia, tapi Naruto yang ada di ramen itu lho!# "Oh ya, lebih baik Hime-sama ganti pakaian dulu. Kalau tiba-tiba ada tamu bagaimana?" lanjutnya setelah melihat Hinata dengan piyama berlengan panjang tidurnya yang berwarna ungu dengan gambar kelinci besar di bagian depan. Sementara di bagian belakang tak ada gambar sama sekali dan bagian bawahnya ia memakai celana panjang yang merupakan pasangan dari piyama tersebut..

"Siapa juga yang ma-."

"Teng tong." Bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi. "Apa 'kan kubilang," ujar Chiu dengan santainya di meja. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar," suruh atau lebih tepatnya usir Hinata. Mau tak mau Chiu terbang ke kamar Hinata yang pintunya terbuka sambil membawa semangkuk kecil 'Naruto' dengan mulutnya. Sementara Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

"Cklek."

"Happy birthday, Neechan!"

Hinata menatap sang adik yang ternyata adalah tamunya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dilihatnya kue brownis kesukaannya di tangan Hanabi. "Tumben kau beli kue untukku?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tak tau kalau kue itu adalah kue ulang tahun.

"Neechan gimana sih! Ini 'kan kue ulang tahun Neechan."

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun," ujar Hinata dengan nada malas.

Hanabi langsung masuk saja ke apartemen Hinata sebelum si empu menawarinya, yaaah memang itu sudah kebiasaannya juga sih. Hinata pun menutup pintu lalu berjalan masuk. "Ne, Neechan. Ada korek nggak?" tanya Hanabi sambil duduk di sofa. "Nggak ada." Dilihatnya Hanabi mengeluarkan korek dari tasnya.

"Kalau punya ngapain nanya," ujar Hinata seraya duduk di sofa.

Hanabi hanya terkekeh pelan.

Lilin yang berbentuk angka 1 dan 7 itu pun dinyalakan. "Yap, sekarang Neechan tiup lilinnya. Tapi sebelum itu _make a wish_ dulu!" Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati, ia tak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Mata amethyst-nya terbuka lagi lalu perlahan tapi pasti, ia meniup lilin tersebut.

"Yey! Happy birthday, Neechan!" ucap Hanabi tulus sambil memeluk sang kakak yang sedang berulang tahun ke-17 itu. Hinata kemudian membalas pelukan Hanabi. "Arigatou," ujar Hinata pelan.

^^ TRoHHiA ^^

At 08.00 p.m. (Dec 27th)…

"Teng tong!"

Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan laptop barunya yang ia dapat dari sang ayah tadi siang itu berdencak kesal. Sedang serius-seriusnya mengetik sesuatu di sana malah diganggu. Ia pun menon-aktifkan laptop tersebut lalu menaruhnya di bawah kolong meja, tepat di samping tumpukan majalah cerpennya.

"Teng tong!"

"IYA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR KENAPA!" sahut Hinata kesal.

Gadis itu pun berjalan ke pintu tanpa menyadari pakaian yang dipakainya masih sama dengan tadi pagi. Pakaiannya memang sama, tapi bukan berarti Hinata belum mandi sore dan pagi harinya. Hanya saja ia malas ganti baju, berhubung Hinata tidak pergi kemana-mana hari itu. Hinata juga ngambil cuti beberapa hari ke depan dari kerjanya di kedai ramen milik Pein.

"Cklek."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday… Happy birthday, Hinata…"

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat anggota Akatsuki tengah berada di depannya itu. Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi lumayan banyaklah. Setengahnya pun lebih. "Kalian…," gumam Hinata sambil menatap satu persatu tamunya tersebut. Ada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, **Chouji**, dan Gaara yang biasanya tak ikut-ikutan pun juga ada.

"Tumben Gaa-."

"Salahkan Naruto no Baka ini yang memaksaku untuk ikut."

Ucapan Hinata yang dipotong Gaara itu membuat Hinata kesal. _'Kenapa sih, omonganku terus dipotong!' _umpatnya dalam hati. _'Sabar, Hime-sama.' _Hinata langsung mendelik ke arah Chiu yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"_By the way_, kita boleh masuk nggak? Dingin nih di luar," celetuk Naruto.

"Ayo masuk," ujar Hinata sambil melebarkan pintunya agar mereka bisa masuk. Semua yang datang juga membawa spirit mereka masing-masing. #Author: ya iyalah, masa' spirit orang mau dibawa!# #Author dilemparin bola tenis# Naruto dengan Kyuubi, Sasuke dengan Baron. Sakura dengan Marun, Ino dengan Aorin, Tenten dengan Pou, Temari yang membawa kue dibantu juga dengan spiritnya, Maru. Kiba dengan Akamaru, Shino dengan spirit kumbangnya bernama Toru. Shikamaru dengan spirit koalanya, **Bonzi.**

"Omedetou, Hinata," ujar Neji sambil mengelus kepala Hinata, sementara **Willy**, spirit berbentuk paus pembunuh berwarna hitam yang melayang di samping kiri Neji itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hm, arigatou."

"Happy birthday ya, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan senpai-nya yang bernama Chouji itu dan kemudian mempersilahkannya masuk. "Omedetou," ujar spirit kupu-kupu biru milik Chouji yang ia namai **Aoi **itu seraya menyusul majikannya.

"Happy birthday," ujar Gaara.

"Ya," sahut Hinata. Ia pun menutup pintu setelah Gaara bersama spirit pandanya **Jade** masuk. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makannya itu, Hinata menghela napas. _'Sial! Aku tak mau merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-17 ini!' _kesal Hinata dalam hati._ 'Anggap saja ini bukan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, Hime-sama.' _Ucapan Chiu membuat Hinata makin kesal.

'_Nggak bisa begitu, baka!'_

Akhirnya Hinata pun merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Saat perayaan tersebut, senyumannya sama sekali tak terlihat. Chiu hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat kelakuan majikannya itu. Bukannya Hinata tak mau menghargai usaha teman-temannya, hanya saja ia tak mau mengingat janji 'itu'. Sekali lagi Hinata menghela napas sambil menatap teman-temannya yang tertidur pulas di ruang tamunya itu. Walaupun hanya anak laki-laki saja yang tertidur di sana karena anak perempuannya tidur di kamarnya yang luasnya cukup untuk menampung lima orang di dalamnya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Sesampainya di pintu, ia menatap lagi orang-orang yang ia langkahi tadi. Salah satunya Naruto yang tertidur di dekat pintu. _'Dasar laki-laki! Tidurnya kemana-mana, buat orang repot saja.'_

"Cklek… Ngiiit…."

'_Kau terlalu berisik, pintu!' _keluhnya lagi dalam hati.

Setelah pintunya tertutup, ia pun berjalan dengan santainya ke balkon apatemen. Ia tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri koridor apartemennya tersebut. "Sudah tertidur pulas semuanya kurasa," ujar Hinata seraya mencari sesuatu di balik piayamanya yang ternyata adalah kalung pemberian dari sang ibu, Harumi.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika kalung berbandul ungu itu bersinar.

"Bukannya tidur malah senyum-senyum di sini." Hinata tersentak dan reflek menengok ke belakang, ke arah asal suara tersebut. "Sa-su-keee!" geram Hinata dengan taatapan menusuk dari mata amethyst-nya.

"Hn."

Hinata berdencih mendengar dua konsonan kata itu.

Sasuke acuh saja mendengarnya. Ia pun menaruh kedua lengannya di atas pagar balkon apartemen Hinata, sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang. "Kenapa tadi?" tanyanya pada Hinata. "Maksudnya?" Sasuke menatapa Hinata yang juga menatapnya. "Kenapa tadi kau tidak tersenyum sama sekali?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab dan menunduk.

"Kau tak suka kejutannya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Untuk tahun ini, aku tak mau ada kejutan bahkan kue ulang tahun." Hinata menarik napas sedalam mungkin lalu menghembusnya lewat mulut. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam. "Karena ulang tahunku saat ini, hanya mengingatkan janji Kaa-san dulu," lanjut Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Flashback mode on

"Kaa-san! Nata mau kue blownis #baca: brownis ini!" seru Hinata kecil pada Harumi, ibunya dengan nada cadel.

Harumi hanya tersenyum lalu membayar kue kering yang dibelinya pada penjaga kasir. Setelah dapat uang kembaliannya, Harumi mendekati Hinata kecil yang tengah berjongkok sambil menatap kue brownis berbentuk kotak di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Nata-chan, Kaa-san sudah belikan Nata kue brownis di kantung plastik ini. Sekarang kita pulang ya?" ajak Harumi seraya menggandeng Hinata kecil.

Hinata cemberut saja selama di dalam mobil.

"Nata-chan, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Wajahnya jadi jelek lho," ujar Harumi.

"Bialin saja muka Nata jelek," sahut Hinata sambil menatap keluar kaca mobil. Melihat itu pun, Harumi menepuk pelan kepala anaknya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menyetir mobil.

"Nata-chan, jangan ngambek begitu, Tou-san nanti marah kalau Nata ngambek sama Kaa-san lho," bujuk Harumi.

Hinata tetap cemberut.

"Nata, kamu mau kue yang tadi?" tanya Harumi.

Hinata mengangguk seraya menatap sang ibu. "Kaa-san mau 'kan belikan untuk Nata?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Harumi melirik Hinata sebentar lalu memandang lurus ke jalan. "Maaf Nata-chan, Kaa-san nggak bisa belikan kue itu sebelum Nata berumur 17 tahun," ujar Harumi.

"17 tahun? Kenapa nggak sekalang saja?"

Harumi tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Nata ingat tidak, angka yang berdiri tegak di atas kue itu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Angkanya 17 bukan? Nah, orang yang diberikan kue itu harus sudah berusia 17 tahun. Umur Nata sekarang saja masih 2 tahun, berarti Nata harus menunggu 15 tahun lagi untuk mendapatkannya."

"15 tahun lagi? Kelamaan, Kaa-san." Hinata kembali cemberut.

"Tapi Kaa-san janji akan membelikannya untuk Nata saat ulang tahun Nata yang ke-17 tahun."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Hinata dan Harumi menautkan jari kelingking mereka sebagai tanda bahwa Harumi harus memberikan kue itu pada Hinata saat Hinata berulang tahun ke-17 nanti.

Flashback mode off

"Lalu apa kau masih menginginkannya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutarkan tubuhnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada. Ia pun menatap Hinata yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke seraya menyibakkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. "Jangan nangis, hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu."

"Gimana nggak nangis kalau yang dibicarakan soal Kaa-san! Hiks," kesal Hinata.

Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut indigo yang sedikit berantakan itu, berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang mulai menjadi tangisannya. "Ssstt, jangan keras-keras nangisnya! Nggak enak sama tetanggamu," bisik Sasuke. "Aduh! Sakit tau!" rintih Sasuke pelan setelah dipukul dadanya oleh Hinata.

"Kau menyebalkan, hiks!" seru Hinata dengan masih terisak.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya sementara Hinata sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. Sasuke mencari sesuatu dari dalam jaket birunya kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu berpitakan merah itu pada Hinata. "Kau pasti suka," ujarnya.

Hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis hanya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

Hinata mendelik saat Sasuke mencubit pipi kirinya. Ia pun menerima kado Sasuke dan langsung membukanya tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke. Toh kado itu sudah jadi miliknya, begitulah pikiran Hinata. "The Prince of Bucket?"

"Ceritanya nggak kalah seru dari novelmu sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, arigatou novelnya." Hinata menatap langit-langit malam yang diterangi bintang dan bulan, begitupun Sasuke. Sementara itu di dalam apartemen Hinata, sesosok pemuda berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang sengaja ia buka sedikit untuk melihat kedua sejoli itu. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja hadir saat melihat Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Naruto pun menutup pintunya perlahan lalu membalik tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pintu. Tangan tan-nya menjambak rambut blonde-nya karena rasa kesal tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. "Aku ini kenapa sih!" gumam Naruto pelan plus kesal.

"Naruto…."

Naruto menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat Sakura tengah berada di ambang pintu kamar Hinata. "A-ah, kau belum tidur, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto." Naruto menengok lagi ke Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Apa… di luar ada Hinata?"

Naruto melirik sebentar ke pintu. "Ya, dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau gitu aku balik tidur lagi. Kukira Hinata kemana, di kamar nggak ada soalnya," ujarnya lalu berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali tidur. "Dimana Hinata?" Suara datar yang entah dari siapa itu terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Ia pun berbalik menatap Naruto lagi. Yang ditatap malah nengok ke arah dapur. Sakura ikut menengok ke dapur dan melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang tengah berdiri tanpa kaki di depan ruang dapur Hinata.

"H-hantu!" pekik Naruto.

"KYAAA!"

**To Be Continued**

Waaahhh! Happy birthday yuaa, Hinata-chan! semoga makin bertambah penggemarnya dan semakin banyak yang dukung NaruHina. Hehe… Oh ya, di sini nongol chara baru yaitu **Shion** yang jadi hantu. #ditabok Shion FC# Padahal dari awal Mizuka nggak pernah mikirin ada Shion di fic ini. Mmm, sebelumnya makasih sudah mampir ke fic Mizuka. Terima kasih untuk **Wulan-Chan, Asahi,** **Natsu D. Luffy,** dan** Shyoul lavaen. **

**AN**: Sejak umur 13 tahun, Naruto tinggal bersama Jiraiya di Chicago dan baru kembali 2 hari sebelum Naruto pindah ke KHS. Jadi semua yang terjadi di Konoha City, dia tidak tau. Dab ngomong-ngomong soal kelupaannya Naruto, di sini Mizuka buat Naruto jadi lola. #Dirasengan Naruto# Untuk klimaksnya mungkin sekitar 1-2 chapter lagi. Soal Naruto jadi OB akan ditagih Hiashi lewat perantara Neji di chap selanjutnya. Oh ya, satu lagi, Gaara jarang ngumpul2 sama anggota Akatsuki karena sekolahnya juga yang berbeda seperti Sai. Jadi semuanya kaget pas Gaara tiba-tiba ngikut. ^^

Sekali lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA-CHAN! Masih bersediakah untuk me-**review**?


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto**

"**The Revenge of Hinata Hyuuga in Akatsuki"**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate T **

**Genre Friendship, Fantasy, Romance-nya nyempil dikit ^_^a**

**Pairing NaruHina *harus!* **

**Inspirated by NARUTO, KEKKASHI, BLEACH, and Fairy Tail.**

**Warning GaJe, AU, typo(s), OOC, and the other. If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from here. **

***TRoHHiA***

**By Mizuka**

**#Chap 10 She is...#**

**Sumarry: **Sebenarnya siapa kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil tubuh Shion darinya! Hahaha, kurasa kau pasti tau siapa aku sebenarnya begitu kau ingat kejadian tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Author bangkit dari masa hiatusnya. :D

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Apa… di luar ada Hinata?"

Naruto melirik sebentar ke pintu. "Ya, dengan Sasuke."

"Oh, kalau gitu aku balik tidur lagi. Kukira Hinata kemana, di kamar nggak ada soalnya," ujarnya lalu berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali tidur. "Dimana Hinata?" Suara datar yang entah dari siapa itu terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Ia pun berbalik menatap Naruto lagi. Yang ditatap malah nengok ke arah dapur. Sakura ikut menengok ke dapur dan melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang tengah berdiri tanpa kaki di depan ruang dapur Hinata.

"H-hantu!" pekik Naruto.

"KYAAA!"

TRoHHiA^

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan dari Hinata untuk gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya itu tak dijawab olehnya karena kepalanya tiba-tiba sedikit pening. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu memegang kepalanya sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dari kasur Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

Bukannya Hinata yang jawab malah spiritnya, Marun. "Kau pingsan setelah berteriak 'Kyaa!' dan untung saja Naruto menangkapmu sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai."

Semua yang ada di sana menahan ketawa termasuk Hinata saat melihat Marun memperagakan kejadian soal Sakura berteriak tadi. Sakura melirik Naruto yang tengah menahan ketawanya lalu ia pun tersenyum sendiri. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto berhenti menahan tawa.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi…."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Y-yang buat Sakura pingsan itu, a-adalah h-hantu."

"HAAH! HANTU!" teriak semuanya kecuali Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura. "Kau serius, Naruto?" tanya Chouji yang ada di samping Naruto. "Serius! Nggak mungkin aku bohong. Iya 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sakura.

'_Hantu katanya? Jangan-jangan….'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya. "Hime-sama! Ikuuut!" teriak Chiu seraya terbang mengikuti majikannya itu. "Oi, Hinata! Mau kemana!" tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata. "Jangan ikuti aku!" Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah terus mengejar Hinata yang sudah menuruni tangga. Dengan terpaksa Hinata berhenti berlari lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Yameru! #Berhenti!#"

"Eeeh!"

"Naruto, jangan ikuti aku. Mengerti?" Naruto yang sudah berhenti berlari itu menyahuti ucapan Hinata. "Ini sudah larut malam, Hinata. Kalau terjadi apa-apa gimana?"

"Aku sudah biasa pergi malam. Ini urusan privasi, kau tak boleh ikut."

Naruto hanya diam menatap kepergian Hinata yang sudah berlari ke gerbang apartemen. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Naruto. "Ayo, kejar mereka." Naruto menengok ke samping kirinya dan terlihat Kyuubi tengah melayang sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Namikaze bungsu itu pun membuat segel dengan tangan kirinya. "Kekkai!" Dan dengan sekejap Naruto serta Kyuubi tak terlihat lagi.

TRoHHiA^

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pakaian piyama putih dibaluti jaket lepis yang panjangnya sampai selutut itu tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan sebuah bangku panjang yang tak ditempati orang. Lagipula, tak mungkin orang-orang pergi ke taman yang dituju gadis itu karena jam juga sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam. Di atas kepalanya, makhluk jadi-jadian tengah duduk di sana.

"Hinata…."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata oleh sosok transparan yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang itu pun berdiri tegap lalu duduk di samping kanannya. "Shion, apa kau tadi ke apartemenku?" tanya Hinata _to the point_. Dilihatnya Shion mengangguk. "Sudah kubilangkan kemarin-kemarin, jangan ke apartemenku."

"Aku hanya ingin mencarimu karena kau tak datang kemari."

"Maaf, soal itu… aku malas pergi kemana-mana di hari ulang tahunku. Lagipula, sejak pagi, adikku ada di apartemen. Kalau aku mengusirnya, dia jadi sakit hati," jelas Hinata. "Oh, begitu." Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu menengok ke atas langit. Alisnya mengernyit ketika dilihatnya tak ada bintang-bintang yang beberapa menit masih berbinar-binar di sana. "Aneh," gumamnya.

"CTAAAR!"

"Uwaaa! Bruk!"

"Eeeh!" Kedua gadis yang sudah berbeda dunia itu menengok ke semak-semak yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Namun tak terlihat seorang pun di sana. "A~h, aku tau siapa dia," gumam Chiu dengan wajah malasnya. "Naruto, kau 'kah itu?" tanya Hinata datar. Shion hanya menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ketahuan juga." Naruto bersama Kyuubi pun terlihat tengah berusaha berdiri.

Naruto menatap sejenak Shion yang tubuhnya terlihat transparan itu. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana ya?' _pikir Naruto. "Sudah kubilang tadi untuk tidak mengikutiku, baka!" Mendengar seruan Hinata membuat Naruto teringat pada kejadian barusan. "H-Hinata, dia itu… s-siapa?"

Hinata menengok ke Shion lalu menengok lagi ke Naruto. "Namanya Shion. Dialah hantu yang kau maksud tadi."

"Hantu?" ulang Kyuubi yang masih melayang di samping Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

"H-hantu katamu?" Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto sudah pingsan. Hinata, Chiu, dan Kyuubi sweatdrop. "Dasar payah," gumam Kyuubi. Ia dibantu Hinata dan Chiu mencoba untuk menyenderkan Naruto di bawah pohon, tempat ia dan Naruto bersembunyi tadi.

Mata amethyst Hinata menerawang ke langit-langit malam. Langit itu terlihat cerah namun beberapa kilat dan petir juga terlihat di sana. "Ini aneh," gumam Hinata sambil berdiri dan membelakangi Naruto. Hinata menengok ke bangku panjang yang tadi diduduki Shion. Tapi gadis transparan itu tak ada di sana. "Shion, ka-."

"Aku di sini."

"BRUUUSSHH!"

Hinata menengok ke depan lagi bersamaan dengan Shion setelah menatap Shion yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Kini terlihat Chiu dengan wujud aslinya tengah membelakanginya.

"Tap, tap, tap."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Hinata pun berjalan beberapa langkah untuk melihat siapa orang yang malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran di taman. Begitu sejajar dengan posisi Chiu berdiri, Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tinggi pada seseorang yang berpakaian baja serta memakai rok berwarna hitam sebatas lutut di depannya. Wajahnya –yang pastinya adalah seorang perempuan– itu tak terlihat karena memakai helm yang terbuat dari baja juga. Di sisi kiri tubuhnya terlihat pedang besar seperti pedang ksatria pada umumnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan aura aneh keluar di sekeliling tubuh tersebut. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi agar orang itu bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Hinata, dia..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menengok ke belakang dan terlihat wajah kaget Shion di balik wajahnya yang datar. Mata Shion terpaku pada sosok di depannya dan hal itu membuat Hinata menengok lagi ke depan. "Kau!" ujarnya kaget begitu melihat sosok itu sudah membuka helm-nya.

"Selamat malam, nona-nona."

Emosi Hinata naik seketika begitu melihat wajah sosok tersebut yang serupa dengan Shion. Hinata yakin, orang itulah yang mengambil tubuh Shion. Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut yang dengan santainya memegang helm di tangan kanannya. "Sebenarnya siapa kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil tubuh Shion darinya!"

Hening seketika lalu tak lama kemudian sosok tersebut tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha, kurasa kau pasti tau siapa aku sebenarnya begitu kau ingat kejadian tiga atau empat tahun lalu," ujarnya dan hal itu membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian itu.

**Flashback mode on**

"Kaa-san, Hana capek. Istirahat dulu ya?" ajak Hanabi, adik Hinata yang umurnya lebih muda 3 tahun dari Hinata. Muka Hanabi terlihat melas sekali. "Iya, Kaa-san. Nata juga capek jalan-jalan terus dari tadi. Mana bawa belanjaan pula lagi. Huh! Andai saja mobil Kaa-san tidak diservis, pasti nggak bakal capek kayak gini," ujar sang kakak, Hinata menimpali ucapan Hanabi dengan nada menggerutu.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san minta maaf soal itu. Ayo, kita duduk dulu di taman itu."

Mereka pun berjalan ke taman kota yang Harumi tunjuk barusan pada Hinata. "Kaa-san, malam ini cerah sekali ya?" tanya Hinata yang waktu itu berumur 13 tahun dengan nada ceria pada sang ibu sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Harumi, ibunya.

"Iya, cerah sekali."

Lalu mata amethyst Hinata menatap Hanabi yang sedang duduk sambil memakan kue jahe khas hari Natal di samping kanannya. Seperti teringat sesuatu, tangan Hinata merogoh ke saku mantel coklatnya dan dikeluarkannya permen lolipop berbentuk bulat yang masih terbungkus plastik itu. Ia pun langsung membuka plastik itu dan memasukan lolipopnya ke dalam mulut.

"Nata, buang sampahnya ke tempat sampah dulu," ujar Harumi mengingatkan.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

Hinata menatap ke tempat sampah yang ada di ujung taman, berdekatan dengan gedung perpustakaan pusat kota. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri tempat sampah tersebut. Hinata merasakan firasat buruk yang lagi-lagi menguasai hatinya, memang sejak ia serta adik dan ibunya keluar rumah itu perasaannya sudah seperti ini. "Aduh, kenapa nggak e-mmph!" Hinata terkejut saat tangan seseorang menutup mulutnya.

Mata amethyst-nya berusaha melihat wajah pelaku. Matanya terbelalak begitu tahu, seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang membekapnya. "Mmph! Mmph!"

Hinata terus meronta ketika perempuan itu membekapnya sambil menyeret mendekati Harumi dan Hanabi yang tiba-tiba saja dikepung oleh tiga manusia yang entah datang dari mana dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat hal itu. Dilihatnya Harumi sudah berdiri menghadap dirinya, di belakangnya tampak Hanabi dengan wajah yang ketakutan. "Mmmph! Hks!" Tanpa disadari Hinata, air matanya sudah keluar dari pelupuk mata. Tubuhnya terus saja di dorong oleh wanita yang membekapnya untuk mendekati Harumi.

"HINATA!"

Air mata Hinata meluncur dengan bebasnya ketika sang ibu memanggil.

"Ckckck, lihatlah drama yang kubuat ini! Terlalu mengharukan, bukan?"

Ucapan wanita tersebut disahuti seringaian dari keempat makhluk aneh yang mengelilingi Harumi. Terlihat Harumi memundurkan kakinya dengan tangan kanan direntangkan sementara tangan kiri terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Barang-barang belanjaan yang dibawa Hinata, Hanabi, serta Harumi itu tergeletak begitu saja di kursi yang diduduki mereka tadi.

"Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya menyentuh anakku!"

Hinata menatap Harumi yang tengah emosi itu.

"Ouuh, jangan marah-marah begitu dong." Wanita yang membekap Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pedang panjang dan tajam itu lalu mengarahkannya ke leher Hinata. "Lihat, wajah anakmu ini ketakutan melihatmu yang marah-marah begitu. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku **Tayuya** dan kau pasti tau apa tujuanku ke sini," ujarnya dengan pedang yang masih mengarah pada leher Hinata.

Hinata menatap pedang itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hinata! Tenanglah, Kaa-san akan melepaskanmu!" janji Harumi.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata tenang dalam bekapan wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu. Dalam benak Hinata, ia bertanya-tanya _'Sebenarnya, ada urusan apa mereka dengan Kaa-san?' _

"Kau akan melepaskan anak ini katamu? Sungguh berani kau ini, Harumi."

Harumi menatap Tayuya yang membekap Hinata dengan tatapan emosi. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau sentuh leher serta tubuh anakku dengan pedang kotor itu! Jika kau berani menyentuhkannya, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi berikan dulu kalung itu, aku takkan menyentuhkan pedang ini ke anakmu bahkan aku akan melepaskannya," ujar Tayuya sambil menatap pedangnya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. "Mmph, hik."

"?" Tayuya menatap Hinata.

"Ouuh, lihatlah anakmu ini, Harumi. Sangat ketakutan sekali." Tayuya menyeringai dengan lebarnya. "Jadi cepatlah, kau serahkan kalungmu padaku dan aku akan melepaskannya."

Harumi tampak berpikir sejenak sambil menatap tajam ke arah Tayuya.

"Apa kau tak sayang dengan anakmu ini, Harumi? Sampai-sampai harus berpikir?"

Hinata yang dibekap hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Harumi yang tengah berpikir. Ia bermaksud untuk bilang jangan, jika yang mereka mau adalah barang berharga bagi ibunya, ia rela menukar dengan barang tersebut dengan nyawanya bila perlu.

"Baiklah."

Harumi berjalan mendekati Tayuya dengan Hanabi yang terus memegangi ujung mantelnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah leher untuk mencari kalung sementara tangan kiri memegangi pergelangan tangan Hanabi. Dilihatnya Hanabi menengok ke belakang tepatnya ke arah empat makhluk yang berbeda bentuk itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Mmmph! Hk, mmph."

Hinata terus menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat sebuah kalung yang dilepaskan oleh Harumi. Gadis itu ingat, kalung tersebut adalah pemberian dari neneknya sebelum ia meninggal. Ia tahu, kalung itu sangat berharga bagi Harumi tapi kenapa mereka –Tayuya serta empat makhluk tersebut– menginginkannya? _'Kaa-san….' _

Harumi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Tayuya berdiri. "Serahkan Hinata dulu baru aku akan memberikanmu kalung ini," suruh Harumi.

"Cih, kau kira aku tak tau. Kita melakukannya bersama-sama."

"Haha. Kau kira aku akan berbohong. Oke, kita lakukan bersama-sama."

Harumi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Tayuya, begitu pun Tayuya. "Bisakah kau suruh mereka tidak mengikutiku? Anakku ketakutan melihatnya," pinta Harumi seraya berhenti melangkah. Tayuya menyuruh keempat makhluk itu untuk berdiri di belakangnya lewat tatapan mata. Keduanya berjalan kembali untuk mendekat satu sama lain. Begitu keduanya hanya berjarak dua langkah, mereka pun berhenti.

Hinata bernapas lega melihat pedang milik Tayuya diturunkan. Dilihatnya Harumi menyerahkan kalung itu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mencoba meraih tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti langsung meraihnya.

Keduanya –Harumi dan Tayuya– menarik barang (emang Hinata juga barang ya?#Plak!# yang sudah dijadikan pertukaran tersebut. Dilihatnya Harumi tersenyum, tapi Hinata merasa senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang biasanya.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kudapatkan juga kalung ini. Pasti Orochimaru-sama a-."

"WHUUSH!"

"!"

Seekor naga biru kecil tiba-tiba mengambil kalung berbandul ungu itu dari tangan kanan Tayuya dan sialnya tangan milik Tayuya juga hampir tergigit lalu ia pun terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat kalungnya sudah dirampas oleh seekor naga yang kini berubah menjadi besar.

"DOOR!"

Sebuah tembakan hampir mengenai kaki Tayuya dan membuat si empunya kaki itu menengok dan ternyata arah tembakan tersebut berasal dari pistol **Mini Cooper 1275S **milik Harumi.

"Kurang ajar," desis Tayuya.

"Hinata. Hanabi! Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Harumi.

"T-tapi Kaa-san…." Hinata yang kini ada di samping kanan Harumi mencoba membantah. "Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kalian tetap di sini, kalian akan terbunuh! Larilah sejauh mungkin!" Hinata yang dibentak lalu mengajak Hanabi menjauh dari tempat Harumi berdiri. Selama Hinata mencari tempat persembunyian, terdengar berkali-kali suara tembakan yang pastinya dari Harumi.

Hinata mengajak Hanabi ke balik tembok sebuah gang kecil yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari taman. "Untuk sementara, kau diam di sini dulu, Hanabi. Aku akan ke sana melihat apa yang terjadi." Dilihatnya Hanabi yang ketakutan mengangguk.

Kakinya melangkah pergi untuk mendekati taman tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Dalam benaknya yang ia pikirkan hanya keadaan Harumi, ia khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah gang kecil (lagi?) yang jadi pembatas antara taman dengan gedung perpustakaan pusat kota. Ia menengok ke jalanan dan tak ada seorang pun di sana. Toko-toko yang tadinya masih buka, kini sudah tutup semua. _'Apa semuanya tutup karena mendengar tembakan Kaa-san? Kalau benar, lalu siapa yang harus aku pintai bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Kaa-san!'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati setengah panik.

Sebuah lampu tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepalanya yang menandakan kalau Hinata dapat ide. Ia pun langsung mencari sesuatu yang ternyata adalah ponsel miliknya dari saku jaket. Hinata bermaksud untuk menelpon sang ayah, Hiashi.

"DOR! DOR! DOR!"

Rentetan tembakan dari taman membuat Hinata terkejut dan ponselnya pun terlempar ke dalam sebuah selokan yang ada di depan kakinya.

"Haha, ketemu mangsa di sini."

Belum lepas rasa kaget Hinata, tiba-tiba saja bulunya bergedik ketika mendengar suara dari belakang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia pun menengok dan terlihat seorang manusia dengan akar-akar pohon yang bergerak-gerak bagaikan ular itu keluar dari balik punggungnya. Hal pertama yang muncul di benak Hinata adalah dia bukan manusia dan dia adalah salah satu pengikut dari wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu.

"K-kau m-mau a-apa, hah!"

"Haha, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu saja."

Hinata memundurkan kakinya begitu melihat manusia jadian tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya sudah pucat, tubuhnya pun bergetar.

'_S-siapa pun itu, tolong selamatkan aku!' _

'_Deg!'_

Seperti sebuah roh keluar dari tubuhnya, Hinata terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk seperti Tayuya tadi. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh telentang. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok makhluk aneh tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Hinata menelan ludah begitu melihatnya. Ia baru lihat makhluk yang memiliki tubuh seperti anak ayam tapi anehnya dia –makhluk di depan Hinata tersebut– memiliki telinga yang panjang seperti kelinci namun tidak tegak.

'_Makhluk apa ini?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku adalah spiritmu, Hime-sama."

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan sosok tersebut. "Jangan takut, aku akan melindungi Hime-sama semampuku." Sedikit rasa tenang dan lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Che, ternyata ada pengganggu muncul."

"Nggak usah banyak omong, lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini!"

"DOR! DOR!"

Hinata menengok ke arah taman dan terlihat sang ibu sedang terengah-engah di belakang sosok naga biru yang sudah merampas kalung milik Harumi dari Tayuya. "Kaa-san!" seru Hinata tanpa sadar dan membuat Harumi menengok ka arahnya. "Cerewet!" Hinata menengok lagi. Terlihat akar-akar pohon bergerak ke arahnya dan langsung ditepis oleh sosok di depannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata menutup matanya.

"Brruuush!"

Terdengar suara air dari depannya, ia pun langsung membuka matanya lagi. Terlihat manusia berakar pohon (?) itu mundur sambil memegangi dadanya di tengah-tengah kepulan asap atau embun itu. "Apa ya-. Lho! K-kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat si penyalamatnya terengah-engah sambil memegang telinganya yang panjang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan."

Sosok tersebut mendorong Hinata untuk mundur dengan sayap kanannya.

"Tolong, Hime-sama naik ke punggungku," pintanya yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu (Syahrini kali sesuatu. Eeeh?) yang melilit di kaki kanannya begitu ia akan menaiki punggung si ayam kelinci jadi-jadian itu. "HUAAA!"

"Haha, kalian mau lari kemana, hm?"

Makhluk penyelamat Hinata itu berusaha membantu melepasnya dengan mengepakkan telinga panjangnya sementara Hinata terus berpegangan dengan bulu-bulu makhluk tersebut.

"A-aku tak bisa menahannya! Akar ini terus menarikku!" ujar Hinata.

"Haha, keras kepala!"

Dengan sekali tarikan, Hinata berhasil direbutnya.

"Himeee!"

Hinata terjatuh ke tanah dengan kerasnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening setelah terbentur tanah. Dirasakannya sebuah akar pohon yang tadi berada di kaki kanannya kini perlahan naik menuju lehernya. Hinata terlalu lemas untuk melawan, ia hanya pasrah sekarang. _'Seharusnya aku menurut tadi pada Kaa-san untuk tetap bersembunyi.' _

"Ugh!"

Sosok makhluk yang mencengkik Hinata dengan akar pohon yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu tersenyum puas. "Gadis manis sepertimu sangat cocok untuk kujadikan tumbal hari ini. Hahaha!"

Hinata terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan makhluk itu. Dirasakannya kakinya sudah tak berpijak lagi ke tanah. Cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat. "L-lepaskan a-aku!" pinta Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

Makhluk itu mendekatkan Hinata pada dirinya.

"L-lepaskan a-aku, B-BODOH!"

"Hahaha! Kau itu ter-"

ZRAAT! CRAAASH!

Mata Hinata tertutup begitu tahu badannya akan terhempas ke tanah lagi setelah si penyelamat memotong akar tersebut dengan kepalanya. Dan BRUUK! Untuk kali ini, tubuh Hinata tidak terjatuh ke tanah melainkan ke punggung 'penyelamat'nya.

"Apa Hime baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku!"

Akar-akar itu kembali menyerang mereka, si penyelamat terus terbang sambil menghindar. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti menghindar dan berbalik menghadap lawan mereka itu. Dengan masih mengepakkan telinga panjangnya, ia menggerakan tubuhnya seperti tengah menarik napas. Hinata terbelalak begitu air yang volumenya beribu-ribu liter itu keluar dari mulutnya.

BRUUSH!

"Dia..." Hinata makin terbelalak saat melihat lawannya membuat penghalang agar air itu tak mengenainya dengan akar-akarnya.

Penyelamat Hinata tak mau kalah, air terus menyembur dan berhasil! Lawannya sedikit bergerak mundur dan akhirnya terjatuh. "Sekarang! BEKU!" Hinata menatap tak percaya begitu melihat air yang disemburkan berubah menjadi beku. Lawan mereka kaget namun terlambat. Air yang membaluti tubuhnya berubah menjadi beku.

"Pegangan yang erat Hime-sama."

Hinata menurut dengan tampang _shock _lalu penyelamat itu terbang menukik ke arah lawannya yang sudah membeku. Tiba-tiba kepala penyelamatnya itu bercahaya bagaikan sebuah meteor yang jatuh menuju bumi.

Dengan sekejap lawan itu hancur berkeping-keping begitu bertabrakan dengan kepalanya.

"S-sugoi," gumam Hinata.

Mata _amethyst_-nya terbelalak saat makhluk yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai spiritnya itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dan mengenai tembok. "H-hei! A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata panik begitu tak terdengar jawaban. "Hei!" Gadis itu pun turun dari punggung makhluk tersebut.

Sosok itu berubah jadi kecil. Hinata terkejut saat melihat tubuh itu menyusut dan tingginya seperti seekor ayam pada umumnya, walau telinga serta wajahnya tak berubah.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, ia cepat-cepat menggendong penyelamatnya itu dan berlari menuju taman. Ia baru ingat kalau ibunya tengah melawan orang jahat di taman. Hinata berlari kecil menuju taman. Begitu sampai, ia terkejut begitu melihat tiga makhluk lain yang jadi pengikut Tayuya itu sudah terkapar di depannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Harumi yang terengah-engah sambil memegang pistol. Naga biru yang tubuhnya sebesar penyelamatnya tadi itu juga sudah tak berdaya di samping Harumi, namun ia yakin naga itu masih hidup.

"Kaa-san!"

Harumi menengok ke belakang. "Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Sudah Kaa-san bilang jangan ke sini!"

"A-aku..." Hinata tak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya kaget begitu mendengar suara Harumi yang meninggi. Gadis itu mendekap penyelamatnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak mau! Hinata akan tetap di sini!" teriak Hinata.

Harumi tak bisa berkutik lalu menatap Tayuya yang tengah memegang mata sebelah kirinya sementara tangan kanan terus memegang pedang prajuritnya. Harumi menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Tayuya.

DOR!

Tembakan Harumi yang hampir mengenai kaki kirinya berhasil di tepis Tayuya dengan pedangnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan tubuhku lagi!" teriak Tayuya. Hinata yang melihat Tayuya berlumuran darah di hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu jadi nyeri. Ia tak bisa bayangkan jika posisinya berada di Tayuya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh."

Bruk!

"Kaa-san!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Harumi yang tengah berlutut. Keadaan ibunya juga hampir sama namun tidak separah Tayuya yang mata kirinya pasti tertembak Harumi.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Hinata berhenti berlari beberapa meter dari tempat Harumi.

"Aaargh! Siaaal!" Tayuya menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi matanya. "Kurang ajar kau Harumi! Kau apa kan mataku! Aaargh!"

Dilihatnya Harumi yang masih terengah-engah itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya menembakmu dan –hosh– tepat mengenai mata kirimu," jelasnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Dan sekali lagi ia menodongkan pistolnya ke Tayuya. "Sebenarnya kau itu hebat, masih bisa bertahan beberapa menit ini setelah matamu kutembak," aku Harumi. "Tapi kurasa cukup sampai di sini pertarungan kita."

"Heh? Jangan kira aku bisa mati dengan mudahnya di tanganmu!"

Tayuya menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakang Harumi. Tangan kirinya ikut memegang pedangnya sementara mata kirinya yang tertembak dibiarkan terbuka karena tak bisa tertutup.

Hinata terkejut begitu tahu Tayuya sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Pedang prajuritnya tertodong ke arahnya.

"Hiaaah!"

ZRAASH! (Mizuka ga tau tulisan suara tertusuk T_T)

"K-Kaa-san!"

Yap! Hinata selamat dari tusukan Tayuya namun sang ibu yang malah menjadi korban pedang prajurit Tayuya. Pedang itu tepat mengenai daerah jantung. Tidak tanggung-tanggung pedang itu juga sampai menembus ke belakang tubuh Harumi. Darah keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Hahaha! Lihat! Siapa yang akan mati sekarang!"

Tanpa belas kasihan Tayuya mencabut pedangnya.

"Kaa-saaan!"

Dengan sigap Hinata menaruh 'penyelamat'nya ke tanah secara hati-hati lalu menahan tubuh Harumi yang terhuyung ke belakang. Bruuk! Harumi pun jatuh di pelukan Hinata. Gadis itu pun menangis kencang begitu melihat sang ibu kesakitan dengan luka menganga di dadanya.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

Hinata terus memanggil Harumi sambil menangis.

Harumi tersenyum getir. "Hinata." Tangannya yang lemah memegang pipi Hinata, berusaha menghapus air mata Hinata. "Biarkan a-aku di sini, Hinata. K-kau h-harus pergi sejauh m-mungkin dari s-sini sebelum dia m-membunuhmu." Harumi memberikan sebuah kalung yang sejak awal jadi rebutan ia dengan Tayuya. "B-bawa kalung ini j-juga. T-tolong, j-jangan sampai k-kalung ini, d-diambil o-oleh orang s-seperti Tayuya, H-Hinata." Hinata mengambil kalung itu dan Harumi pun menutup matanya. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Hinata kini terjatuh dengan bebas di atas lukanya.

"Kaa-san?" Tak ada jawaban dari sang ibu. "Kaa-san?" Lagi, Hinata memanggil Harumi dan berharap ia akan menjawab panggilannya. Namun nihil. Air mata turun dari kelopak matanya seperti hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuhnya.

"KAA-SAAAN! BANGUUUN! Hiks."

Tap, tap, tap.

Hinata menatap sosok wanita yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau," geramnya.

"Ck! Dia pantas untuk mati karena sudah melukai tubuh juga mataku!"

Kalung yang digenggam Hinata sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Tayuya. Wanita itu berdiri dan membelakangi Hinata sambil menggenggam kalung itu di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri terus memegangi pedang prajurit yang kini kotor oleh darah Harumi.

Saat Tayuya berjalan, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengambil pistol Mini Cooper milik Harumi yang digenggam Harumi di tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke Tayuya. Dengan mata pembunuh, gadis itu menembakan peluru tepat ke punggung Tayuya. Hinata berusaha mengenai jantung wanita itu agar ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh sang ibu. Walaupun Hinata akui, sakitnya tidak separah Harumi yang kini sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup!" Hinata menghapus air matanya.

CTAAR!

Gadis itu menidurkan Harumi lalu berjalan mendekati Tayuya yang tengah terkapar tak jauh dari tempat Harumi. Kemudian Hinata berjongkok tepat di depan Tayuya yang tengah kesakitan. Tubuhnya basah akibat hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tak sedikit pun ia merasa iba melihat keadaan Tayuya. Tak sedikit pun juga tubuhnya bergetar akibat air hujan dan hawa dingin. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu 'membunuh Tayuya'.

Srak!

Hinata mengambil kalung itu secara paksa lalu –sekali lagi– gadis itu menodongkan pistol yang kini jadi peninggalan sang ibu tepat ke kening Tayuya.

"A-apa yang mau k-kau lakukan, bocah!"

'_Aku tak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi ke depannya setelah aku membunuh wanita ini! Yang terpenting dia harus membayar semuanya dengan nyawa! Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa juga!' _Tekad membunuh dari gadis yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa!" ujar Hinata dingin.

"K-kau terlalu b-berani untuk m-membunuhku, bocah!"

"Oh ya?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dengan tiga kali tembakan yang tepat mengenai kepalanya, ia pun langsung mati. Hinata berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin bagaikan seorang pembunuh bertangan dingin.

**Flashback mode off**

"Jadi kau... Ta-yu-ya."

Hinata menggeram begitu tahu siapa sosok di hadapannya itu. Tangan kanannya terkepal. Emosi dan amarah menjadi satu. "Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu karena tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang kau datang padaku dengan sendirinya. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuhmu!"

"Hahaha! Kau masih berani untuk membunuhku, bocah? Jangan bermimpi!"

Hinata menatap tajam Tayuya.

**To Be Continued**

Hei hei hei! Mizuka kembali dengan chap 10! #plak!# haduuuh! Maaf semuanya, Mizuka nggak ada maksud untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini. sungguh! Maaf juga karena lama update. Mizuka harus belajar untuk menghadapi UN dan tes masuk sekolah lanjutan, jadi nggak bisa update cepat. (u_u) maaf juga karena hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan di awal! Hehe... gomen!

**Naruto** Oi, Thor! Kenapa aku jadi pingsan! Aku ini kan laki-laki! Memalukan!

**Mizuka** Oh, laki-laki? Mizuka kira Naru-chan perempuan.

(Dirasengan Naruto, Author tepar)

**Naruto** Enak saja! Jantan begini dibilang perempuan!

**Mizuka** Oh, iya deh. Lagian Naru-chan kan punya satu fakta yang nggak akan Mizuka lupa yaitu Naru-chan takut hantu. :p

**Naruto** Sialan!

**Mizuka** Baiklah, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu untuk atas review-nya. Maaf, Mizuka nggak bisa balas review-nya satu persatu. Sekali lagi Mizuka ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mampir ke fic Mizuka yang satu ini. **Ilham S'EyeShield Akatsuki**, **Billy**, **Wulan-chan**, **Namikaze**, **Shyoul lavaen**, **Asahi**, **Anang kun**, **Yamashita Hyuuga** untuk review-nya. Makasih juga untuk **ramdhan-kun** yang sudah review untuk mengingatkan. Maaf, kalau chapter 9 10 ini mengecewakan kalian semua.

Yosh! Masih berminatkah untuk meninggalkan **REVIEW **untuk Author yang satu ini? flame diterima dengan berat hati. *lho?


End file.
